Slayers
by digemsmack
Summary: AU Earth Land is a harsh world to grow up in, especially if you have magic. You are most of the time feared and hated by the common folk, mainly because they just fear what they don't understand. One group of wizards are feared and hated the most, these wizards are known as slayers. Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail
1. The World as It Is

Chapter 1: The World as It Is

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

Earth Land once used to be a very nice and peaceful place for mages who were treated like any other person, but that all changed after the Great War that occurred four hundred years ago. This caused people to become afraid of what these wizards could actually do, because during the war soldiers from both sides witnessed single mages being able to take out whole battalions by themselves. There were many powerful mages who took part of that war, but none of them was more well-known, or feared than Zeref, who during the Great War became known as the Dark Wizard.

He committed many atrocities during the war, unleashing demons that he created on innocent villages. Coming up to battles and completely wiping out both sides of the fight, truly not caring who won this war just happy that it allowed him free reign to do whatever he wanted without the empire focusing on him because of the war that was happening. All of his actions almost single handedly turned every one against mages, which unfortunately caused one of the worst things to happen to mages in their whole history, the mage hunts. But what happened to the mage that caused all of this, well Zeref just seemed to disappear and no one seems to know what happened to him, he seemed to just disappear and was never seen from again.

The mage hunts started right after the war ended all under the new king's orders, as the name suggests people were allowed to try and hunt down all of the mages. And of course if they could capture any mage they were then given a reward for turning the mage into the kingdom to later be publicly executed. This caused a new profession to spring up; they were then known as Witch Hunters, people who specialized in hunting down mages. For the next two hundred years mages were hunted down and executed, almost to the point of extinction, but all was not lost for mages thanks to one kingdom. That was the kingdom of Fiore, which after two hundred years of mage hunts, decided that they were no longer going to pay Witch Hunters for capturing mages and were no longer going to execute all mages.

This of course caused a lot of Witch Hunters to either give up on the profession or move to another country where the Mage Hunts were still supported. This allowed mages to seek, somewhat refuge, in the kingdom of Fiore and once that happened there started to be groups of mages living in certain towns together which then prompted the creation of wizard guilds as the mages of Fiore liked to call them. The king of Fiore took notice of it and decided to legalize it, rather than completely destroying them and making guilds illegal, he saw the potential that these guilds had. And how with them, his country could become a better place by having the guilds take on requests from the citizens of his country, and even requests from him and the kingdom when needed or the task was too great for normal humans. After a while the kingdom set up an organization, known as the Council, that regulates if a guild can be formed and keeps track of all of the guilds, and determines if the guild needs to be disbanded, this of course only came to be because of the formation of, as the kingdom called them, Dark Guilds. The difference between a normal guild and a Dark Guild is that the main purpose of a Dark Guild is to get revenge at the main population for how wizards are treated or simply to just cause destruction, but there is also a difference in the jobs that the wizards perform at their guilds. At a normal guild all of the jobs help the citizens of the kingdom in some way shape or form, while at a Dark Guild their jobs, not so much, they will take pretty much any job as long as it pays enough, such as assassination contracts. So a lot has changed in the kingdom of Fiore.

All of this took place within the last two hundred years, which is impressive because just before that mages where being killed all most every day by the kingdom. But that doesn't mean that mages are not still being hunted down in Fiore anymore, it still happens just not as widespread as it used to be and usually only to mages that don't belong to a guild yet. Which is one of the huge advantages to joining a guild, but it also did have its disadvantages and advantages. The advantages were; like I said before protection from most Witch Hunters, being able to take jobs or quests like the guild members liked to call them, and also being able to practice and strengthen your magic. But some of the disadvantages were in some mages opinions too great to ever consider joining, the main one was that you were then branded as a mage for the rest of your life which some people couldn't deal with, because of the emblem that you got that distinguishes which guild you are from. Not because actually having magic sucked but because mages were still somewhat treated poorly in Fiore and treated as second class citizens, now just to make things clear not everyone treated them that way, but there was a still huge chunk of the population that still did. Most likely because of the Dark Guilds that also occasionally spring up and cause all sorts of trouble. So some mages would rather be rogue mages, which the Council decided to, call any mage that didn't belong to a guild, and live with the risk of being the main targets that Witch Hunters try to capture. Just in the hopes of trying to live a normal life.

So now to the present, there is twenty different legal guilds scattered all throughout the kingdom of Fiore, while only roughly five Dark Guild that seem to actually have a foothold and won't be destroyed easily like most other Dark Guilds are when they are first formed. This is probably due to the strong members that these Dark guilds have and also for their uncanny ability to keep on step ahead of the kingdom. But enough about Dark Guilds, there are plenty of strong guilds in the group of legal guilds, such as Fairy Tail which contains some of the strongest wizards in all of Fiore, but as of right now they are of little importance to this story, but trust me they will later on. One guild among the legal guilds is a very unique, not just because they are the guild that the Council and kingdom will always turn to when they need assistance, or that they almost exclusively only take jobs that are the extermination or killing of monsters and demons, but due to that fact that every member practices a very specific type of magic. And because of this they are even treated worse than other mages, even sometimes by fellow mages. Now you are probably wondering what magic could cause members of this guild to be treated so poorly even by other mages, it is because they can all use lost magic and not just any lost magic they are all some sort of slayer. Which is why the guild is called the Slayers and their emblem is two bloodied swords crossed over a full moon.

Now lost magic is almost exactly what it sounds like it is magic that was pretty much wiped out during the Mage Hunts, which makes them really rare for anyone to use. They are also some of the strongest forms of magic out there, which is why they focused on being eradicated during the Mage Hunts. And the slayer form of lost magic is one of the strongest, not only because of the power that it gave the mage, but because it also changed their bodies as well, and just because of that they treated worse by the main populace. So you are probably asking yourself okay I can understand why normal humans would be more afraid of them and treat them worse, but way are some mages also treating them that way. Well there are two simple reasons for that, the first reason is that the mage was unfortunate and tried to take on or was forced to fight with one of them. Which usually never ends well for the normal mage, which then actually probably helps contribute to the second reason why other mages fear and treat them differently, which is the rumors that are spread about them. Now some of these might be true, while others are just plain false. Of course all of the unfortunate mages that did battle with them will always say that they are total monsters and not even human, while some of the other rumors that circulate are about them doing weird rituals and other things at their guild, or even before they do a job. Other rumors are once again about them not being human anymore because of the experiments and potions that they use on themselves, which would definitely kill any other normal mage or human. But as I said a lot of these things are just rumors, and you know how rumors are they spread like wildfire and at some point it doesn't even matter if they are not true, because they have been told so much that people don't even care if it is wrong.

Now for the guild, The Slayers, they are probably on the smaller side compared to other guilds and only have at max fifty members, and usually they are never at the guild hall at the same time, they probably only ever have ten members at the guildhall at once. Due to the fact that they have requests from all over the country and sometimes even into other countries, which is quite risky, which take a long time to walk to, because for some strange reason most of the members hate transportation. One of their members had just finished the extermination of a monster den, and is now heading back to the client who requested the extermination of those monsters in order to get his pay, he is none other than Natsu Dragneel.

 **End of chapter**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hey readers hope you enjoyed this story I plan on making it a lot different than the usual Fairy Tail story, oh and also it is only the start of my second fanfic ever. And I bet some people can probably tell that I got some of my inspiration for this story from the Witcher, which might I add I just beat the third one of those games ago like last week and man are those game just so awesome. If you haven't played the second or third one and like rpgs that have good stories and great gameplay then I suggest you check them out. Also feel free to leave me a review and tell me what you like or didn't like, and if not who cares. So like I said earlier hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **So until the next chapter of this, or another one of my stories**

 **Digem Out!**


	2. The Salamander

Chapter 2: The Salamander

Natsu Dragneel's appearance was pretty intimidating; any skin that was exposed seemed to have a scar on it, the place that had the least amount of scars was his face and neck which only had four in total. There was only one on his neck which looked like it should have hit his jugular on the right of side of his neck, which if it had it would have killed him in a few seconds. He had one scar that went from the middle of his forehead down to right under his right eye but somehow his eye was completely fine, the next scar was a small on that was right under the previous scar going vertically through the right side of his lips. The final and biggest scar was on the left side of his face running from his chin all the way back to right under his left ear. As mentioned before the rest of his body was riddled with scars but most of them were covered with his gear that he is always wearing.

The outfit that he was wearing could easily be seen as one that has gone through a lot of battles with Natsu and was very well worn, almost to the point that it looked like it was almost about to fall apart, with all of the fading and stains on it. He was wearing well-worn combat boots, that were black and went up to right under his knees, all of the steel plates were on the outside of the boots, one of the plates was on the front of the boots covering his toes. It also had a plate wrapping around the heels of the boot on the outside as well, the last plate on these combat boots were on the front of the boots completely covering his shins with the biggest piece of metal on these boots.

His pants were baggy grey cargo pants with numerous pockets on the sides of the legs, and they were made from some really thick leather. He of course had the legs tucked into the tops of his boots, and he seemed to always have the pockets filled with who knows what. The next part of his outfit was the tree belts that he wore; the one that actually went through the pant loops was made out of red leather and had a belt buckle the shape of a dragons head. Connected to this belt was a special sheath that held two daggers that faced opposite directions making it easier for Natsu to grab both of them from behind his back at waist level. The next two belts were identical even with the things that they were carrying. They were simple black leather belts with holsters carrying the same pistols in each of them, which at the bottom of the holsters were smaller straps that went around the leg to make it easier to draw the pistols quicker.

Now moving onto the gear that covered his torso, his first layer was a simple sleeveless red t-shirt, and over top of that was a very tight chain mail vest that looked like it was made of the toughest metal and obviously crafted by a master. Over top the chain mail he wore a custom created black leather tunic that was shaped like a muscular torso with a red dragon on the middle of the chest. On the top of his shoulders he was sporting metal shoulder pads that were covered by black leather and trimmed in red. Slung over his left shoulder was a cape that was clasped together by two dragon heads with a chain in between them. The inside of the cape was blood red like all of the other red objects, while the back was black with the guilds emblem on the back of it in dark grey.

The final piece of his outfit where his fingerless black leather gloves that went more than half way down his forearms and had steal plating on the back of his hands and forearms, and a little bit of extra metal covering his knuckles, to protect him when punching or hitting something. So over all he was equipped to handle pretty much anything that life could throw at him. His emblem was proudly being displayed on his right shoulder with a few scars going through it, which is probably why he always has his cape on the left side.

But by far the thing that stood out the most about Natsu was his spiky pink hair. He looked like he was around twenty eight years old, but if you ever looked into his eyes you could tell that they had seen many more than a normal twenty eight year old. Needless to say when he was walking, everyone got out of his way and made sure to give him his space, of course sometimes people would gawk at his emblem that was either on his shoulder or cape. And they would then make snide comments about him and his guild of monsters, in their opinion, when they thought that he couldn't hear him, not knowing about his enhanced ears due to being a dragon slayer. But he would always just let these thing roll right over him, not really caring what people think of him or his guild after listening to things like this for years.

So Natsu made his way to the client's house on the other side of town, kind of regretting that he went through town rather than going around it. But it was too late for that now, he decided to just keep his head down and try to get to the clients house without causing a scene, but it would seem that fate would have different plans for him. Because some blonde bimbo was asking very loudly if anyone knew where the Fairy Tail guild was, this caused Natsu to wonder what the hell was she thinking did she not know that mages were still looked down upon? Did she also not know that there could also be a Witch Hunter nearby, who now knows that she is a rogue mage, which would make her easy pickings since no one would help her if they tried to capture her.

And that was what was exactly happening right now before his eyes, he could see the two men who had flaming crosses on their cloaks, symbolizing that they were Witch Hunters, and advancing on the blonde who had no idea what was about to happen to her. So Natsu decided against his better judgment to help the poor blonde out before she got herself captured and then killed, he was then right in front of her in the next second, which startled her.

"Can I help you sir?" the blonde asked him.

"No, but I think that I can help you." replied Natsu.

"Really, you can tell me were Fairy Tail is?" she asked Natsu with stars in her eyes.

"Even better, I am going to save your life." said Natsu with a smirk on his lips now.

"What? How are you going to do that when I am not even in danger." she asked the strange man that just appeared in front of her moments ago. Now thinking that he might be a crazy person, she was pulled from her thoughts when she could hear shouts coming from behind the stranger.

"Freeze right where you are you filthy Mage, and you sir step away from her." shouted one of the Witch Hunters.

The blonde was now scared shitless, she was just found out to be a rogue mage by two Witch Hunters. She didn't know what to do; she thought about trying to fight her way out of this but then thought better of it because she still wasn't very confident with her fighting skills. She then started to think that she might be able to use her sex appeal to try and get them to let her go, and when she was just about to try that the stranger spoke up.

"And why would I ever listen to weaklings like you two?" asked the pink haired man with a huge grin on his face.

"Who do you think you are calling weaklings you pink haired freak, do you have any idea what we do for a living or who we are?" shouted the second Witch Hunter.

"I am of course talking to you two idiots, and judging from how you two are dressed I would have to guess that you guys are janitors, and for who you are I truly don't care because you interrupted my conversation with this fine lady here." he replied back to the Witch Hunters a little pissed off about the comment about his hair. It was the only thing that people could use to get under his skin, and strangers seemed to always make fun of it, oh well they should know better.

"That's it pinky, I'll tell you who we are, we are Witch Hunters and the bitch you are talking to is our target." replied the first Witch Hunter, expecting to see the pink haired man to be frightened about them being Witch Hunters.

"Well that is not how you are supposed to speak about a lady even if she is a mage, also do you think that telling me that you are Witch Hunters is actually going to frighten me, hahaha that is so rich. Man I needed a good laugh." said Natsu while holding his sides from laughing.

"Just let us take the girl, you pink haired bastard, or you will soon regret it." said the second Witch Hunter.

"Oh my god please stop making my laugh, your killing me here, I can't take any more of your jokes." said the pink haired man.

The blonde was sure that this pink haired stranger was completely nuts, did he not know that Witch Hunter fought against mages and were able to actually win. She wanted him to stop taunting and laughing at the Witch Hunters before he got himself hurt, she wasn't worth him getting the shit beat out of.

"We are not joking!" shouted same Witch Hunter who spoke last.

"Oh you were being serious, well I guess that means you don't know who I am then, do you?" replied Natsu.

"We don't care who you are, we just want the girl!" shouted the first Witch Hunter, clearly getting fed up with this whole situation.

"Well you can't have her; she is now under my protection so you will have to get through me to get to her. So I suggest you two run along and try to find some other person to prey on." said Natsu as stepped in between Lucy and the Witch Hunters.

"Well I guess we will then just have to go through you then, now won't we." both Witch Hunters said while one pulled out a gun and the other a sword.

"Well I warned you two, and technically you two are the ones who started it." replied Natsu while cracking his neck.

"Oh, you are just too cocky man, prepared to get your ass kicked." said the first Witch hunter.

The next thing the Witch Hunter knew, they both had been shot in the wrists, causing them to drop their weapons. They both turn to each other to ask what just happened to see that standing now in between them was the pink haired man with a pistol in each hand.

He then said to them, "You know what the problem is with you Witch Hunters? Well I can assume that you don't know because you probably haven't fought and killed as many as I have." That comment caused both Witch Hunters to start sweating and having second thoughts about messing with this guy.

"Well you see, you guys are so focused on protecting yourself from magical attacks, which I have to admit that gear that most of you guys wear really reduces the damage of my flames, but you guys completely forget that people can attack you with normal weapons like these here guns." the pink haired man said while twirling his guns in his hands. The next thing the Witch Hunters knew they were on the ground screaming in pain, while holding their knees where they both were just shot.

"Hey quit crying I just shot you in the knee caps, granted if you want to ever walk normal again you are going to have to have a shit ton of surgery. Oh yeah if you know a good healing mage they could have you up and going good as new in like a day, but silly me you two are Witch Hunters so there is no way a mage will ever help you two." Natsu said with an evil smile on his face. He then pushed his guns against both of the Witch Hunters still good knees, watching both of their eyes widen farther and start begin for mercy.

"Now why would I do that, weren't you the same guys that told me moments ago that you were going to kick my ass? Also tell me truthfully how many times have you let a mage go when they were in pretty similar situation as you two are in now?" asked Natsu.

This caused both Witch Hunters to really start to panic, but then decided to tell the truth that they never had let any go, thinking that it was probably a better idea to not piss this guy off right now.

"Well at least you aren't liars, man do I hate liars. Oh and I guess now is as about as good as any time to tell you who you decided to mess with." said Natsu as he pushed the guns harder into their knees.

"The Salamander" replied Natsu with a deadly glare directed at the two Witch Hunters.

They both instantly went pale after hearing that, and then they heard another gun shot, and felt the exact same excruciating pain that used to be in just one leg now in both. They both were now screaming out in pain as the Salamander just walked away from them, just like nothing had just happened, and walked over to the blonde who was too shocked to do anything during the whole ordeal.

"Hey you two are lucky I didn't just kill you, I mean you did come at me first, count your blessing that a lady was present otherwise you two would be pushing up daisies right now." replied the Salamander as he walked away with the sill shocked blonde.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hope you readers enjoyed that chapter, and now that I have described Natsu's look I will be able to get to the action now. So feel free to leave a review.**

 **Until the next Chapter**

 **Digem Out!**


	3. The Girl Named Lucy

Chapter 3: The Girl Named Lucy

The blonde girl was still processing what just happened to her, all she wanted to do was find out where the guild Fairy Tail was, so that she could become a registered mage and be able to never have to go back to her old life again. But she was way too careless when trying to find out where it was, and because of that two Witch Hunters tried to capture her, and they would have succeeded if it wasn't for a stranger stepping in and stopping them. She did think that he might have went a little too far with stopping them, but he did have a point when he told them that they attacked him first, when he warned them it would be a bad idea and because of that, both of them will probably never walk again. But what really got the blonde curious was when the stranger identified himself as the Salamander, she saw both of the Witch Hunters look as if they were staring down Satan himself, she also couldn't shake the feeling that she had heard of the Salamander somewhere but couldn't quite place where.

So here she was following the Salamander to where ever his next destination was, she really didn't know why, no that was a lie, she was following him because after what just happened to her she was scared for her life and being next to the Salamander made her feel safe. They were finally coming to the edge of town, and she still had no idea where he was going or if she would be even welcomed once they reached his destination.

"Thank you Salamander, you really saved me back there." said the blonde girl tired of walking around with him and not talking at all.

"Well no problem lady, I did tell you that I was going to save you." Salamander said giving her a little grin, glad that he helped out a fellow mage. Something that he doesn't get to do that often, unfortunately due to always traveling and hunting down dangerous monsters and other things.

"It's Lucy, and I don't know how I will ever be able to repay you." replied the blonde.

"Just Lucy, that's kind of strange no last name, well whatever none of my business and about repaying me back. Don't worry about it, beating up those high and mighty Witch Hunters is payment enough, also being able to help out a fellow mage is a pleasant bonus." replied the Salamander.

"Oh I didn't know you were mage, so what magic do you use Salamander if you don't mind me asking?" asked Lucy excited to be talking with a fellow mage.

"Really you couldn't tell that I was a mage by the emblem on my shoulder or on the back of my cape?" asked the Salamander not really believing that Lucy could be that oblivious.

"HEHEHE, well almost being captured by those two Witch Hunters was kind of all I was thinking about at the time. Also when you took them down you did it without any magic." replied Lucy somewhat embarrassed that she didn't notice his guild mark. Which when she looked at it closely she couldn't remember seeing it at all, and she thought she knew all of the legal guild emblems, there wasn't that many, which then made her think that he might be from a Dark Guild causing her to now start freaking out.

"Well to answer you as simply as possible I am a fire mage. And why are you all of a sudden freaking out?" said the Salamander while watching the blonde have a small freak out next to him.

"Oh, you aren't a member of a Dark Guild are you?" she asked while taking a few steps back from him.

"HAHAHAHA what would make you think that?" replied the Salamander once again holding his sides from laughing for the second time this day.

"Well I just finally looked at your guild emblem, and I don't recall ever seeing it part of the legal guilds." said Lucy wondering why that question was so funny for the Salamander.

"Well that is to somewhat be expected I guess, well you see my guild is very special, we only except very specific mages and were one of the first ever guilds to be formed almost one hundred and seventy five years ago." stated the Salamander proudly.

"If that is true then I should definitely know of your guild if you have been around that long, the only other guild that comes close to being around that long is Fairy Tail." replied Lucy showing that she did know her stuff on guilds.

"Well you are forgetting that I said we were a special guild, and that we are very exclusive. Also we only take extermination quests, unless it is from the Council or the King himself." said the Salamander not really knowing that getting missions from either of those two is unheard of.

"What! You guys get missions from the Council and the King?" shouted Lucy.

"Hey not so loud, that really hurts, and yea what of it, I have done about four quests for the King myself. He's actually a really nice guy, who can be quite funny if he is not around all of his advisors." said the Salamander as if meeting the king was no big deal at all.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Lucy, not believing all of the things that have been coming out the Salamander's mouth. It also didn't help that he said them as if they were no big deal at all.

"I thought you knew, I mean you have been using my moniker this whole time." stated the Salamander.

"That is only because that was how you identified yourself to those Witch Hunters, but I do have to say it sounds awfully familiar to me." replied Lucy once again trying to figure out where she heard that name before.

"Well you are just going to have to figure that out on your own Lucy." said the Salamander.

"Okay, so what is the name of your guild, since you guys aren't dark mages?" asked Lucy trying to figure out more about the Salamander.

"Slayers" replied the Salamander nonchalantly. This caused Lucy to stop dead in her tracks, she had heard of the Slayers everyone had heard of the slayers, but she just thought that they were a myth, like a whole bunch of other people in the country. Because the stories that she heard about the mythical slayers were sometimes really hard to believe, they a lot of the time involved them appearing out of nowhere to kill some sort of rampaging monster or demon while also making it look easy. They would then collect their reward for dispatching whatever foul creature in the story and then disappear to who know were, to once again only appear in a dire situation.

There were also those not so heroic rumors such as them all being monsters or mutated wizards that were willing to do all sorts of weird experiments to their own bodies. Also some of them were about stupid wizards trying to prove themselves by attacking them which also always ended very badly for that wizard. There were of course the stories about just one of their members taking out entire Dark Guilds single handedly, this one usually was accompanied by the rumor that they were a special branch of the Council that was pretty much the true enforces of the other guilds throughout Fiore. These rumors also caused other rumors such as if the Council or King needed anything done even having someone killed, then they would use the Slayers.

Remembering all of these stories and rumors that she had heard over the years made Lucy remember the one member out of the Slayers that got the most attention. It was a man that went by the moniker Salamander, he was said to be the strongest amongst the slayers using fire magic that made all other fire mages quiver in their boots. It was said that he single handedly stopped a war from starting ten years ago just by showing up in between the two armies and letting his magic loose for a little bit, which resulted in all of the area in between the two armies to be burnt to a crisp. It was also said that he was the one responsible for killing Deliora by himself, just because it woke him up from his nap.

He was known for his excessive use of force and being brutal when handing out punishments to those that wronged him, his appearance is rumored to be that his whole body is covered all over with scars from all of his previous battles, but something that was always said about the appearance of the Salamander was that he had pink hair. It was also stated that if you wanted to make it out of an encounter with him, for the love of god don't make fun of his hair. They also describe his outfit as always being a dark color and that the only thing that he would use when battling other than his fire magic, were his two trusty pistols and daggers.

There were also the rumors about him having eyes on the back of his head, because of how he battled, some of the stories claimed that he had horns growing out of his head and that he was able to breath and eat fire. While others said that he had wings and a tail just like a dragon, some even said that he could have claws grow out of his hands on command. But these last ones were all way to farfetched in Lucy's opinion, there was just no way someone could look like that.

Remembering all of these stories caused Lucy to just stand there for a few moments trying to wrap her mind around the fact that they weren't just rumors or a myth, and one of their members was right before her, and had just saved her earlier today. And not just any member of the Slayers, it was the one with the most notoriety, the one and only Salamander, and what she could tell the description about his appearance was quite accurate except for the horns and other ridicules things said.

"Hey Lucy are you coming or are we parting ways here?" asked the Salamander, causing Lucy to snap out of her thoughts.

"Y-y-you're t-t-that S-S-Salamander?" stuttered out Lucy while pointing a finger at the Salamander.

"Yep, unless there is a different one that I don't know about." replied the Salamander while smiling at her.

"Really?" asked Lucy.

"Yep, why would I lie, and are you coming with me?" asked the Salamander.

"Yea, so are the rumors about you and your guild true?" Lucy asked after she caught up to the Salamander.

"Yes and No, you know how rumors are. And let me tell you, you would probably be surprised about which ones are which." said the Salamander while laughing to himself.

"Like what?" asked Lucy.

"Okay, for example a false one is that we are all monsters, which might I add can really hurt when you hear it over and over again after you save people. Now for a true one that is hard to believe, oh I got one and it's about me. It's true that I can breathe and eat fire." said the Salamander starting off sounding sad about being called a monster but then having a huge grin when he revealed that he can breathe and eat fire.

"No way, you can't do that, can you?" said Lucy looking at him, hoping that he would show her.

"Sure can, here take a look at this." said the Salamander, who then followed it up by shooting a fire ball out of his mouth.

"Oh my god that is amazing." shouted Lucy.

"Really, most people instantly shout monster after seeing me do that." replied the Salamander shocked by Lucy's response.

"Why would I think that, I am a wizard as well?" asked Lucy.

"You would be surprised at how many wizards don't see it that way Lucy, but it's great to see that you aren't one of them." said the Salamander smiling fondly at Lucy, thinking that she was one of the good ones.

"That's terrible, as if mages don't have it hard enough, we are now even turning on each other." said Lucy now angry that some mages would treat the Slayers like that.

"You got that right Lucy, but there's not much we can do about it." replied the Salamander.

"Well I am going to try, because without you there is a good chance I would have died in a few days." said Lucy determined to try and help the Salamander out in probably the only way she could.

"HAHAHA, well I guess stranger things have happened, but just so you know rumors like the ones we have are really hard to kill. Trust me I have tried and I can confidently say that it was one of the only things that I haven't been able to kill." said the Salamander smiling again.

"Well maybe with my help it will be different this time." stated Lucy looking at the Salamander determined to help him.

"Maybe you're right Lucy, if you wait here I have to go collect my reward." said the Salamander as he headed to the door of the mansion that they were apparently heading to this whole time. Lucy notice that a butler answered the door for him, but rather than inviting the Salamander in he had him wait out there. When the door opened again a short little fat man came out, he then talked with the Salamander for a few minutes, after they were done the butler handed the Salamander a pouch of what Lucy could only assume contained whatever the reward was for doing whatever the Salamander did for them. The Salamander quickly slipped it into one of his pockets and then said something to the little man while reaching out for a handshake, which the man completely ignored and turned around and went back into his house. So the Salamander just turned around and headed back to her.

"So if I recall, earlier you wanted directions to Fairy Tail right?" asked the Salamander.

"Yes I did, why are you asking?" said Lucy.

"Well I thought I could take you there if you wanted." replied the Salamander while smiling.

"Really you would do that for me, you know you could just give me directions I don't want to be a bother to you." Lucy quickly said to him.

"No problem at all, what are friends for, also it will allow me to check for any nearby missions and I can see some of the few friends that I have outside of my guild." said the Salamander while smiling and starting to walk away from her.

"Alright this will be great, now I have a travel companion that I can talk to." stated Lucy happily.

"That you do Lucy, oh and I plan on walking there, I hope you are okay with that." said the Salamander.

"Wait why wouldn't we get a cart or take a train?" asked Lucy.

"Well let's just say that I don't like using them, and hey this way we can get to know each other better over the next two days." replied the Salamander who now had a huge grin on his face.

"Two days, it takes two days to get there?" asked Lucy.

"Yep, but if I was by myself I could probably get there in less than half a day, but then I would be dead tired." said the Salamander.

"Okay, I don't mind, and as you said we can get to know each other better." replied Lucy now smiling again, seeing that it wasn't going to be that bad at all.

"So Lucy, what magic do you use?" asked the Salamander.

"I am a celestial mage so I summon spirits that then help me out." answered Lucy proud of her magic.

"Wow that is a really rare magic now, it's almost classified as a lost magic now." responded the Salamander after figuring out what magic Lucy uses.

"Wow I didn't know it was becoming that rare." said Lucy not knowing that about her magic.

"Well that is probably due to the one weakness most celestial mages have." said the Salamander.

"And what would that be?" asked Lucy curious on what the weakness of her magic was and wondering what she could do to get rid of it.

"Two simple things, first you need to have your keys to use your magic, second most celestial mages can't actually fight for themselves so if anyone gets close enough to them they are screwed." replied the Salamander.

"So what can I do to fix this Salamander?" asked Lucy looking at him.

"Well to fix the first one I suggest learning re-equid from someone, that way you should always be able to get your keys and not accidentally loose or drop them. For the second one I would suggest training with someone in hand to hand combat or if you wanted some weapon training with the weapon of your choice." said the Salamander after thinking for a little bit.

"Wow, that would really make me a better mage, those were really good suggestions." said Lucy.

"Always glad to help a friend." replied Natsu.

"Okay, then if you wouldn't mind could you teach me how to fight Salamander, you did say you were always glad to help a friend right?" asked Lucy giving off a devious smirk.

"Oh your good and I would gladly help you, if you want I could start teaching you on the way to Fairy Tail." responded the Salamander.

"Thank you so much Salamander, and yes, let's start now." replied Lucy excited about learning how to fight from probably one of the most feared person in all of Fiore.

With that settled for the next three days the Salamander and Lucy talked and trained on their way to Magnolia, which is where the guild of Fairy Tail is located. It took an additional day to get there because of the training that they were doing, and over the three days they talked about a whole wide array of different topics, and by the end of the trip they had definitely become close friends. They were now standing outside of the gates of Fairy Tail and it was now roughly one in the afternoon.

"Well here you go Lucy, here's Fairy Tail. Well I have to go check on something, so see you later." said the Salamander.

"Wait you're not coming in?" asked Lucy sad that the Salamander might be leaving her now.

"Not right now, I will stop by later and hey I will have to stick around for at least a little bit longer to make sure you get down the basics of what I have been trying to teach you." replied the Salamander as he started to walk away.

"Okay, see you soon then!" said Lucy excited that he was going to be around a little bit longer. So she gathered her courage and then stepped into the guild. What she saw was not what she expected, there were a few fights happening around the guild and everyone else seemed to not be bothered about it at all, they kept doing what every they were doing be that drinking or talking with other guild members.

"Hello, I don't think I know you, my name's Mirajane but you can call me Mira, so how may I help you." said a beautiful white haired women wearing a maroon dress and sporting a killer smile.

"Oh I wanted to become a member if that is okay." replied Lucy feeling just a little bit shy right now.

"Wow we don't get many new members, but I will go get Master, you can go wait at the bar." said Mira as she pointed to the bar and then took off to the second level of the guild.

So Lucy went to the bar and took a seat on one of the stools, waiting for the Master and Mira to come. She then noticed that the lady working the bar looked awfully similar to Mira, she just hadn't filled out as much and was sporting a shorter hair cut than Mira.

"So can I get you anything, and by the way the names Lisanna." said the girl that Lucy was looking at, who came up to her to see if she wanted anything.

"Thanks Lisanna, but I am just waiting for Mira and the Master." replied Lucy.

"Oh and why is that?" asked Lisanna.

"I wanted to become a member, oh and do I have to take some sort of test to become one?" asked Lucy concerned if she would be able to get in.

"New member huh, and nope the Master just needs to give you the thumbs up." answered Lisanna.

"Wow it is really that easy?" asked Lucy.

"Yep" replied Mira appearing next to Lucy out of nowhere, causing Lucy almost fall off of her stool.

"So where is the Master Mira?" asked Lucy.

"He's right there on the bar." said Mira smiling and pointing to an old little man, standing on the bar staring a Lucy intently. This was starting to creep Lucy out a little.

"Well, you're in young lady." said the Master now having a big grin on his face.

"Really just like that?" asked Lucy.

"Yep, welcome to the family, what's your name and where would you like your mark?" replied the Master.

"It's Lucy and back of my right hand please." said Lucy extending her hand to get her guild emblem. Which Mira did with the stamp that was behind the bar, used for a new member which rarely happens anymore. When she removed it there was now a pink Fairy Tail emblem on the back of Lucy's hand.

"Wow pink you don't see that color often, reminds me of someone from a while ago." said Mira as she looked like she was recalling some old memories.

"It sure does." replied Lisanna having a similar expression as Mira, which Lucy was going to ask about because the color also made her think about the Salamander that she had spent almost all of the last four days with. But before she could ask the two girls who they were thinking about the Master spoke up.

"So Lucy, if you don't mind me asking why did you decide to become a mage of Fairy Tail? It must have been a dangerous trip coming here, considering that there are still Witch Hunters about trying to catch any rogue mages." asked the Master.

"Well the reason is simple it has always been my dream to become a Fairy Tail mage as soon as I learned I had magic. And you are so right about it being dangerous coming here, two Witch Hunters actually figured out that I was a mage and tried to capture me." replied Lucy.

"Wow, so how did you get away from them, I've heard that they are really tough?" asked Lisanna leaning on the counter so that she was closer to Lucy and can hear the story better.

"Well I wouldn't know how tough they are because someone stepped in and saved me." said Lucy.

"So who helped you? Was it like in the stories, a valiant and handsome knight rushing in to save the damsel in distress?" asked Mira who was now also interested in Lucy's story.

"Well most people wouldn't describe him that way Mira, but I guess I would, he came and helped me out, without even knowing who I was or wanting anything in return. He even started to train me so that I won't ever be in a situation like that again while he lead me here." said Lucy now having a faint blush on her face, that didn't go unnoticed by the other three.

"So is it someone that we would know, or was it some random Good Samaritan?" asked Lisanna.

"Oh you guys might not know him, but you all definitely know of him." replied Lucy blushing just thinking about the Salamander.

"Oh Lucy come on you're killing me here, who is this man?" asked Mira.

"Oh alright, it's the Salamander, he also said that he would be stopping by soon, I wonder where he is?" said Lucy now looking at the door hoping to see him walk in.

"What?" shouted all three of them together.

"I said that it was the Salamander and that he would be coming by." replied Lucy wondering why they were so shocked, not remembering that just three days earlier she was way more shocked than they are right now.

"He's actually coming here?" asked the Master still in shock, while the other two girls were starting to look nervous and didn't say anything.

"Yep" said Lucy smiling now.

"Who's coming here?" asked a random guild member, because after hearing Mira, Lisanna, and the Master shout what all together, the whole guild became interested in what was happening at the bar so they quieted down to listen in.

"The Salamander." said the Master with a face that was still unreadable.

"WHAT?" shouted the rest of the guild with a wide range of emotions.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **There you go readers, hope you enjoyed and some of you have asked me to tell you when I plan to post again. So here it is I will try to at least post a new chapter at least once a week for this story. Well that is about it for notes so as always feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think about the story so far.**

 **Until the Next Chapter**

 **Digem Out!**


	4. The Fairies

Chapter 4: The Fairies

"Why are you guys acting so strange about him coming here?" asked Lucy.

"Because it's unheard of for Slayers to just visit a guild." responded a random member.

"He's right, they seem to only visit Dark Guild, and we all know what happens after that." said another member, causing a few members to shake in fear.

"Oh no Master, the Council wouldn't have sent him because we are always getting on their nerves, would they?" asked an orange haired man smoking on a pipe.

"No they wouldn't have, we are still far from that happening brats." replied the Master, hoping to stop the panic from getting worse than it already was.

"Good" said a few members now calming down and going back to what they were doing.

"I can see how that would be a concern, but why are some of you guys still acting different?" asked Lucy, seeing that the two girls at the bar seemed to be lost in their thoughts, while others looked like they were still panicking. While a few others she couldn't quite figure out what they were thinking.

"Because all of those Slayers are monsters, and he is by far the worst of the lot. I mean you half to have heard some of the stories about him right? And now he is coming here, nothing good can come from this." said a purple haired member.

"Of course I have, I haven't been living under a rock my whole life. But that is all they are, they're just stories that people keep spreading around and each time they become more exaggerated." replied Lucy.

"Well yea some of them are slightly exaggerated, but most of them aren't little lady so I would suggest you staying away from him and all those other slayers." said the same man.

"Well for your information I have already met him, he saved my life. He then was nice enough to bring me all the way here and give me some training while we were traveling together. Have you even met any of the Slayers or the Salamander?" Lucy responded back to the man.

"Well actually no, I have been lucky enough to not run into any of them." he replied back to Lucy's question.

"That's what I thought, so if you haven't even seen them or been with them, then don't go spreading rumors about them." said Lucy angry at one of her new guild mates.

"Frankly I am glad that the infamous Salamander is coming here." replied a red headed girl wearing armor.

"You are?" asked Lucy now surprised that someone was glad that he is coming, because so far all of the other members reactions have not been positive.

"Yep, now I have the chance to fight probably one of the strongest mages out there. And you never know when you will get another chance like this, so I am going to take it. Also I want to see if the rumors about him are true." replied the knight.

"That's just crazy Erza, you're going to get yourself killed." shouted out one of her fellow guild mates.

"I will not, because it is going to be a friendly dual between two mages." replied Erza, slightly angry that one of her guild mates said that she was going to die.

"More like a fight between you and a good for nothing monster." replied a raven haired man in just his boxers.

"He's not a monster!" yelled Lucy.

"He definitely is one if even a quarter of the rumors about him are true." he said back to her.

"Just because he has incredible magic power doesn't make him a monster." retorted Lucy.

"That's not what I am talking about girl, they aren't fully human, they do things to their own bodies." said the man in his boxers while moving his way over to Lucy.

"He seemed like a normal human to me, except for his pink hair and all of the scars. Also have you even seen a Slayer and confirmed for yourself that they aren't human, because it could be argued that all mages aren't human because we can do things that aren't possible for most people." replied Lucy.

"No I haven't, and that is completely different, they change their bodies." countered the raven haired man.

"I truly don't see any difference." said Lucy not understanding how that was even an argument.

"Yea Grey, are you saying that me and my siblings are Monsters?" shouted Mira, being broken out of her thoughts by his comment.

"Yea Grey?" chirped in Lisanna, wanting to know his thoughts.

"No not at all, that is your magic and you guys turn back to normal once you are done, what Slayers do is a permanent change." replied Grey.

"Grey, their changes are probably because of their magic as well, they just don't get the luxury to go back to normal and hide." said Mira.

"Okay maybe I was wrong on that part, they are still monsters." stated Grey, clearly angry that he even had to have this argument.

"How are they still Monsters, Grey?" asked Lucy.

"Well like I said before they do things that shouldn't even be possible with magic, but apparently that isn't enough for you. They also won't do anything to help out unless they get paid." said Grey.

"That doesn't make sense either Grey, I mean don't all mages do that, we wait for a request to come in before we go out and do something. It's how we make a living, and I assume it's how they make one as well." said Lucy.

"What I meant by that is Slayers, if they saw something bad happening they wouldn't even stop they would just pass on by, without a care in the world." replied Grey.

"That is incorrect as well, the Salamander saw that the Witch Hunters were after me and stepped in and helped me without getting anything in return." argued Lucy.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that girl, for all you know he could have only stepped in because he thought that you were attractive and that you would bang him to show your gratitude, you do look the type." said Grey with a smirk.

"Are you saying I look like a slut?" shouted Lucy now boiling with pure hatred for Grey.

"Well if the shoe fits." replied Grey still smirking at here.

"Grey! That is enough, we get it you hate slayers, but saying a comment like that to your new guild member is just going too far." said a women with short black hair.

"Whatever you guys can have fun with that freak, but I'm out of here." said Grey as he headed to the doors.

"Sorry about that, he didn't mean it, he just gets really worked up about Slayers. And you were making some really good points, which I think he couldn't handle so he switched tactics. By the way I am Ul Milkovich, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss?" said the women from before.

"It's Lucy and it's a pleasure to meet you as well. So what made Grey hate Slayers so much?" asked Lucy.

"Well that is kind of a long story." said Ul as she took a seat next to Lucy, and crossed her legs. This action caused Lucy to notice that Ul no longer had a right leg from the knee down; instead it was completely made of ice.

"What happened to your leg?" asked Lucy not thinking about how she just shouted that out to a person she just meet.

"HAHAHA, this old thing, I got it a while back and it actually somewhat relates to why Grey hates Slayers." replied Ul while chuckling.

"Really, well now I have to hear this story." said Lucy looking at Ul expectantly.

"Weren't you waiting for the Salamander." said Ul while giving Lucy a suggestive wink.

"I am, but it's not like what you are trying to hint at." responded Lucy.

"Well I am glad to hear that, it means less competition for me." replied Ul now smiling.

"What?" asked Lucy not believing what she just heard.

"Hey we all aren't like Grey, and also you aren't the first girl that the Salamander has saved either. I bet he has probably already has saved one hundred, and I am talking personally, who knows how big that number would be if you counted the destruction and death he's prevented by killing monsters." said Ul.

"Wait he has saved that many girls personally?" asked Lucy.

"Yep and that's just a guess, it's probably way higher. But even after all the good he has done he still gets treated as a monster. Sometimes even by the ones that he saves, really makes you wonder why he still does it. I know that I couldn't handle that, I can barely handle the shit that normal mages take." said Ul with a now sad expression.

"He mentioned something about being called a monster by the ones that he saved. What I don't get is why do other mages treat the Slayers like that, shouldn't mages understand what it feels like and not do it to others?" asked Lucy.

"If it was a perfect would my dear than yes, which would mean that all mages wouldn't be treated like normal citizens as well. But unfortunately we aren't, and as you were arguing with Grey earlier, all mages are Humans which means we can make the same mistakes as the rest of them." replied Master Makarov making his presence to the two ladies known.

"Well said Master, well said. But hopefully more mages like you Lucy, will start pointing out how stupid it is, and with time it might change." said Ul now with a small smile.

"Really, you think so? Because the Salamander said something somewhat similar after saying that he gave up trying." replied Lucy recalling back to her conversation with him.

"That doesn't really surprise me. Like Ul said earlier it is remarkable that he is still going after all of these years?" said Master Makarov shaking his head sadly.

"How long has he been a Slayer?" asked Lucy.

"It's not my place to tell you Lucy, you would have to ask him if you really want to know." replied Master Makarov.

"There is a rumor that he was one of the founding members of the Slayers." said Lisanna obviously wanting to be part of the conversation.

"I have heard that too." commented Ul.

"There's no way, he's way too young for that. He told me that his guild was founded over one hundred and seventy five years ago." replied Lucy to the previous comments.

"That is why it's just a rumor Lucy." said Mira as she placed a glass of Lemonade in front of her.

"I know what a rumor is Mira, and I also didn't order this." said Lucy looking down at the drink.

"I know that, I just thought that you could use it. Also I am impressed that you didn't back down to Grey." said Mira smiling at her.

"Why would I, you have to fight for what you believe in." responded Lucy.

"You are going to fit in around here just fine my dear, really fine if I do say so myself." said Master Makarov while checking Lucy out at the end of it.

"Thanks Master." replied Lucy not noticing that he was checking her out, but someone else did.

"Master, do we need to have another talk?" asked Mira smiling at the Master in a creepy manner.

"Nope Mira, oh what was that, I will be with you in a second. Well got to go Mira someone needs me right now." replied Makarov as he got up and booked it out of there.

"Sure they do Master." giggled Mira.

"So Ul, would you mind telling me that story you were going to until we got sidetracked?" asked Lucy looking at Ul.

"Would you Ul, I am kind of curious why Grey hates Slayers so much?" said Lisanna.

"Me too, Grey even said that comment about changing bodies which I know he didn't mean." said Mira.

"Well it all started with why Grey came to me in the first place. Grey's whole town was completely destroyed by the demon Deliora, and he was one of the few if not only survivors, which caused him to hate and despise the demon. He then focused all of that hate and anger into getting stronger, which is why he came to me because he heard about how I was one of the few rouge mages out there that the Witch Hunters were too afraid to go after. So he came to me and asked if I could train him, and I saw how much hate and anger was in him, so I decided I would teach him in hopes of getting rid of it." said Ul.

"Wait you were Grey's teacher, and how does any of this have to deal with him hating slayers?" asked Lucy interrupting Ul's story.

"Yes, and if you let me continue you will know!" replied Ul angry that she was interrupted.

"Sorry." squeaked out Lucy backing away from Ul a little bit.

"So as I was saying, I started to train Grey, and it looked like I was beginning to get him to release some of that anger and hate. But it would come right back whenever he heard of Deliora destroying some other place, but I still had hope that he could get past it and come to terms with not being able to do anything about it. Then the unthinkable happened, we got news that Deliora was heading to a nearby village. I forbid Grey from going and trying to kill Deliora, but you know how kids are, he didn't listen to me and snuck off as soon as he could and went there. As soon as I learned of this I went after him, luckily I got there in time to prevent Deliora from killing him, but it costed me this leg, which I would gladly give up again knowing that it would save him. Needless to say things were looking grim, Grey was unconscious and I was no match for Deliora, I was about to sacrifice my life to stop that demon, but then out of nowhere came some Slayers, and yada, yada, yada they defeated Deliora." said Ul.

"Wait that sounds like Grey should love and respect Slayers for saving your life and his?" asked Lisanna.

"Yea." said Mira and Lucy.

"Yea that is definitely one way it could have happened. But Grey didn't see it that way, he was furious that there were people out there that had the power to stop Deliora but didn't do anything until he had already lost his family and I lost my leg. I explained to him that he didn't know there side of why they didn't help right away, it could be that their guild wasn't asked right away or that their members who were strong enough weren't around. But he didn't care and wouldn't listen, so now his hatred for Deliora has been transferred to the people who actually stopped that demon. It probably doesn't help that all of those rumors about the slayers always say how strong they are, probabaly made him think that they were just sitting around not caring what Deliora was doing." said Ul with a sad smile.

"Yea I guess that makes sense for a kid to think like that, but he's and adult now. He should know that he can't blame the slayers for what Deliora did." said Lucy.

"You are right Lucy, but also you haven't ever had such a strong hatred or anger like he did. It can make you not see or think clearly, that is why I am still trying to open his eyes and get him to let go of it." said Ul, as the doors to the guild opened and a lone figure stood there. All the members looked to see who it was, and they were somewhat surprised to see a pink headed man, well they actually shouldn't have since all the rumors about the Salamander had that part. But they for some reason that it was a joke, but here he was standing in front of them with pink locks of hair.

The Salamander scanned the guild to see if he could find the people that he knows from this guild, and surprisingly enough all except for two of them were grouped together by the bar. So with smile on his face, he headed towards them, which by the way creeped out half of the guild not because it was a creepy smile. But because he was smiling at all, from all of the stories and rumors he should never have such a thing on his face it should be a permanent frown. His smile was actually really nice and almost made you want to smile with him, which once again went against everything that they knew about him.

The Salamander was half way to his destination when he was stopped by gauntlet covered hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see who was brave enough to stop him, to find that it was the one and only Erza Scarlet also known as Titania.

"Are you the Salamander?" asked Erza.

"What a warm welcome Titania." replied the Salamander.

"You didn't answer my question." said Erza now getting slightly angry.

"Well what would be your response if I said no?" asked the Salamander.

"I would then say that you are a liar, because you somewhat match the description of the Salamander." said Erza.

"Well I don't have the horns, wings, and tail, that he is rumored to have. And now I have another question to ask, why ask a question if you aren't going to listen to the answer?" replied the Salamander.

"I would've listened to your answer." stated Erza.

"But you just said that you would have called me a liar." said the Salamnder now smirking at her.

"That would be because you are lying to me." responded Erza.

"But what if I'm not?" asked the Salamander, causing Erza to think for a bit and then finally making up her mind.

"I am sorry sir, for assuming that you were lying to me." replied Erza while doing a small bow.

"No need for an apology Titania, we were just discussing a hypothetical situation if I wasn't the Salamander. Which I happen to be, so what can I do for you Titania?" said the Salamander with a huge grin.

"What? Why? Whatever I challenge you to a fight Salamander." replied Erza, confused why he did that whole hypothetical situation with her.

"Okay, but not right now I have some people that I would like to see. Feel free to come along if you want Titania." said the Salamander once more heading towards the bar.

"Wow, who would have thought that all of the people that I know from Fairy Tail, except for two, would be in a group waiting for me." said the Salamander while looking at Lucy, Lisanna, Mira, and Ul.

"Wait, you three all know the Salamander too?" said a surprised Lucy pointing at the other girls.

"Yep, but I also didn't know that take-over sisters knew him." said Ul looking at Mira and Lisanna.

"Well we do Ul, and you never told us that you knew him." said Mira accusingly at Ul.

"Well good, you all now know that you each know me. Who wants to get something to eat while we catch up? Because if feels as if everybody in your guild is looking at me." said the Salamander, who was correct about everyone watching him.

"I would love to eat with you Salamander." said Ul grabbing one of his arms and putting it between her breasts.

"I wouldn't mind getting some food." replied Lucy, blushing at how up front Ul was being.

"Sure, if you want us too?" said Mira, referencing Lisanna and herself.

"Of course I do!" responded the Salamander with a smile.

"Salamander, what do you think you are doing?" asked Master Makarov from the second floor.

"Well I was inviting all of these beautiful ladies out to eat with me, but I guess it couldn't hurt if you came along as well Makarov." said Salamander eyeing the old man on the second level.

"You're dam right it won't hurt, and this time you're paying Salamander." replied Makarov while landing right next to the Salamander.

"HAHAHA, of course, of course, are you still upset that I skipped out on paying the last time?" said the Salamander while chuckling.

"Of course I am you ate enough food for thirty people, and then disappeared without saying a single word." said Makarov while raising an eyebrow up.

"Oh yea, sorry about that, I had an emergency quest come up so I took off. You know how it is." replied the Salamander while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh I know Gildarts is the same way." said Makarov while shaking his head back and forth.

"Where is he, I haven't seen him for a few years?" asked the Salamander scanning the guild for him, just in case he somehow missed him the first time.

"Probably off somewhere destroying something I am going to have to pay for." replied Makarov now pinching the bridge of his nose.

"HAHAHA, Makarov that stress there is going to kill you someday, look what it has already done to you. Its making you age faster, which is something you should be concerned about." said the Salamander now giving Makarov a smirk.

"Quite you, we all can't be like you, I mean look at you, it seems you haven't aged a day since the first time I saw you." said Makarov looking the Salamander all over.

"Well I most certainly have, and you know Makarov looks aren't everything. So let's continue this while we go get something to eat." said Salamander wanting to get some grub.

"Sounds good, I know of this all you can eat restaurant that you might enjoy." stated Makarov.

"Well then please lead the way Makarov." replied the Salamander, doing a hand gesture for Makarov to lead.

As the group started to leave, the rest of the guild couldn't believe what they just witnessed. The Master and Salamander were just talking as if they have been friends for years, talking about a previous time of them eating together, commenting on each other's looks. It was just really confusing for the guild, also the fact that the Salamander is now leaving with almost half of the women that happened to be at the guild today didn't go unnoticed by the guild. Just as the group was almost out the Salamander stopped and turned around.

"Are you coming Titania?" asked the Salamander, somewhat surprising the girl.

"Sure, but just to make sure that nothing indecent happens and that you don't back out of the promise that you made me." replied Erza while giving him a small glare.

"Great, and don't worry we will definitely have that dual." replied the Salamander with a smirk, as Erza caught up with the rest of the group. And then they left, leaving behind the rest of the guild that was now too shocked to say or do anything.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well there you have it readers, I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I did while righting it. So the next chapter is going to be about Natsu's past with these members of Fairy Tail. Well as always feel free to leave me a review.**

 **Until the next chapter**

 **Digem Out!**


	5. The Past with Fairies

Chapter 5: The Past with Fairies

"So could one of you guys tell me how you met Salamander here, because you all already know how I met him?" stated Lucy as she and the rest of her group sat down at table that could accommodate eight which was one more than their not so little group.

"Actually if you guys could call me by my real name that would be greatly appreciated." said the Salamander, which caused the girls to look at one another checking if anybody actually knew his real name. But one after another they all shook their heads no signifying that none of them knew his name that is until they looked at Master Makarov who was rocking the biggest shit eating grin possible.

"You girls don't know his name do you?" asked Makarov still sporting that same grin.

"Oh my god this is too great, it looks like I know him the best so I will tell you how I met Salamander, after he properly introduces himself." said Makarov way too happy about this slightly awkward situation.

"Thanks Maky." replied the Salamander with a smirk directed at Makarov.

"Hey I thought I told you to never call me that again." Makarov said in a deeper tone than he usually speaks in.

"But I had just asked you to call me by my real name, which you chose to ignore as well Maky." said the Salamander with his smirk still present.

"Yes but if I did that then you wouldn't have been able to introduce yourself to the women of my guild properly." refuted Makarov.

"You and always trying to be proper, you know that I really don't care about that." said the Salamander.

"Oh is that the persona of the big bad Salamander coming out to play." taunted Makarov, causing the girls at the table to be startled at this strange development.

"Don't make me kick your ass again old man." growled the Salamander at the old small man on the other side of the table.

"Look who's call who old, and you never beat me once, we agreed that it was a tie." bellowed Makarov now somewhat making a scene and causing most of the people in the restaurant look their direction.

"You want the Salamander old man, then you are going to get him!" shouted out the Salamander as he stood up from the table and ignited this fists on fire. Which startled Lucy having never seen him do that before, and also scared the rest of the customers there, which soon prompted an organized evacuation of all customers after paying their bills, most of the time by quite a bit more than the bill asked for. All of the girls at the table were just about to step in when the most unexpected thing happened.

"HAHAHAHAHA, oh man Makarov that never gets old does it?" said the Salamander as he then fell back into his seat laughing up a storm.

"AHAHAHAH, no it doesn't my boy, and it works like a charm every time." said Makarov also laughing as much as the Salamander.

"Could someone please explain what just happened?" asked Lisanna, knowing that all of the other girls where thinking the same thing.

"You're going to have to explain this time Makarov I still can't stop laughing." said the Salamander in between bursts of laughter.

"Can do my boy, well if you girls look around you will see why we did that." explained Makarov gesturing to the restaurant with his hands.

"Well everyone seems to have left the restaurant within the last minute." stated Ur seeing that the only other people still there was the staff.

"I don't get it why did you want everyone gone, and actually why did they leave so quickly?" asked a dumbfounded Lucy.

"Very simple my dear, they all left because they heard that I was challenging the legendary Salamander that all of those stories are about. And since most of the customers weren't mages they didn't want to stick around to see if he was the real deal, and for why, now we have this whole place to ourselves so we can now talk in peace. Also it is extremely funny to do that when I am with him, did you see some of those customers literally dump the contents of their wallets on to the table and book it out of here." explained Makarov with a huge grin on his face.

"I did Makarov, and thanks for doing that with me, you are the only one willing to do that, I really can't understand why though." said the Salamander with a happy smile on his face.

"I can think of a few reasons why no one does that with you." Lucy mumbled to herself.

"You know I am always glad to do that with you my boy, it's now become somewhat of a tradition hasn't it?" said Master Makarov.

"Indeed it has Makarov my old friend." replied the Salamander with a fond smile prominently displayed.

"Well you should get back to your introduction now that no one is here." said Makarov urging the Salamander on.

"Okay Makarov, alright ladies, my real name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." he introduced himself with a grin.

"Well it is nice to meet you Natsu." replied Erza.

"Nice to know your real name after all of these years." said Ur as she scooted her chair closer to him.

"That's a really nice name Natsu." said Mira smiling at him.

"It's nice to have a proper introduction Natsu." said Lisanna also giving him a small smile.

"Well everyone has said the usual stuff, so I have a question Natsu, do you try to keep your real name a secret?" asked Lucy now getting to the question that has been bugging her as soon as she realized she didn't know his name.

"No not really, what usually happens is that people figure out who I am and then never ask me for my real one. I mean all of you did it, which I don't mind because it is just what happens whenever I meet someone." replied Natsu.

"Well now that, we have that out of the way lets go back to Lucy's original question." said Makarov bringing all of the attention back to him.

"Another reason why I wanted to tell how I met him first is due to the fact that it is extremely boring, when compared to how you ladies met him. So on one of the guild master meetings in walks this salmon haired man and walks straight into the middle of the room and asks if this is the guild master meeting, which no one answers because no one knows who he is. So I finally tell him yes that it is, to which he responds good, I am the representative of the guild The Slayers, I know that we haven't been to one of these in ages, but we have decided to come back and try to form some bonds between our guilds in the future. Needless to say all of the guild Masters myself included were taken aback by this because up till now there had never once been meetings were the Master of the Slayers has joined us. So one of the Masters I can't remember witch one asked who he was and how do we know that he is telling the truth. Natsu's reply was I am Natsu Dragneel but I am guessing that most of you know me by my moniker the Salamander, and as for proof to my claims this should suffice, he said while pointing to his emblem on his right shoulder. Well one of the Master's still didn't believe him so he challenged him to a dual, it the Master of Phantom Lord Master Jose, well to finish this off quick Natsu here made him look like a fool. And ever since then Natsu has gone to those meetings in place of his Master who I still haven't seen yet and pretty much ever since that first meeting Natsu and I go out after the meeting and get something to eat and talk about what we have been up to. So like I said at the beginning not that exciting." finished Makarov.

"You're right Master that was incredibly boring considering who you were meeting." replied Ur.

"And yours is so much better, Ur my dear." said Master Makarov.

"So much better, okay now picture this scene a town about half the size of Magnolia in the snowy country just north of Fiore." said Ur really dramatically until someone asked a question.

"Wait you didn't live in Fiore and you actually meet Natsu out there?" asked Lucy.

"Yes, why is that so shocking?" Ur asked Lucy back.

"Well you said that you were a rogue mage back then, and I just assumed that you could only be a well-known rogue mage in Fiore considering that the other countries still support the Witch Hunt." stated Lucy.

"Well I am just that awesome Lucy, so back to my story; most of the buildings were completely destroyed or caught on fire which actually looked beautiful with the constant snow falling. I'm standing there facing down the demon Deliora, who stood three stories high, and had arms that reached all the way to the ground; and on the top of its head were two menacing horns that were in front of its huge main. I then took one quick look over my shoulder to see my two students Grey and Lyon passed out." continued Ur until once again being interrupted by Lucy.

"You mean Natsu was actually one of the slayers that took down Deliora and saved you and Grey, and who is this Lyon guy?" asked Lucy.

"For the love of god Lucy you better stop interrupting or so help me, but yes this is the same story that I told you before just with more details, and Lyon as I said was another of my students who trained alongside Grey, he chose to go to a different Guild to try and find his own path." replied Ur not a fan of being cut of in her story, then again who is?

"Sorry it won't happen again Ur" whimpered Lucy, clearly afraid of Ur and rightly so.

"So as I was saying I looked at them and just knew I couldn't let them die to Deliora, so I made up my mind right then to cast ICE SHELL on Deliora to seal that demon away for good, but the down side of casting a spell like that were no one can undo it and it would cost me my life. Which at that time was an easy price to pay in order to save my two students, but right as I was about to start casting it a giant ball of fire exploded on Deliora's face knocking it back a few yards. I was so confused on what just happened and looked everywhere trying to figure out where it had come from.

I finally looked up and in the air were two figures floating their conversing about something. Then the one that turned out to be Natsu took off at Deliora and then he fell like a meteorite and hit Derliora in the chest causing it to roar out in pain. The next thing I know is this beautiful blue haired woman landed next to me and asks if I need any healing, I quickly directed her to my students and she then got to work. That was when I noticed that she had a white cat with her that also had wings which I then realized was how they flew around, I tried to ask the cat a few questions but she kept on giving me the response of tch, which is really annoying. The blue haired girl then came back to me and started to heal all of my injuries except for the leg because that was completely gone, and she even apologized to me for not being able to fix that.

Then there was a loud roar from Deliora which then caused the girl to call out to her cat, and I can't remember its name but it was definitely a girl's name, and they took flight once more and headed into battle against Deliora. You should have seen those guys working together each pair of two were completely on the same brain waves knowing what the other one wanted to do. The girl and her white cat and Natsu and his blue one, working as one unit that is until Deliora got a good hit onto the girl and she and her cat were launched away. The next thing I know there is this huge explosion of magic energy, and Natsu is now standing in front Deliora with a huge pillar of flames the height of Deliora.

Then the real show began, Natsu let out a roar that I could have sworn came from an actual dragon and charged at the demon easily dodging the punches it threw at him, which allowed him to get to Deliora's. With one fist covered in golden flames he smashed into its knee, making this sickening cracking sound which was followed by a pain filled roar from Deliora as it fell to its knees in pain, but Natsu did the exact same thing to its other lag. Making Deliora unable to walk, which wasn't enough for this guy, the just kept on hitting in its back, face, and pretty much anywhere he could find a small opening, he eventually destroyed both elbows as well, meaning Deliora could no longer move without being in excruciating pain.

Natsu then rocketed up into the air, by shooting flames from his feet and, once he was about three hundred feet in the air. He formed two balls of fire on in each hand, and then he bought them together and then launched it at the downed Deliora. It hit Deliora causing it to let one final scream and then everything in a one hundred yard radius was reduced to ash, Natsu then let out his own triumphant roar and then all of a sudden started to plummet back down to the ground. I was so concerned that he was going to die from the impact but at the last second his blue cat caught him and then flew of before I could even say thank you two either Natsu or the blue haired girl.

Then on one of Masters trips to the guild masters meeting he decided to take me along where I actually got to meet the Salamander. The one responsible for saving my life and the lives of my students." finished Ur with her story glad that Lucy didn't but in ever again.

"You remember that way better than I do Ur." replied Natsu with a sheepish smile.

"Wow" was the only response from the rest of the group present, because they just now heard that Natsu took down a demon from the book of Zeref pretty much all by himself.

"Hey Natsu what was the name of that Blue haired girl, I would like to thank her in person sometime?" asked Ur.

"Oh that's Wendy she's like my little sister, I will try and bringer her next time I stop by if Carla will let me." replied Natsu.

"Wait someone can actually stop you?" asked Lucy not believing that someone could stop Natsu from doing anything that he wants.

"Yea Carla she was the white cat from Ur's story and is Wendy's partner they go everywhere together. Oh and Ur don't feel bad at how she treated you back then, that's how she treats most people, it took me forever to get her to start talking me like a normal person, she also is really protective of Wendy." stated Natsu with a smile.

"So where is your blue cat from the story and what is his name." asked Lucy cheerfully, finding it funny that two of the Slayers, who were known for their ferociousness, had flying cats as partners.

"His name was Happy and he unfortunately died about two years ago." stated Natsu instantly losing his smile, and causing both of Strauss sisters to flinch and then have very guilt expressions.

"Sorry to hear that Natsu I wish I could have met him." replied Ur.

"I'm so sorry I asked Natsu, I didn't know." said Lucy really regretting how cheerfully she asked that question it must have just made it worse for Natsu.

"Its fine Lucy you couldn't have known, and hey Happy wouldn't want me dwelling on the past." replied Natsu with a sad smile, still obviously hurt about his little buddy death.

"I'm so sorry Natsu; I wish I could go back and change it I really do. I'm so sorry it's all my fault." cried out Mira as she burst into tears, which shocked everyone except for Lisanna and Natsu.

"No Mira, it's not your fault if it's anyone's fault it's mine, I was so stupid to try and talk to that beast thinking it was still Elfman. I am so sorry, I don't know what I can do to make it up to you but I will somehow." cried out Lisanna while also crying like her big sister, now everyone except for the dragon slayer at the table were really confused.

"Hey, hey, you two calm down and listen to me here." said Natsu as he went over to the two sisters and brought them into a big group hug,

"Shhh, Shhh, I am going to say it to you two like I said it back then you are not at fault here, no one is at fault." he said while still hugging them.

"How can you honestly say that to us, after we caused your best friend to die." whispered Mira while still slightly sobbing.

"Simple Mira, Happy died doing what he thought was right, it is what me and him did and I still do. If there is any chance that we can save someone than we take it, that is what he did back then it's just who he was, if he had done nothing and you or Lisanna had died when he knew that he could have helped. He probably would have been so distraught that he would have starved himself to death like he almost did that one time, even though we all knew that he couldn't have done anything to save that little girl. But Happy didn't care and wouldn't listen to us for a long time, that was until I got through to him and made a promise that as long as either of us were still breathing we would do anything to save someone in need, which is what he did back then. So please stop blaming yourselves you two, it isn't what Happy would have wanted." said Natsu as a few tears escaped while talking to them.

"So from now on I don't ever want to hear an I'm sorry from either of you two or that it is your fault, what I want to see is you two being like what he was named after and what he always made me feel, and still makes me feel about life even though it can suck really bad sometimes. You just got to get back up and be happy." said Natsu now smiling at them.

"Okay we'll try." they both replied with small smiles.

"Good, now all three of us have a story to tell so that the rest of the group can understand what's going on."

 **Flash Back to two years ago:**

"Mira I evacuated all of the villagers what do you… Oh my god what happened to you?" asked Lisanna as she ran to her sister seeing that she was severely injured.

"It was too strong, this job was too far out of our league." replied Mira clearly in a lot of pain with one of her bones actually sticking out of her forearm.

"Here let me wrap that to stop the bleeding, where is Elfman?" asked Lisanna as she started to wrap Mira's arm which hurt more while getting wrapped up.

"Not here anymore, you have to go now Lisanna it's coming for me." said Mira while she tried to push Lisanna away.

"But where is Elfman and we are both not leaving without you." stated a determined Lisanna.

"You don't understand Lisanna, the beast took over Elfman he's gone you need to run right now!" shouted Mira finally getting up on her knees still trying to push Lisanna away with one arm.

"RRRAAAAWWW" came a roar as the Beast emerged from the trees and looked at the two sisters.

"GO Lisanna, run while you still can!" shouted Mira, but Lisanna didn't listen.

"Hey Elfman, I know that you are still in there, don't you recognize your sisters, it's me little Lisanna and right there is Mirajane. Let's just all forget about this and head home together." Lisanna said with a huge smile on her face and her arms spread wide for a hug.

The Beast stood there for a while looking at the girl in front of him, and then decided that it no longer was interested and swung its arm down to smash the girl to nothing.

"Lisanna!" screamed Mira in horror as she saw the arm come down on her sister, but it was stopped by something or more like someone. Standing there holding up the arm was Natsu in all his glory, holding back the fist that would have flattened her a second later.

"This is the part where you run for your life little girl." said Natsu with his grin on his face even in a situation like this.

"I can't that's my brother in there, I need to get him back so we can still be a family." replied Lisanna sad that she might lose a brother if she doesn't do something.

"Oh, okay now things are starting to mak…" said Natsu but was cut off by being swatted away with the Beast's other hand.

"Big brother Elfman, I know you can her me, st.." but she too was stopped mid-sentence, but she wasn't as thrown as far or as hard. When she looked back at where she used to be standing, there now was the Beast's fists making a little crater, when he lifted his fist up Lisanna noticed a patch of blue that didn't used to be there.

"Oh you are so fucked now Beast!" bellowed Natsu as he charged in and started land a ton of his **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST** on the Beast.

"First you take their brother from them, and then you hurt one of them and were about to kill the other one twice!" shouted Natsu as he started to throw in some elbows and kicks into the mix.

"But no that is not enough for you asshole is it, you then had to go and smash my best friend into the ground! **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!** " shouted Natsu unleashing it point blank on the Beast, making it revert back to Elfman. Natsu, then slung him over his shoulder and headed back to the sisters. They were both startled to see him carrying Elfman back with him.

"Oh my god sir, thank you so much I don't know how I will ever repay you." said Lisanna to Natsu.

"Thank you, thank you, thanks." said Mira not being able to come up with anything else.

"It's no problem I do need to go and check on my friend though." Natsu said as he put Elfman down and headed towards the crater. Once he got there his heart jumped to his throat because of what he saw, down in the middle of the crater was Happy, lying in a pool of his own blood making his once perfect blue coat of fur no longer that.

"Happy can you hear me little buddy?" asked Natsu panicking at how much blood there was considering how small he was.

"Nat su?" Happy coughed out.

"I here Happy, please don't talk you need to conserve your energy." Natsu said looking around trying to figure out what he could do to save his friend.

"But Natsu" he coughed out in between gasps for air.

"Happy please listen to me for once dammit." replied Natsu extremely mad at the situation that he is in.

"Is she safe?" asked Happy wheezing in between breaths.

"Who are you talking about Happy?" asked Natsu obviously not thinking clearly.

"The girl with the white hair." stated Happy struggling more and more as time went on.

"Oh them, don't worry little buddy thanks to you they are both safe and sound and can return home as one big happy family." said Natsu while crying, knowing now what was going to be happening very soon.

"Good I am so glad that I could help this time." replied Happy now smiling up at Natsu.

"Happy you idiot, you have always helped me and many others more times than I can count." said Natsu while tears kept coming.

"Our promise?" asked Happy really quietly just enough for Natsu.

"Of course I remember our promise to each other, as long as one of us is still breathing right?" asked Natsu looking down at his best friend.

"Aye Sir." whispered Happy and then closed his eyes while still having that smile on his face that just made everyone happy when seeing it.

"Come on little buddy you just got to stay with me a little longer, you can't leave me right now we haven't tried every type of fish there is yet." said Natsu as he was now openly crying for the friend that he just lost, while picking him up in his arms for one final hug. Natsu stayed this way for the next five minutes, with the two sisters having watched the whole thing and now both of the feeling completely at fault for what just happened.

Natsu then got up and wrapped Happy in his cape and then headed back to the two sisters.

"Where are you two headed?" asked Natsu as he handed the little bundle over two Lisanna and went to pick up Elfman.

"What are you doing?" asked Mira shocked that this man looked like he was going to still help them after what just happened.

"Carrying this guy because neither of you two will be able to, so let's go." stated Natsu with almost no emotion.

"It's all my fault, I am so sorry sir." Lisanna cried out as she hugged the bundle that sacrificed his life for hers.

"You two are not at fault here, no one is at fault, now let's get going." stated Natsu as he started to lead the way just so that the two sisters would start walking.

The rest of the time no words were spoken between the three of them. They boarded the train heading for Magnolia which surprising to the two sisters that Natsu came along with them; they didn't say anything not knowing what they really could say at a time like this. Once at Magnolia Natsu carried Elfman all the way to the front doors of the guild, which is where someone spoke the first words between the three of them in a long time.

"Here's your brother, may I have my friend back?" Natsu asked as Lisanna quickly handed over the bundle that contained his dead best friend. And with that he continued on past the guild and headed for the forest, and wasn't seen by the two sisters again, they learned about a month later that it was the Salamander and his cat that saved their lives that day.

 **End of Flash back:**

"So after I left you two I went to the area that I found his egg, and made a grave for him looking over the whole valley and Magnolia, Happy really did like that few from up there." said Natsu finishing the whole story, causing all of them to cry towards the end when he told them of his last words with happy.

This caused all of them to also come to the realization that the person Natsu had to visit before he went to check up on Lucy was Happy. This once again caused almost all of them to start crying again. After they all calmed down they went back to eating and struck up some normal conversation with each other, talking about this and that.

"I think you really would have liked these people from Fairy Tail, Happy." Natsu whispered to himself, quietly enough for no one else to hear with a sad smile on his lips.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **So thanks for reading. My only question is did I do Happy death okay, because if I didn't I am so sorry, I got really sad while writing it. It really make me wonder how some of those writers out there can keep writing sad stories. Well that's it for now and by the way Natsu and Erza's fight will be in the next chapter. So as always feel free to leave a review.**

 **Until the next chapter**

 **Digem Out!**


	6. Emergency Quest

Chapter 6: Emergency Quest

Natsu and his group of Friends from Fairy Tail have just left the restaurant that they were eating at.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" asked Natsu looking at the wizards of Fairy Tail.

"We could always head back to the guild." suggested Master Makarov.

"That sounds like an okay idea, are you sure that your other mages will be able to handle a mage from the Slayers staying there?" asked Natsu with a big smirk.

"They will have to Natsu, no friend of mine will feel unwelcomed at my guild." stated Makarov with a confident grin.

"You are a really unique mage, Master Makarov, and it appears that you are raising other unique mages. And that is probably one of the best things that I have seen in a long time." replied Natsu with a big smile stretching across his face.

"Thanks Natsu, glad to hear that you approve." said Makarov still grinning. As the group continued on towards the guild until something dropped from the sky and landed in front of their small group.

"I knew that you would be nearby Natsu." stated a blue haired women that's features were extremely close to Erza's figure. Her outfit was almost identical to Natsu's except for that instead of the colors of black and red, she wore blue and grey. She also wore a skirt and tight shorts, rather than the pants that Natsu wears; she too had a surprising amount of scars on her that she obtained during battles. But unlike Natsu it appeared that she was able to keep her head and neck away from getting scars.

"Hey Wendy, how did you know that I would be here?" asked Natsu, now revealing to the group that this was the girl that was in Ur's story.

"You always come and visit his grave whenever you are in the area Natsu." replied Wendy now having a sad expression on her face.

"Hey come on Wendy, you know that he wouldn't want you to be sad about it still." stated Natsu as he approached her.

"Natsu's right Wendy, Happy died doing what he believed was right and would much rather she you smiling like you usually are." stated a white cat that floated down and landed on Wendy's shoulder.

"I know Carla, it's just still hard knowing that we are never going to see him again." replied Wendy.

"Wendy we know it's hard, but we have to keep fighting it's what he would have wanted, and I assume that you came here for some other reason other than talking about Happy?" asked Natsu.

"Sorry about that Natsu, I forgot, Master sent me to get you since you were the closest one. We were given an emergency quest by the council that needs to be completed as soon as possible." replied Wendy giving Natsu a small bow.

"Well it looks like we are going to have to have our little duel later Erza, the joys of being the cleanup crew for the Council." said Natsu while looking at the red haired knight.

"Does this happen often?" asked Erza, sad that she wasn't going to be able to fight him.

"More often than you would think, this is why I had to run out at our last dinner Makarov. So Wendy what did they screw up this time, or is a Dark Guild getting too bold with their actions?" asked Natsu.

"Both actually, one of their artifacts was stolen by a Dark Guild and the Council doesn't know what they are going to do with it." explained Wendy.

"So what artifact was it?" asked Natsu.

"Well you see it's…" said Wendy clearly not wanting to tell him.

"Wendy out with it now, you know that I will never go into a situation blindly if I don't have to." stated Natsu in a deep tone that startled the other girls.

"It's Lullaby Natsu, another one of Zeref's demons." said Charle stepping in so Wendy wouldn't have to give him the info.

"Fuck, you should have said that right away. I assume that all limitations are taken off?" asked Natsu with his head down so his eyes were shadowed, but the mages of Fairy Tail were more concerned about the magic that was emanating off of him in huge waves.

"Yes Natsu, no restrictions, all that matters is that Lullaby is stopped. They are supposed to be located north of Oshibana but you are guaranteed to smell it so you will find them." answered Charle with a frown.

"Then I will meet you two there." said Natsu as he started to walk away from them.

"Ile Vernier!" said Wendy as a magical circle appeared under Natsu.

"Thanks Wendy." said Natsu as he gave her a quick smile while looking over his shoulder and then took off at speeds that shouldn't have been possible for a human.

"We better go after him." stated Charle looking at Wendy who still was frowning.

"Wait Wendy, I never got to thank you for what you did for me all those years ago." said Ur as she stepped forward and gave a large bow to Wendy to show her how much it meant to her.

"It really wasn't much, but your welcome anyways." said Wendy as she was once again about to take off after Natsu.

"The Lullaby that you are going to go fight isn't the ones from the stories is it?" asked Lucy nervously hoping that she didn't actually hear Zeref's name.

"Yes it is, which if we stay here much longer we will be late for the fighting." stated Wendy in a neutral tone.

"How are you so calm, you are going after something that can kill you with just hearing it?" asked Lucy.

"Because this is what we do, when the kingdom of Fiore or the Council needs something done we are the ones that are called." stated Wendy still looking as if this was just a normal day to her.

"One more question and the you can go Wendy, why did Natsu get so worked up learning what you guys were going after?" asked Mira wanting to know why it looked like he was about to explode. Wendy dropped her head and then started to explain quickly so that she could go after Natsu.

"Over the years Natsu has fought a lot of the demons that Zeref had created, Deliora for example was one of the bigger ones. But unfortunately he wasn't always the first one sent to deal with them because he wasn't in the area, and on a few of those we lost members. He of course blames himself and would strive harder to try and not let that ever happen again, but what happened two years ago made Natsu have only two goals in his life, one was to never break his last promise with Happy. The other one was to absolutely wipe anything even remotely related to Zeref off the face of the world." explained Wendy still with her head down.

"But that really doesn't make sense Happy died saving me from the Beast, which had nothing to do with Zeref." stated Lisanna with a sad expression.

"That's where you would be wrong; the Beast was actually created by Zeref followers trying to reproduce Deliora. This is why Natsu is now getting rid of anything related to Zeref. But now I must really go, Charle max speed please." said Wendy as she jumped into the air and was caught by her white cat.

"You didn't even have to ask Wendy." replied Charle as she the rocketed away from the group of Fairy Tail mages.

"Don't you think that we should follow them in case that they need help Master?" asked Erza.

"Erza is right Master, it looks like just the two of them are going to have to take down an entire Dark Guild and then deal with a legendary demon from the book of Zeref." inputted Ur.

"We can definitely try to catch up to them." answered Master Makarov as they headed to their magic mobile.

"Well judging by how angry Natsu looked, it shouldn't be that hard to spot where the battle would be happening." pointed out Mira as they all climbed into the vehicle and Master Makarov strapped into the plug and took the wheel.

"You do have a point there Mira." replied Makarov as they took off after the two Slayers.

"Master I have a question, that I became curious after hearing you and Natsu talk." said Lucy.

"And what would that be Lucy?" asked Master Makarov still making the vehicle soar on the roads.

"Well it is actually a question that Ur might know too, but how old is Natsu? You both made it sound like you meet him quite a while ago and he only appears to be in his mid-twenties, and you also made a comment about him not looking any different." asked Lucy looking at Ur since Master Makarov was busy driving.

"Well I don't know how old he is, but I first saw him ten years ago and he looked to be the same age as he is now, only difference is that he has more scars now." answered Ur.

"Same for me Lucy, but I have known him for an additional five years, but it still looks like he hasn't aged a day." replied Master Makarov.

"Wait so the rumors about him being one of the founding members might actually be true?" asked Lisanna.

"It would appear that rumor might not be that far off." stated Erza apparently fine that Natsu could be over a hundred years old.

"You know Lucy the best way to figure this out would be to just talk with him, he seems like he doesn't mind telling things about himself and actually enjoys people treating him normally." said Mira.

"Yeah you are probably right, so how much longer until we get there?" asked Lucy.

"Another two hours probably." said Ur while looking outside at everything zipping by them.

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet and they passed Oshibana about ten minutes ago and then headed to large amount of smoke in the distance. Once they got there they were all surprised at what they saw, the best description was a warzone. Absolutely everything in the area was covered in ash or charred black, there was also numerous fires still burning and some of them seemed to keep burning even though there was nothing left for them to burn.

The group slowly made their way towards what they assumed used to be the guild hall of the Dark Guild. Half of its roof was blown off, the doors were no longer attached to the frame and like everything in this area fire was everywhere. As they were getting closer Lisanna tripped on something that she didn't see, upon looking at what she tripped over she was completely horrified.

"Lisanna what's wrong?" asked Mira noticing the scared expression that her sister now had.

"It's a body!" said Lisanna pointing with a shaking finger at the black object at her feet. They now noticed that Lisanna was correct and at her feet was indeed a body, but what made it terrifying was that you could tell that whoever it was in incredible pain as they died. It would appear that the person was burnt alive, which could easily be seen as a really painful way to go.

They then unfortunately, noticed that it wasn't the only body, spread all over the ground there were numerous bodies that looked like they shared the same fate as the first one. But after closer inspections it could be seen that some died from being shot in the head while others simply just had their throats cut. Those that didn't go out either of those ways died to the fire that apparently consumed everything in this area.

"Who would do such a thing?" asked a shaking Lucy, having never seen so many dead bodies, actually having never seen one dead body before.

"Isn't it obvious." stated Ur, looking like she wasn't surprised to find this.

"No it isn't at least not for me." stated the still shaking Lucy.

"It was the Salamander." answered Erza while still looking at all what one single man was capable of doing by himself.

"No this isn't like Natsu, this is just too brutal." replied Lucy shaking her head back and forth in denial.

"Sorry but this was definitely the Salamander, you just haven't seen him when he is actually fighting." said Mira who also surprisingly looked fine with it, unlike her sister Lisanna who was freaking out with Lucy but not saying anything.

"But Natsu was so nice, how can he do something so terrible?" asked Lucy.

"Because it wasn't Natsu, Lucy." replied Master Makarov.

"You guys just said that it was him moments ago." stated a now confused Lucy.

"No we said that it was the Salamander, the best way to look at it is that Natsu has two personalities. The one that you and the rest of us have met, which is Natsu, and the other one that only comes out for his enemies and that would be the Salamander." explained Master Makarov.

"Okay I guess that makes sense, but why is he killing all of them?" asked Lucy looking at all of the bodies.

"Well if you remember the white cat, Carla I think was her name, said that there was no restrictions which I take it means that he can use lethal force. It might even be encouraged when dealing with situations like this, because if you kill your enemy there is no way for them to get in your way later. Also considering that this is a Dark Guild he might have been ordered to eliminate them rather than arrest them because it is easier for the Council that way. All I can say is that I am glad that I am not him, because not everyone can take people's lives and still remain as human as Natsu is, even if he is killing despicable humans. We should all really be thankful that the Slayers are willing to do the things that we can't or are not willing to do." said Master Makarov while stroking his mustache.

"They truly don't get the thanks that they should do they?" asked Erza coming up to the Master.

"Yes, and it probably won't ever happen. But I know that I will be eternally grateful to them." said Ur.

"Me too Ur, without them there is a good chance Lisanna and I wouldn't be here either." said Mira coming up to the group. They all heard a terrible scream come from inside the guild and a man with black spiky hair came staggering out while another scream was heard.

"Run for the love of god, before that monster comes back." said the man as he fell before them, but continued to crawl away from the guild.

"What monster?" asked Lucy nervous at the prospect of a monster being inside of the guild.

"The, the, the, sss…" spoke the man not being able to get his words out.

"Spit it out already." said Erza as she turned the man onto his back so that they could look at his face. What they saw was that half of his body was brutally burned and appeared to be causing the man server pain.

"The Salamander." he croaked out and closed his eyes.

"Oh my god did he just die in front of us?" asked Lucy with her eyes opened as wide as humanly possible.

"Settle down Lucy he just passed out." replied Erza as she checked his pulse.

"Why are you guys here." came a growl from behind them. They turned around and were once again shocked by what they saw. Standing in the doorway was Natsu Dragneel covered in copious amounts of blood and soot holding a dagger in each of his hands that were literally dripping blood.

"We came in case you guys needed help." replied Erza.

"That was not needed." said Wendy stepping right next to Natsu. She too had blood on her but it was nothing compared to what Natsu had on him, she also was in the process of cleaning her katana making sure that she removed all of the blood.

"We were concerned, it was just the two of you against a whole Dark Guild." explained Mira.

"That was very rude of you to disregard me." said someone who walked up to the other side of Wendy. It was another woman who happened to be just a little shorter than Wendy, she also had on an outfit identical to Wendy except that hers was white and grey colored. But what stood out the most was that her hair was white and had two cat ears sticking out of it, she also had a white tail swishing back and forth. And her hands weren't normal either, they looked like human hands mixed with cats because they were covered in white fur and had razor sharp claws at the tips of her fingers, that happened to be covered in blood, which seemed like it was a thing that all three of them had in common.

"Who are you, I don't think that we have met before?" asked Lisanna.

"Ignorant Humans, you met me earlier today." stated the weird cat lady in disgust.

"I am pretty sure that we would have remembered if we met you before." stated Ur also having no idea who this new women was.

"Like I said before ignorant humans, we don't have time for this." said the cat lady.

"That is Carla guys, the small white cat that was with me when we first met, this is just what she looks like in her battle form." explained Wendy knowing that here two companions were not going to explain it.

"What?" asked all of Fairy Tail mages in disbelief.

"Enough, I don't have time for this shit, step aside Makarov I have a job that needs to be completed." stated Natsu as he came closer.

"Sorry Natsu, but I can't let you kill that man. You have already beaten him there is no reason to end his life." said Master Makarov.

"No reason? Sorry Makarov but I have plenty of reasons to annihilate that sorry excuse for a human being." shouted Natsu clearly angry that someone was getting in his way.

"Like what my boy?" asked Master Makarov.

"First he is a murder as were all of the other members here were, their guild specialized in assassinations. Second he was skilled enough to get through all of the Councils wards and get Lullaby which means he can do it again and possibly try to unleash another terrible thing onto Earth Land. Final reason he started to mess with things pertaining to Zeref which means that he has to die, they were going to unleash Lullaby at the next Masters meeting to kill all of you old geezers. But after we came and were destroying them they switched their tactics to just unleashing it on the nearest town." explained Natsu seething with unmatched rage and anger at the Dark mage on the ground.

"Sorry Natsu, but I still can't allow you to do that." stated Master Makarov.

"And who are you to go against the order of the Council?" asked Cherla.

"I am Master Makarov and one of the Ten Wizard Saints." replied Master Makarov.

"HAHAHA that's it old man, every single member of our guild is at or above the level of the tenth Wizard Saint." replied Carla while snickering and causing the rest of members from Fairy Tail to be startled by that info.

"Carla these people are friends of Natsu, try and not be so rude." reprimanded Wendy.

"Makarov it's as she said, the Council gave this order so step aside." growled Natsu.

"But the Council is wrong you don't have to kill him to stop them." stated Makarov not backing down.

"Makarov we're friends right, so please let me do my job and then we can leave." said Natsu still glaring at Makarov.

"Yes we are Natsu, which is why I can't let you senselessly kill this man." said Makarov.

"Master is right Natsu we can't let you do this." said Mira as she stood next to Makarov.

"Yea Natsu you can't do this, it would make you a monster like all of those terrible rumors." said Lucy as she too stood with them with Lisanna following suit, blocking Natsu from his target.

"They are all correct Natsu, I can't sit back and watch you do something so terrible, it would go against everything that I believe in." stated Erza as she too joined the group stopping Natsu. The only one that wasn't with them was Ur and all she did was back up clearly stating that she wasn't going to be part of this.

"You all know that you are defying the Council right?' asked Carla.

"Yes and your point cat?" asked Mira.

"That in doing so you could very easily get your guild disbanded, especially with how much trouble you guys are already in." explained Carla.

"We are willing to take that risk to help a friend." replied Master Makarov.

"But you aren't helping Natsu, you are making this a lot harder on him. If you were truly his friends you would step aside and let him do what needs to be done." said Wendy in a low and dangerous voice.

"That is not true Wendy, a real friend wouldn't let him do this." stated Lucy.

"Are you saying that I am not a true friend of Natsu?" asked Wendy while shouting at Lucy.

"Yes, I guess I am." declared Lucy and Wendy was about to attack but Natsu spoke again.

"Enough, Makarov don't make me do this." said Natsu with his head down.

"You won't do anything Natsu, yes you are an influential mage but I am a Wizard Saint which means that you can't touch me without there being sever consequences." stated Makarov.

"But that is where you are wrong Makarov; I have been given the order to eliminate anything in my way which includes Wizard Saints. This means that I could kill you right now and the only thing that would happen is my reputation would only increase. So please Makarov step aside, and that goes for the rest of you, I really don't want to hurt the few friends that I have, but I will if you don't give me any other option." said Natsu still with his head down.

"I am truly sorry Natsu but I will not step down, and I am afraid that the rest of them won't either." said Master Makarov looking at the women standing with him seeing that they weren't going to back down.

"This is my final warning Makarov; think about their safety, all that is going to happen here is that you guys will get hurt or worse. It is guaranteed that he is going to die today, what isn't, is if you guys are going to get hurt, that still doesn't have to happen." said Natsu hoping that they would listen to reason.

"Natsu once Fairy Tail sets its mind to something, nothing can stop us." said Master Makarov.

"I really wish that was true Makarov, well it was fun knowing what it felt to hang out with a group of friends but I should have known that it wasn't going to last. Nothing good ever lasts for me." Natsu said with a sad smile that actually made them feel sorry for him, that is until he started to release his magic. It was nothing like they ever felt before; even Master Makarov took a step back because of the insane amount of power Natsu was giving off. It was just about to get really bad when suddenly they all heard the vehicle that the Fairy Tail mages came in, that off with someone laughing maniacally.

"For fucking Christ's sake you idiots didn't even tie up your captive." shouted Natsu as his magical presence dissipated.

"Well you see we…" Erza started to try and explain.

"Shut the fuck up. Just so you know you are all responsible for every person that dies because of that man and there is a good possibility he has Lullaby with him so congratulations you are all most likely became accessories to mass murder now. Enjoy spending the rest of your life in jail thinking how you helped kill all of those people just because you wouldn't let me do my goddam job and got in my way. Seems like one of the oldest guilds has finally fallen!" shouted Natsu in pure hatred and then ignited into flames and took off after the vehicle.

"Oh dear god what have we done." shouted Lisanna already in tears.

"They won't actually throw us into jail will they?" asked Erza looking at the Master.

"You really don't think he had Lullaby do you?" asked Mira also looking at her Master.

"This won't ruin Fairy Tail will it?" asked Lucy. All of these were pretty much all said at the same time.

"This is why I hate humans, they never think about the big picture and how such a small action can change everything." said Charle now in her smaller form.

"Ile Vernier!" said Wendy casting it on all of the Fairy Tail mages as Charle picked her up.

"Why did you do that Wendy?" asked Ur.

"Because maybe you guys can save some lives, but this time stay away from us and don't get in our way. Because I can guarantee that Natsu won't hesitate this time, especial since he hesitated now and people are most likely going to die." explained Wendy and the Charle flew off.

"Master what are we going to do?" asked Erza.

"We should do what Wendy suggested and make sure that you stay away from Natsu, I would much rather us go to prison than any of you dying." said Master Makarov with a frown.

"Wait you mean what he shouted at us might happen?" asked Mira thinking that Natsu might have just used them to vent his anger.

"Yes Mira, if that man did have Lullaby and it gets used then we will be held accountable. This means that it would probably be the end of Fairy Tail, and we would be thrown into jail. But right now we can't think about that we need to get to Oshibana as fast as we can and save as many people as possible." said Master Makarov as he took off after Wendy and Natsu, with the rest of the Fairy Mages following close behind.

Once they got there they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Just on the outskirts of town was standing a huge seven story tall demon made out of wood, which had three glowing purple eyes that were glaring at the Salamander standing in front of a huge fire wall that was between him and the city. They also noticed that Wendy and Charle were nowhere to be seen, most likely evacuating the citizens to safety.

"Well let's not just sit here, let's make sure that all of the citizens are safe and out of the area." said Makarov as he then charged into the city, once again followed by his fellow mages. They did this for the next thirty minutes as they heard the explosions going off in the distance, after which they were confident that everyone had been evacuated and met up in front of a church that they agreed to meet up at after they were done.

"It appears that everyone has been evacuated." stated Erza with her stoic expression.

"How many casualties were there?" asked Master Makarov with a frown dreading the number coming.

"I found none." replied Mira with a smile.

"Me either." said Ur.

"I didn't as well." chimed in Lisanna.

"Same for me." answered Lucy also smiling.

"So no one died." stated Erza with a smile now gracing her features.

"Yes, all thanks to Natsu." stated Master Makarov still frowning.

"Come on Master lighten up, no one got hurt." said Mira with a smile.

"Only because of Natsu, though if it wasn't for him there would be a really good chance that this whole city would be dead right now." said Master Makarov as he looked in the direction of the battle.

"Well since everyone else is safe, why don't we go over and help him?" asked Erza still having her small smile.

"I think that we should listen to Wendy, Erza, let's not get in his way." replied Ur before Master Makarov could answer.

"But we could help him." refuted Erza.

"Just like you guys helped him before." said Ur with a little venom in her words.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." said Erza.

"Yea but it did Erza, and because of it Fairy Tail might still be disbanded." said Ur angrily.

"Why, no one has died and we fixed our mistake?" asked Erza.

"First off we don't know that no one has died, just because we didn't find any doesn't mean that it didn't happen. Second people could still die Erza, the battle is still going on, and also we didn't fix shit, Natsu is fixing the mistake that you guys made. None of you know how serious a demon from the book of Zeref is, and now because of that we might lose Fairy Tail and go to jail, just because you couldn't let some murder die, for crying out loud it wasn't like Natsu was making you help him do it, all he wanted was for you guys to get out of his way." ranted Ur, letting all of her anger out.

"Ur's right Erza, we will sit this one out unless we are told otherwise." said Master Makarov before Erza could start arguing with Ur. Just then they heard a loud crash and looked up at the steeple of the church to see that something slammed into it, and then fell to the ground in front of the church.

"Fuck that one hurt like hell." said Natsu getting up from the ruble of the church, he looked like he was having a tough time with Lullaby. He had a few new cuts and bruises, the worst one was definitely a fresh on that went over his right eye but going in the opposite direction of his other one and seemed to be bleeding a lot.

"Natsu!" shouted the mages of Fairy Tail in concern.

"What the fuck are you fairies doing here, haven't you already done enough." spat out Natsu while glaring at them with is one eye.

"Well we came to help and evacuate the citizens." replied Makarov.

"It seems like you fairies are not be as completely useless like I was starting to think. So I am guessing this means that everyone is out of the town?" asked Natsu wanting to know now.

"Yes they are all gone." answered Makarov quickly.

"Great, now I don't have to be wasting half of my magic with that protective wall." said Natsu as he did a hand gesture and the huge fire wall disappeared revealing Lullaby who also looked a lot worse than he did when they first saw him.

"Natsu we can help you." suggested Erza.

"Quite calling me that it's the Salamander and just stay back I am going to finish this." spat out Natsu as he took off towards Lullaby. The next thing they saw was Natsu ignite into flames and flew directly at the chest of Lullaby with his daggers in front of him. He collided with the demon causing an explosion and then bursting out the back side of the demon and gracefully landing on the ground.

"You dam maggot that hurt, I am tired of trying to swat you." shouted Lullaby.

"My thoughts exactly demon, which is why I just ended it." declared Natsu.

"What are you talking about you miserable insect, I am perfectly fi… oh what is this pain?" asked Lullaby as he grabbed the hole that Natsu just punctured though him.

"I am going to enjoy watching you burn from the inside out." said Natsu looking back at Lullaby.

"No make it stop!" shouted out Lullaby as cracks started to show and fire could be seen eating away at the insides of the demon. Within the next two minutes there was nothing left of the demon once known as Lullaby.

"That is just incredible." stated Mira as they looked at Natsu standing in front of the pile of ashes which was all that remained of Lullaby.

"He was able to take on that demon all by himself while also protecting the city." stated Ur while looking at Natsu wondering what he was thinking right now.

"Why is he just standing there?" asked Lucy.

"No idea, but I am really glad that we didn't fight him, I don't think that we would have made it." said Erza in sheer awe of what just took place for the last half hour.

"Are you cowards hoping that I would faint or something, because that isn't going to happen so might as well come out?" shouted out Natsu, confusing the Fairy Tail mages.

"Wow that is very impressive that you could detect us." stated a Witch Hunter as he and a six more came out of hiding.

"Man am I really glad that you guys came." replied Natsu with a creepy smile.

"Are you crazy or something, you filthy mage, we are Witch Hunters and have come to capture you. And judging from what we just saw you have to be out of magic, and will be worth a lot of money considering how strong you are." said the same guy as before.

"AHAHAHAHAH, out of magic oh you are in for a rude awakening and here I thought I wasn't going to get to use my no restrictions. So how do we want to do this, do you guys want to all die at once or do you want me to hunt you down so that you can feel what it's like to be a mage?" asked Natsu while cackling like a mad man.

"Boss, I got a bad feeling about this mage, he's not normal and what if he isn't lying?" asked a Witch Hunter.

"It doesn't matter if he is bluffing or not, we have our anti magic gear, it will protect us, not to mention that there is only one of him." replied the man who apparently was their boss.

"Man, I am sick and tired of you Witch Hunters not knowing who I am. Maybe I should start my own hunt and your whole group will be my prey, after that I think that you will learn to not mess with me or any of the Slayers again." replied Natsu with an evil grin.

"Boss, he's one of those Slayers we really shouldn't mess with him." said another one of the Witch Hunters.

"Shut up, we know that all of those stories are lies. Now quite being a bitch and let's get this bastard." said the boss as they then moved forward.

"I am not just some random Slayer, I am the Salamander and yes your gear stops magic from going through, but does it stop it when it can easily go around it and start to burn away at your normal flesh?" asked Natsu with a huge smile on his face, causing all of the Witch Hunters to stop dead in their tracks.

"I know the answer to that question, but it is so much more fun if I show you. **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"** bellowed Natsu as flames shot out of his mouth and engulfed all of the Witch Hunters except for one. And he just stood there listening to his former partners scream in agony as they were burned alive in a matter of seconds only leaving behind their clothes.

"Hey would you look at that, it seems like my magic just goes around your fancy gear. So mister Witch Hunter, I am feeling merciful right now which is why you are still alive. Also because I want you to take a message back to your organization, if I ever hear even one more time that you bastards even talked with a mage from the Slayers. Then I am will personally hunt down every single one of you until all anyone remembers about your group is that it is an example why you don't ever mess with the Slayers. Oh and just so you know I have your scent which means I can now find you whenever I want, so I expect you to spread this around and to all of your higher ups as well, you have now become my own little prophet. I just hope that your group is smart enough to listen to you otherwise it becomes open season for Witch Hunters, oh and just so you know I am actually personal friends with the King of Fiore so he might even sponsor my little hunting expedition." said Natsu the whole time with an evil smile on his face.

"Yes Salamander Sir, I will do exactly as you asked me." replied the Witch Hunter cowering before the Salamander in all of his fury.

"Good to hear, oh and you should take their clothes as proof, now you better hurry I want to see quick results." said Natsu causing the man to quickly grab their clothing and bolt out of there as fast as his feet could carry him.

"So obviously you are still pissed." stated Wendy as she landed next to him.

"Oh what gave that away?" asked Natsu sarcastically,

"Well usually you would have just crippled them severely, but I guess you are probably pretty drained and that does send a clear message." replied Wendy smiling at him as she started to heal him.

"Yea I am getting tired of those bastards always trying to capture me, so I decided that I was going to put an end to that once and for all. Hopefully they will get the hint otherwise I will be all over Fiore squashing bugs." said Natsu as he sat down and let out a sigh.

"Yea but I am guessing that as soon as you start doing that, they would beg for your forgiveness." said Wendy while giggling.

"Yea, maybe I should talk to the King and see if he would make them illegal in Fiore. Also I do not want to hear anything from you Fairies, Ur you're still fine though feel free to say whatever." stated Natsu as the Fairy Tail mages got closer.

"Thanks Natsu, so what are you going to tell the Council?" asked Ur.

"I should tell them everything, but that would be the end of Fairy Tail and overall you guys are good, maybe a little too naive but I was that way when I was young. So to answer you Ur, Fairy Tail will remain out of my report." answered Natsu.

"Thanks Natsu that means a lot to me and of course to the rest of them." replied Ur giving him a big smile.

"I know one of these days being nice is going to be the death of me, just like it was for happy." said Natsu with a sad smile, and causing everyone else feel bad.

"Come on Natsu we all die eventually, and this isn't like you." said Wendy.

"I know Wendy, and I am sorry, but if I was just one minute later than half of that town would have been destroyed." replied Natsu gesturing at the town behind him.

"Yea but you weren't Natsu." said Wendy looking at Natsu's sad expression.

"My luck is going to eventually run out sometime Wendy, I am actually surprised it hasn't yet." said Natsu.

"Well when that happens I will be there to help you, like you have always been there for me. Oh and it looks like you have added a few more scars to your tally." said Wendy since she was now done healing him.

"It's to be expected when fighting a demon made by Zeref. So you ready to head back, I haven't been there in months?" asked Natsu.

"Yep, while we are walking we can catch back up." said Wendy smiling at him.

"You don't have to do that, you can have Charle fly you back, I really don't mind being alone." said Natsu while getting up.

"Nope not going to happen I want to walk with you and talk like we used to." stated Wendy.

"Fine you win Wendy, oh see you later Ur and Master Makarov I don't think I will be attending the Masters meeting that is coming up in a few days. Please give my regards to the other masters." said Natsu as he and Wendy walked off and went back to chatting casually.

"Well we really got lucky there." stated Ur.

"He seems really mad." said Lisanna once again sad that she hurt him again.

"Of course he is, he almost died because of us." said Mira also sad like Lisanna for the same reason.

"Do you ever think he will forgive us?" asked Lucy.

"I truly don't know it will be hard for him since we almost caused the destruction of this town." answered Master Makarov.

"Don't worry too much guys, I am pretty sure that he just needs time, he will then see that you were only doing what you thought was right. Granted you were wrong this time but he will most likely respect that you stuck with your beliefs and maybe forgive you." replied Ur.

"Well let's head back to Fairy Tail." declared Master Makarov.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it. I would like to say that I am sorry with how long it took me to update this story, but I have been pretty busy with my other two. So as always feel free to leave me a review.**

 **Until the next chapter**

 **Digem Out!**


	7. The Slayers Den

Chapter 7: The Slayers Den

There is one place in Fiore that a select few have had the pleasure of gazing upon. This place is located at the highest peak in the mountain range that is in the middle of the continent, which happens to be right next to the Capital city of Crocus. On that peak is a sturdy little castle that could probably only hold about five hundred people tops, which would be extremely uncomfortable.

It was made out of black stone that was brought from who knows how far away, and really stuck out since everything else was white because of the constant snow falling from the sky. It also was unique because it was actually part of the mountain, since who ever built it removed a chunk of the peak in order to have level ground. It had a perimeter wall with a drawbridge at the front making this already heavily fortified Castle even stronger than most, just from its location alone. On both sides of the drawbridge as a dragon carved out of the black stone that had their mouths positioned to look like they we roaring at the bridge and anyone who crossed it.

Past the drawbridge was the castle's courtyard that was only about one hundred yards by fifty yards. This little courtyard had a stable that was rarely used by the residents and only really used when they got visitors which hadn't happened in the past ten years. There was also a training area that had an arena that was probably the most used thing in the whole castle. There was also a little blacksmith's workshop that was stocked with everything that you could ever need to fix or make a new weapon. This was also used seldom since only a select few of the residents actually knew how to use any of the tools.

Now the actual base of the castle was a hexagon that was three stories tall and at each corner there was a two story tower on top. But in the middle of all of these were two towers that looked identical in every way possible, that was raised an additional five stories making it eight stories tall. At the top story there was an enclosed bridge connecting the two of them. On top of all the towers, instead of having gargoyles they had dragons that gave off an ominous vibe as if they were about to come alive and attack you. At the front entrance of the castle next to each side of its massive doors stood two statues that were your stereotypical demon with the horns and tails. Overall the entire place was giving off quite the impression to anyone who was able to see her which wasn't many.

This castle that was almost impossible to find was none other than the guild hall of the Slayers. Their guild was located at the heart of Fiore which allowed them easy access to all other parts of the country. And thanks to the location as well as the weather there they were never disturbed by any other humans, which is what all of the members wanted. When most humans viewed you as monster you don't really want to hang around them that often. Right at this moment Natsu and Wendy were crossing the bridge that was almost always down.

"Man is it good to finally be back." said Natsu with a big grin.

"That doesn't surprise me since you usually are gone for months whenever you leave due to how all of missions you took or were assigned." replied Wendy with a smirk.

"Hey what can I say I love my work and it loves me." said Natsu with a big grin.

"I think all of the monster you kill wouldn't say that they love you Natsu." stated Wendy smiling at him.

"Thanks again for walking with me Wendy it really made that trip feel like it was a lot shorter." said Natsu as they came to the doors of the castle.

"I just wanted to catch up with you since I know that a certain someone is going to consume all of your time when you are actually at the guild." replied Wendy with a smile.

"Is that jealousy I hear Wendy?" asked Natsu with a big smirk as he opened the door for Wendy.

"Gross Natsu, you know that I would never look at you that way. You have always been my big older brother who has helped me though all of the hard times of my life." said Wendy as she went inside.

"Hey you're the one that jumped straight to that Wendy, there are different forms of jealousy." replied Natsu still with a big grin.

"You are never going to stop picking on me are you Natsu?" asked Wendy as she waited for him to close the huge door.

"You got that right Wendy, I will also make sure that any man who is interested in you is actually worthy." declared Natsu as they exited the entry way and went into the main hall.

The first thing that someone would notice that it was lavishly decked out meaning that the Slayers really didn't have any concerns about jewels. The next thing you would notice that there were trophies of monster's slayed hung all over the place and there were also paintings of all sorts of different mythical beasts. And this was the running motif all throughout the entire castle.

"Well if it isn't the Salamander, finally deciding to visit the Den." replied a man that was almost dressed identically to Natsu except for the only colors he had were black and grey. He also had a few scars like Natsu but nowhere near as many, but what really set him apart was his black hair and piercings that were all over his body.

"Hey Gajeel what have you been up to since I last saw your ugly mug?" asked Natsu with a smirk on his face.

"You know here and there, saving the helpless citizens of Fiore from the things that go bump in the night." replied Gajeel back to Natsu with his own smirk.

"Man it is really good to see you brother." said Natsu as he gave Gajeel a hug.

"Same to you Salamander, and are those a few new scars I see?" asked Gajeel after Natsu let go of him.

"Yea, you know how the job is. We all can't change our skin to steel like someone I know." replied Natsu with a sly smile.

"You do have a point there, but still, for something to actually land a hit on you it must have been some sort of demon." stated Gajeel wanting to know what did that to him.

"It was in fact a demon, Lullaby from the book of Zeref to be exact." replied Natsu nonchalantly.

"Holy shit, how did that thing get out, I thought the Council had that under lock and key?" asked Gajeel while now having a pissed off expression because of Zeref's name being mentioned.

"It was until a dark guild broke in and got it." stated Natsu.

"Did they even know what it actually was?" asked Gajeel.

"Nope and it was almost a really easy mission for Wendy and me, but unfortunately some old friends of mine from a guild got in my way." explained Natsu with a slight frown.

"Why in the hell would they do that?" asked Gajeel as he raised an eyebrow.

"Some bullshit about not letting a friend kill someone when there was no need to." replied Natsu.

"That is bullshit, didn't they know that is what we do and how did that cause your mission to go sideways?" asked Gajeel as they sat down at a table to continue their conversation.

"Yea they knew who I was, but that didn't matter they were actually going to try and stop us. And for how it went sideways a god dam shadow mage slipped away from us with the flute and ran into my friends and passed out or so they thought. So while I was trying to get them to stand down that little fucker stole their vehicle and headed to a city to unleash it on them." explained Natsu with a frown.

"Why didn't you kill those mages that were in your way, from what I heard there were no restrictions on that emergency request?" asked Gajeel.

"You are correct on that, but they were my friends and one of them was a Wizard Saint." stated Natsu with a frown.

"Why do you keep doing this to yourself Salamander, this country is never going to accept us any more than what we are to them right now? Which is a group of freaks that can clean up their mistakes when no one else can, so why do you keep trying to be friends with them? It always ends with them dying or becoming afraid of you." asked Gajeel who couldn't stand seeing Natsu keep doing this to himself over the years that they have known each other.

"Because I still believe that the time will eventually come when we are actually looked at like the heroes that we are. I mean look at how normal mages are being treated now in Fiore." stated Natsu.

"Yea they are no longer being burned in the cities squares, big whoop Salamander." replied Gajeel.

"It is Gajeel just two hundred years ago that was happening, besides how is it ever supposed to change if we don't try?" asked Natsu.

"It isn't Salamander and some of us are fine with that." responded Gajeel with a growl.

"Well I am not one of them, and this time I really thought it was going to be different." stated Natsu with a slight frown.

"Hey Natsu, it's okay they're still all alive thanks to you. Which means you can keep trying, because my little time with them made me think that they might be different too." said Wendy trying to encourage Natsu and make him see that it wasn't hopeless.

"Sorry Wendy but like Gajeel said they all probably think that I am a monster and are afraid of me now." said Natsu with a frown.

"Hey that's not right Natsu, they all came to try and help after their mistake and I also believe that they were going to apologize to you at the end there. But didn't because you wouldn't let them, which I don't blame you for." replied Wendy with a little smile.

"Maybe you're right Wendy." said Natsu as he got rid of his frown and had a small smile.

"So who are these friends of yours Salamander?" asked Gajeel.

"Just some wizards from Fairy Tail." replied Natsu.

"Them again, what is with you and that guild Salamander? It didn't work last time and it didn't even work the time before that for crying out loud and that time was definitely your best chance." asked Gajeel with a slight growl.

"You know why Gajeel, they will always have a special place in my heart." replied Natsu with a faint smile.

"You are just too nice Salamander but that is what makes you, you I guess. So back to how you got those new scars." said Gajeel while shaking his head.

"Well after that asshole took off with the flute I of course chased him down and burnt him to a crisp but before that he somehow activated the flute or maybe it activated itself. But long story short I had to protect a town while fighting that demon which is why I got these handsome new scars." replied Natsu with a grin.

"I think I know of someone who would disagree with you on that one Natsu." said Wendy with a big grin.

"Oh come on you know she loves them." said Natsu while still grinning.

"Yea Salamander, we both know that isn't true. She is always worried sick while you are gone and when you do come back she freaks out about every single scratch that you have." stated Gajeel with a grin.

"Nope, never going to admit to that." replied Natsu grinning like an idiot.

"That's because you just don't want that on your conscious." stated a man that had maroon hair that was incredibly spikey and was wearing an outfit just like the two male slayers except for his colors where maroon, black and grey. He also had a big purple snake with him that was resting on his shoulders.

"No one asked for your opinion Cobra." said Natsu while giving him a glare.

"You are so lucky Salamander that I can't hear your thoughts right now." stated Cobra.

"Well if you want I can tell you what I am thinking right now and it's that I really feel sorry for Cubelios having to be that close to your armpits." said Natsu with a big grin.

"You think you're so funny, don't you Salamander?" asked Cobra.

"Nope, I was just telling you what was on my mind since you wanted to know." replied Natsu with a big grin.

"How do you stop him from hearing your thoughts Salamander?" asked Gajeel wanting to know since it was annoying to have a member who always heard what you were thinking.

"Can't tell, it is an ancient family secret." replied Natsu with a stupid grin on his face.

"Has he told you how he does it Wendy?" asked Gajeel has he looked at the women.

"Nope, he just said the same stupid response to me when I asked him." stated Wendy with a smile.

"Oh come on Wendy he pretty much tells you everything." stated Gajeel not believing her.

"She told the truth Gajeel, and I am just as curious as to how he and the Master can stop me from reading their minds." said Cobra.

"Hey you promised me that you wouldn't listen to my thoughts anymore Cobra." shouted Wendy in a pissed off voice.

"Sorry it won't happen again Wendy, but I just had to be sure that you weren't lying to us." replied Cobra.

"So Gajeel you didn't really tell me what you were up to recently." said Natsu which effectively completely changed the subject.

"Oh yea, well for the past few months me and Lily have been werewolf hunting, so nothing special." replied Gajeel with a smirk.

"Yea maybe for someone who can change his skin to steel it wasn't special." stated Cobra.

"You're right Gajeel that isn't really too exciting or dangerous." stated Natsu with a bored expression.

"Shut up Salamander, you are even more of a monster than Gajeel." said Cobra angrily.

"Why thank you Cobra, I think that might be the nicest thing you have said to me in the last year." said Natsu with a huge grin.

"That's because you are never here Natsu." pointed out Wendy.

"Hey don't say that like I am the only one that is never here." refuted Natsu.

"You're right Natsu, but you are still definitely gone the most." replied Wendy.

"Well that is because the Master needs me to do all of those really hard quests for him." said Natsu with a smug grin on his face, just rubbing it in the faces of the other two males.

"About those duties that you do for him, weren't you supposed to have gone to that Master's meeting a few days ago?" asked Cobra.

"Yes I was, but decided to skip so that I wouldn't have to see one of the Masters there." replied Natsu with a frown now on his face.

"Which Master, I know that you never really liked Jose?" asked Cobra.

"It was Master Makarov, and I will just go ahead and tell you why since that was going to be your next question. Well on that emergency quest Wendy and I just did, he happened to get in my way and because of that a whole town was almost destroyed." explained Natsu still frowning at the memory of how close he cut it with that mission.

"That makes sense and I wouldn't want to look at him either." said Cobra while nodding his head.

"Yep, so what are you two up?" asked Natsu.

"Actually we are going on a mission together as soon as Lily is ready." replied Gajeel.

"It should be really easy, just getting rid of some pesky trolls. But there is a high chance that their might be demons involved if the intel is correct." said Cobra.

"Ah man that sounds like fun, do you mind if I come along?" asked Natsu.

"Sorry Natsu but you can't, the Master want's to speak with you as soon as possible about your last quest and also a new one that is supposedly really tough." said a black cat that looked just like Carla when she wasn't in her battle form but with tons of muscles.

"Thanks Lily, for telling me. Man I can't wait, if the Master says it's though then that means it's going to be so much fun." cheered Natsu as he took off for the stairs that lead to the top of the right inner tower.

"How is he so excited for a quest that could easily kill him?" asked Cobra looking at his fellow members.

"Because Salamander might actually be wishing for that to happen." replied Gajeel with a frown.

"You can't be serious?" asked Cobra.

"I wish we weren't but ever since Happy's death he's been constantly taking all of the really dangerous quests." said Wendy who was also frowning and really sad that she couldn't help him.

"Maybe he's just doing that so no one else dies on him." suggested Cobra.

"That could also be true, but we will never really know unless he tells us." replied Wendy.

"Well we have our own mission, and now that I am ready lets head out." said Lily as he headed towards the exit.

"Later Wendy." said both Gajeel and Cobra.

"Be safe guys." replied Wendy and got a wave from both of them meaning that they heard her.

 **At the Masters Office on the top floor of the tower:**

"I was told that you wanted to see me Master." said Natsu as he let himself in.

"How many times have I told you that you don't need to call me that." replied the Master.

"Probably every time we have talked Master and every time I told you that I am not going to be treated any different than the other members." answered Natsu with a grin.

"You are even more stubborn than me Natsu, and that says something. Well might as well get on with it, so tell me everything about that emergency quest?" asked the Master.

"Well at the time I was visiting some friends at Fairy Tail when Wendy informed me of it." said Natsu as he then went on to tell him all about everything that happened. A few minutes later the Master let out a long whistle.

"Never would have guessed something like that would have happened." stated the Master as he shook his head.

"Me either Master, and I was barely able to fix their mistake." said Natsu with a frown.

"But you did Natsu, so there is no reason to think about what ifs. All I know is that I am really glad that I had Wendy swing by and bring you along. I don't think that she would have been able to handle that on her own." stated the Master.

"I am sure that she would have been fine Master. Also she wouldn't have had to deal with the demon getting out since Fairy Tail wouldn't have gotten in the way." stated Natsu while still frowning.

"You don't know that Natsu, but like I said before nothing bad happened so let's not think about what could have been. So does this mean you are done with this group of wizards like last time?" asked the Master with a concerned look.

"Nope, Wendy convinced me to give them a second chance since they tried to fix their mistake and also apologize to me." responded Natsu.

"Good to hear that Natsu, well let's get down to business on this new quest I need you to do." stated the Master with a serious expression.

"Okay, when do I need to leave and what am I supposed to do?" asked Natsu who also had a very serious expression.

"You will have to leave as soon as we are done here so that you can make it in time." replied the Master.

"Shit, she is going to be pissed that I had to leave right away." said Natsu with a frown on her face.

"Then just take her with you Natsu." suggested the Master.

"You know I would never want to bring her on a mission that even you said was dangerous." responded Natsu with a growl.

"I didn't mean for you to actually do the mission with her Natsu, just bring her along for the trip. And once the mission starts have her just sit it out, if you are the one telling her to do that then she will actually listen." explained the Master.

"I guess that would work and it would allow us to spend some actual time together." replied Natsu.

"She would also be extremely happy about it as well." pointed out the Master with a grin.

"Yea she would, so what do I need to do?" asked Natsu after deciding that he would take her along with him.

"Well according to our spy and what the council has told us, a war is about to start any second between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord. I am glad to hear that you are willing to give Fairy Tail another chance otherwise I would have to send someone else." explained the Master.

"Even if I wasn't I still would have wanted to do this one so that I could beat the shit out of Jose again. But this still doesn't explain why we are even being involved with this and why you said that it was dangerous." replied Natsu.

"The answers to both of those are the same. Once again thanks to intel that we have gathered we learned that Jose has been building a Jupiter Cannon while also doing something else that is supposed to be even stronger than that. But unfortunately we don't even know what that is, but if it is indeed stronger than the Jupiter Cannon that doesn't bode well for anyone that gets in the way of Jose. And you and me both know how quickly that man gets angry." explained the Master.

"But I thought that all of the Jupiter Cannons were destroyed a long time ago?" asked Natsu while scratching his chin.

"They were Natsu, thanks to your hard work but apparently Jose has been getting the pieces from them and now he will have a fully functional Jupiter Cannon that he can use on Fairy Tail in a few days." answered the Master.

"Shit and they have something that is even stronger than that dam Jupiter Cannon?" asked Natsu.

"Supposedly, which is why I am sending you with Wendy as support." said the Master.

"Okay so what are my limitations?" asked Natsu.

"Since they are still technically a legal guild and all of this is probably Jose's doing the council says that you can't kill anyone." answered the Master.

"What about Jose, does it apply to him as well since he is a Wizard Saint?" asked Natsu.

"The Council thinks that there Wizard Saints are our equals so they are allowing you to use lethal force on him if need be." said the Master with a smile.

"Great to hear Master and I plan on proving to them how wrong they are about that." said Natsu with an evil grin.

"Natsu please say that you are not going to kill him because of what happened a few years back?" asked the Master.

"Come on Master you know that I am not that petty, but if he leaves me no other option I won't hesitate to end that smug little prick." answered Natsu while still grinning.

"Good to hear Natsu, but as soon as you are done with that you need to return immediately, because if what I have heard is true. Then we are going to have a lot of work to do in not a lot of time." said the Master while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What is this dealing with Master?" asked Natsu concerned because the Master only pinches his nose when it is really serious.

"I haven't confirmed it yet, but a dark guild might have breached the Council and is possibly a member of it." explained the Master.

"Wow that is serious, so who do you have getting intel on this?" asked Natsu.

"Sting and Rogue of course, they have never failed at any infiltration or intel gathering mission I've sent them on." answered the Master.

"Well when one of them can go into shadows while the other can move the speed of light for brief periods of course they haven't failed one of them yet." said Natsu with a proud grin at having such reliable members in their guild.

"You need to be leaving right now Natsu if you are going to stop Jose and whatever he plans to do with that stupid Jupiter Cannon of his. But I just realized that having you come back right after might be a bad idea since we don't know where we'll need you so take this communication lacrima with you and call me as soon as you are done." said the Master as he tossed Natsu the lacrima he was talking about.

"You know that I always seem to break these things while fighting Master." replied Natsu with a sheepish grin.

"That's why you will give it to Wendy so it will remain intact, now go already times is of the essence on this one." said the Master as he pushed him out of his office. So Natsu took off down the stairs and went into the main hall and looked for Wendy. He noticed that she was standing next to the door talking to someone that he knew very well, almost better than anyone else in the guild.

She was wearing an outfit that matched Wendy's exactly since they had similar magic at least that was the reason they gave for it. She had about the same figure as Wendy as well but the thing that made them different was their faces and mainly their hair. Wendy's hair was blue while this woman's hair was a slightly darker shade of Natsu's which a lot of the members said was the reason that Natsu and her were together.

"Chelia and Wendy what are you two up to?" asked Natsu as he came over and gave Chelia a quick kiss on the lips.

"Waiting for you silly." replied Chelia with a big smile.

"How did you two know when I just learned about it moments ago?" asked Natsu.

"That would be because of me Natsu; the Master filled me in while you and Wendy were still on your way here. So I informed Chelia knowing that she would want to go with you, and then told Wendy all about it while you talked with Master." explained Carla as she floated next to them.

"Well that saves some time then, well let's head to Magnolia now and see what's going on between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord." said Natsu with a big grin on his face as he led the group out.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope that you all enjoyed it. I am also sorry that it has taken me this long to do another chapter for this story. But I have been really busy with my other stories, meaning I kept putting this one to the side. Well I hope you enjoyed what I am doing with this one. So as always feel free to leave a review.**

 **Until the next Chapter**

 **Digem Out!**


	8. Phantoms vs Fairies

Chapter 8: Phantoms vs Fairies

The group of Slayers can be seen standing outside of Magnolia looking at the view which looked like a picture straight out of a fairy tale. All of the citizens going about their day with pleasant smiles on their faces, greeting their friends and acquaintances as they pass each other. This bothered Natsu since he was expecting to find the place more like a war zone rather than this peaceful setting that it was right now.

"What gives, I thought Master told you that they were going to be at war with each other?" asked Wendy as she looked around.

"He did, but he also said that it was going to be the start of a war. So maybe we got here before it happened." suggested Natsu with a smile.

"Then why don't we go and talk with these Fairy Tail wizards that you have always been fascinated with." said Chelia with a big smile as she still held onto Natsu's hand.

"Might as well, and go see what they are up to." replied Natsu with a big grin.

"They are full of themselves if you ask me." stated Carla as she let out a huff.

"Come on Carla they aren't that bad, they just haven't seen the world like we have. So they don't know how bad things can get." explained Wendy as they got closer to the guild hall.

"Well they should learn fast otherwise they are going to die a pointless death." declared Carla who clearly wasn't a fan of the Fariy Tail mages after her one encounter with them.

"Somethings not right, I should have smelt most of them by now." stated Natsu as they got closer to the guild.

"What do you think it is Natsu?" asked Chelia concerned that he might have to get straight to business.

"I think that they might have actually taken the fight to Phantom Lord." said Natsu with a growl.

"Why would they do that?" asked Chelia.

"If I would have to guess one of their precious members got attacked by some Phantom Lord goons, this of course caused Fairy Tail to get irrationally angry and go attack them. So let's hurry and see what's going on here." guessed Natsu as he and the rest of the group took off towards the guild at a faster pace.

"This is their guild hall, it looks like a pile of shit." stated Chelia as she looked at the building that had holes smashed into it and half of it fell into a sink hole. Over all it looked as run down as a building could look while also somehow still standing when it probably shouldn't be.

"No a pile of shit would be better than this." said Wendy with a little giggle.

"This is not what it looked like when I was here just a little bit ago, must be the work of Phantom Lord. Give me a sec to see if any of them are nearby." said Natsu as he then started to sniff the air.

"It seems that some of them are at the hospital if I would have to guess. While Lucy is off by herself and I think that I might have caught a whiff of Phantom near her. So you two go to the hospital and see what's going on while I will head over to Lucy and then meet up with you to at the hospital." ordered Natsu as he took off without waiting for a response.

"Is he always like that on missions?" asked Chelia as she and Wendy took off running towards the hospital.

"Actually, he usually just takes off without telling me anything and assumes that I will know what to do." said Wendy with a big grin.

"How can you work like that?" asked Chelia.

"Easy because most of the time I know what he wants me to do." replied Wendy with a smile causing Chelia to just shake her head at how ridiculous that was.

 **With Natsu as he arrives at the place where Lucy is at:**

The first thing Natsu saw was Lucy trapped inside of a ball of water, this was honestly something that he would have never guessed to see in one of the random streets of Magnolia. And it would appear that the lady wearing blue was doing it while the other strange man next to her was her partner.

"Hey Phantom Lord mages, please let her go otherwise you are going to be in a load of pain." replied Natsu as he grinned down at the two mages from on top of the roof that he was on.

"And why would we listen to some peasant like you?" asked the man with green hair and a monocle.

"Because this peasant is a slayer sent by the Council to stop this stupid war that you assholes are trying to start." shouted Natsu as he ignited himself on fire and dropped to the ground.

"Juvia will snuff out those flames." said the woman dressed in blue as she let Lucy go, who dropped to the ground and was gasping for air. The water lady then sent a large stream of water at Natsu in the attempt to put out his fire.

"HAHAHAHA for most fire mages that would have been the end of them, but didn't you notice that even in this down pour I don't have a single drop on me. Usually water has the advantage on fire, but water mages always forgets that fire can evaporate water if it is hot enough. And guess what rain woman you won't be able to touch me." replied Natsu with a devious smirk.

"We'll see about that stranger, WATER LOCK!" shouted the woman but nothing happened to her surprise.

"I just told you that if I don't want to get wet, then I don't get wet. Also I am not some stranger I am the Salamander and you have pissed me off rain lady for not listening to me and then trying to attack me." said Natsu with a grin that meant a lot of pain for his enemies.

"S-S-S-Salamander like the one that beat up our Master?" asked the rain lady.

"The very same and I am going to enjoy doing it again, so what is your name lady? I like to know the names of the people I kill so that at least I will remember them. Oh and the best part about killing you is that there won't even be a mess to clean up." asked Natsu as he started to chuckle at his last comment while still grinning at her.

"It's Juvia and what do you mean no mess?" asked Juvia nervously while stuttering a little bit.

"Simple Juvia, you are made up of water so I can evaporate you to nothing and no one would even know that you are gone. You would just disappear without leaving a single trace." stated Natsu with an evil grin.

"Sol won't let you." declared Juvia as she looked to her partner who was no longer there.

"Oh so that was his name, he left as soon as he heard my name. Not caring at all that you would most likely die if you fought me, not much of a friend if you ask me." said Natsu with a grin that was now friendly and no longer menacing.

"Why would you care, you are just going to kill Juvia?" asked Juvia who was wondering what she should do in this situation.

"I am not going to kill you Juvia, but I just wanted to let you know that it is a possibility if you don't do as I say." said Natsu with a grin.

"Okay Salamander sir." replied Juvia hoping that he wasn't going to ask her to do something that she couldn't.

"I already know about Jose having a Jupiter Cannon but what is his other weapon that is supposedly stronger than the cannon?" asked Natsu.

"How do you know about that, and Juvia would never betray her guild?" asked Juvia while also telling him that she wasn't going to talk.

"My guild has ears everywhere Juvia, as for not betraying your guild that is something that I truly admire when it is a guild worth protecting. But your guild is not Juvia; look at what Sol did to you as soon as it looked like it was going to be just a little bit of trouble. He left you here to die for all he knows and I can guarantee you that he doesn't even care, I can tell that you aren't a bad person Juvia. You are just lonely and needed people to understand and accept you and trust me I know how that is." stated Natsu with a small smile on his face.

"How would you know what it's like to never have any friends?" asked Juvia with tears starting to form.

"Juvia are you forgetting who you are talking to, most people and that also includes mages as well, think that I am some sort of monster. But guess what Juvia; there is one place that actually didn't see me that way. Well at least not all of them that is." said Natsu.

"What place was that Salamander?" asked Juvia who wanted to know of a place that would treat someone like the Salamander as a normal person.

"That would be Fairy Tail Juvia, and I am positive that they would accept you with open arms if you asked to join them." replied Natsu with a big smile.

"No they wouldn't Salamander; Juvia is part of Phantom Lord who they are fighting right now. And they would never let an enemy join there guild." said Juvia with a big frown.

"You're wrong Juvia; the Fairy Tail that I know would never turn away a mage that wanted a fresh start even if they used to be an enemy. They treat all of their members as if they are family and would never leave one of their own behind like Phantom Lord just did to you." said Natsu with a grin.

"You are only doing this to try and get Juvia to tell you what Juvia knows about Phantom Lord aren't you?" asked Juvia feeling as if she was being tricked here.

"I am not doing anything of the sort Juvia, and trust me I could easily get you to tell me everything that I want to know. But right now I see someone who is like me and could use a little help and I think that Fairy Tail is the perfect place for someone like you. And how about this if you join them you don't have to tell me anything since I already know enough to get by." replied Natsu with a grin.

"Okay Salamander, but that won't matter since they won't let Juvia in." said Juvia with a frown.

"That's not true Juvia, of course we would let you in." replied Lucy with a big smile.

"Really even after what Juvia just did to you?" asked Juvia in a surprised voice.

"All you did Juvia was get me a little wet, and like Salamander said you are a good person that unfortunately had a terrible Master." answered Lucy still smiling.

"See, what did I tell you Juvia, Fairy Tail is truly a one of a kind guild that you can't find anywhere else." stated Natsu with his own grin.

"But what about the rain that follows Juvia around, won't you guys get tired of it?" asked Juvia trying to come up with reasons of why not to trust these two.

"Who would care about such a trivial thing as it raining, besides I really like the rain since it brings life to the world." replied Natsu with a big smile.

"Yea Juvia, something as small as it raining around you wouldn't stop me from being your friend." said Lucy still smiling but doing it now because of Natsu trying to help this girl out when he really didn't have to.

"Do you two really mean it, would you still be Juvia's friend even with the rain?" asked Juvia with a sad face expecting that this was only a joke that they were pulling on her.

"Of course I would Juvia and if anyone gives you a hard time about the rain following you just tell me and I can guarantee you that they will be begging for the rain once I am done with them." said Natsu with a big grin.

"I would also still be your friend Juvia, like Salamander said before the rain is actually a beautiful thing that brings life. Also one of my strongest spirts is water based and she seems to always hit me with her attacks so I don't mind getting wet." said Lucy with a big smile.

"Thank you Lucy and Salamander, this means more to Juvia than you could possibly know." said Juvia as she hugged them at the same time.

"You can just call me Natsu if you want Juvia." said Natsu with a big grin.

"Thank you Natsu and Lucy." said Juvia as she started to cry.

"Well would you look at that, it seems that the rain was attached to your emotional state Juvia. And now that you know people will care for you even if it's raining, you're finally happy." said Natsu with a smile on his face as he looked up at the now clear skies.

"It's so beautiful." replied Juvia as she looked at the bright blue skies for the first time.

"That it is Juvia, so try and remember the moments in life like this one since they unfortunately don't happen that often." said Natsu with a sad smile.

"Juvia will Natsu." replied Juvia with a big smile.

"Alright why don't you get rid of that mark of your old guild that didn't care about you so you can get a new one from one of the best guilds in all of Fiore." said Natsu with a big grin as Juvia did what he suggested with a big smile.

"Well now that you are a rouge mage make sure to stick with Lucy and me until Master Makarov accepts you. But let's head to the hospital where everyone else is waiting for us and while we walk there would you two mind telling me what's exactly going on here?" asked Natsu with a grin. As they then started to head back to the hospital while Juvia and Lucy filled him in on why this war started now and why Fairy Tail was willing to actually take the fight to Phantom Lords actual guild hall.

"So you're saying that Phantom Lords guild hall can actually change into a robot and cast spells?" asked Natsu in disbelief.

"Yes and it uses the power of the Elemental Four to cast its spells." explained Juvia who was constantly smiling and looking at everything and admiring how beautiful everything looked when it wasn't raining constantly.

"Well what's going to happen now that you are no longer a member Juvia?" asked Lucy.

"The spells will just take longer to cast." said Juvia.

"That reminds me Juvia, but if Jose does bring that robot here please don't show yourself to him. I have a really strong feeling that he will not be a fan that you flipping sides on him." stated Natsu as they came to the front of the hospital.

"Natsu you finally made it." said Chelia as she hugged him and gave him a quick kiss that surprised all of the women there except for Wendy and Carla.

"You are acting like I was gone for days Chelia." replied Natsu with a smirk.

"I was just worried you big jerk." said Chelia in a fake angry tone.

"Well since it looks like you have already met Mira and Lisanna, I would like you to meet my other two friends Juvia and Lucy. Juvia and Lucy this is my girlfriend Chelia and that over there is my little sister Wendy and her partner Carla, Juvia since Lucy has already met them before." said Natsu with a big smile.

"So was there any problems with Phantom Lord like you thought Natsu?" asked Wendy.

"Nope that creep just ran away as soon as he heard who I was. I can guarantee that he will tell Jose about me, but that man won't believe him and is going to still come and try to kidnap Lucy." stated Natsu with a little growl.

"Why would he want to do that?" asked Chelia.

"Because my idiot of a father hired them to, he hasn't cared about me for the past seven years why did he all of a sudden start caring now? And I am so sorry that this is all happening because of me." said Lucy who was about to cry.

"It's okay Lucy no one is going to blame you." said Lisanna as she hugged Lucy.

"Lisanna's right Lucy, you're family and we could never blame you for what your father did." said Mira.

"Besides Lucy, Jose is just using this as an excuse to attack Fairy Tail, he has been waiting to do this for a long time." said Natsu with a big grin.

"Natsu's correct on that Lucy." said Juvia with a smile.

"How would you two know that?" asked Mira with an eyebrow raised.

"Juvia used to actually be a member of Phantom Lord, but Juvia would really like to become a member of Fairy Tail. But Juvia understands if you wouldn't want her." said Juvia with a frown.

"Why are you assuming that we wouldn't want you Juvia? If you are friends with Natsu and Lucy then that means you are friends with the rest of us." said Mira with a caring smile.

"And we would be glad to have you become a member of our guild." said Lisanna with a big smile.

"And how do you know these things Natsu?" asked Mira.

"Well let's head to your guild where we can meet up with the rest of your guild once they return and I can tell you on the way." said Natsu with a smile as he then led the group towards the guild.

"So are you going to tell us Natsu?" asked Lisanna.

"I have known Jose for a long time now and I have met tons of people like him. They are very predictable and only care about getting as much power as they can. Besides that our guild pretty much knows what's happening everywhere in the country and are always keeping tabs on the crazy ones like Jose, so we even had a few more people watching him over the last few years." explained Natsu.

"Oh yea, wasn't Jose the Master you beat up at the first guild Master Meeting that you went too?" asked Lucy as she remember Master Makarov saying how that was what happened when he first met Natsu.

"Yep and ever since that happened he hasn't gone to one again." replied Natsu with a grin.

"Hey isn't that the rest of the guild." said Lisanna as she pointed to the crowd outside of their ruined guild hall.

"It is, but why do they all look so depressed?" asked Mira with a concerned look.

"Hi everyone, what happened at Phantom Lord?" asked Lucy.

"Nothing good Lucy, Master got jumped and lost all of his magic." said Ur with a big frown.

"Don't worry about that Makarov will be alright, something like that isn't going to take down that old goat." said Natsu with a big grin and shocked most of Fairy Tail that he was here.

"Salamander's here to finish us off." shouted one of the members as he got into a fighting stance.

"What the fuck are you doing here Salamander?" asked Grey as he made his way to the front.

"Hey don't talk that way to him." said Chelia as she made her way to the front with Wendy and Carla.

"Oh my god there's three of them we are so screwed." shouted another member.

"Settle down Fairy Tail, I am only here to put an end to this stupid war that Jose started and they are just here as my back up. So you guys don't have to be worried just sit back and watch why the Council calls us when things get out of hand." said Natsu with a big smile.

"Thanks Natsu, I really don't know if we would be able to handle Phantom Lord since the Master is down. Erza is blaming herself for that and Laxus, Mystogan, and Gildarts are who knows where so this really means a lot." said Ur as she hugged Natsu.

"Ur we don't need this piece of filth's help, Fairy Tail can protect itself." declared Grey and getting a few cheers of agreement.

"Grey shut the hell up for once in your goddam life." shouted Ur which startled Grey because she has never yelled at him like that before.

"Listen to the lady Grey or I will kill you for saying things like that about Salamander." said Chelia with fire in her eyes.

"Hey its okay Ur and Chelia, I am confident that your guild Ur will be able to stop Jose when he literally marches his actual guild here and fires his Jupiter Cannon at you all." replied Natsu with a smirk.

"What they have one of those, I thought that they were all destroyed years ago?" asked Macao.

"They were, and I would know since that was all thanks to me. But it would appear that I didn't destroy all of the parts each time and Jose was able to scrap together a new one and will show up here in a few minutes. Oh and Ur, Mystogan is actually in the area but will probably sit this one out since he knows that I am here." said Natsu with a smirk.

"You destroyed all of the Jupiter Cannons, but that was over twenty years ago?" asked Macao.

"And what do you mean that Jose will be here in a few minutes?" asked Wakaba.

"You can tell that Mystogan is here?" asked Ur.

"Yes I destroyed them all, and I mean that he is driving his guild towards us. I can hear its loud footsteps from miles away and are you saying that you can't feel that giant source of magic moving this way? And yea I can sense Mystogan's magic, I have run into him a few times and we have helped each other out, but man does he like to remain anonymous." answered Natsu still smiling.

"What in the hell are you?" asked a random guild member that was shocked that Natsu could do all that.

"Why a Slayer of course, but since you guys don't need my help I will just sit back and watch ice boy here deal with the Jupiter Cannon." answered Natsu causing most of the members of Fairy Tail to glare at Grey.

"Like I said earlier, we don't need your help Salamander." stated Grey confidently.

"Grey there's no way you can stop a weapon like that, and Natsu are you literally going to just sit back and watch him throw his life away?" asked Ur who was getting frustrated at this whole situation.

"Yea I am fine with letting some stupid human throw his life away when all he's ever done is blaming me for saving his sorry life the first time and constantly hurls insults at me. Besides Ur when someone is that stupid you can't stop them from killing themselves, and this time I get to sit back and watch." answered Natsu with a smile which scared all of those watching.

"Well said Salamander." said Carla with her own smile.

"He does have a point Ur why should Salamander help Grey when all Grey's done is hate him and say shit about him?" asked Lucy with a frown.

"Because if he doesn't do something than the rest of us are going to die as well." stated Ur as she flailed her arms around.

"Come on Ur, I would never let my friends here die. I am just going to let the idiot over there make the first move. I am here on a job from the Council to take care of the Jupiter Cannon and get rid of Jose and his stupid war that he waged." answered Natsu still smiling at Grey.

"Well could you also save my idiot student as well Natsu, just for me?" asked Ur with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure why not, I can never seem to be able to say no to a friend." said Natsu with a grin.

"Natsu why are all of your friends women?" asked Chelia with an angry expression.

"They aren't all women, just most of them and you should ask them that not me. I tried being friends with other guys but they usual just want to fight me and then afterwards are too afraid to look at me. The only guys that haven't done that are Makarov, Gildarts and Mystogan, and right now I don't really know if me and Mystogan are friends." replied Natsu still grinning even though Chelia was glaring at him.

"I shouldn't be concerned should I?" asked Chelia still glaring at Natsu.

"Of course not Chelia you know that you are the only woman for me." said Natsu as he brought her into a passionate kiss surprising everyone that was watching.

"What was that for Natsu?" asked a blushing Chelia since they usually don't do anything like that in public.

"A good luck kiss before I head off into battle of course." said Natsu with a smirk.

"You two are a couple?" asked Ur in disbelief.

"Yep and couldn't be happier." replied Natsu as he was hugging Chelia.

"For how long?" asked a disappointed Ur.

"For a lot of years now." said Chelia with a slight frown.

"How many?" asked Mira who couldn't help but get excited about any couple that she sees.

"More than any of you would guess and he still hasn't proposed to me." replied Chelia as she looked up at Natsu.

"I already told you that I am not doing that stupid human custom Chelia, I am a dragon slayer and by our terms you and I are already married." said Natsu which got a squeal out of Mira.

"Yea but it would be nice if you did this for me." stated Chelia as the rest of Fairy Tail was wonder if they forgot that they were there or just didn't care.

"Hey ice boy you ready to show me what you got?" asked Natsu with a grin.

"What the hell are you talking about Salama…" and was cut off by the ground shaking and then seeing a big object in the distance coming closer.

"There my little Fairies is the guild of Phantom Lord." said Natsu with a big grin thinking of how much fun this was going to be.

"You can't be serious and why are you here Natsu?" asked Erza who was in just a towel.

"I am and I am also here on Council business which is dealing with Jose so just sit back and watch the show." answered Natsu still grinning like a mad man as all of Fairy Tail waited for the guild to get closer.

"Hand over Lucy Heartfilia and surrender and then no one has to get hurt." said Jose's voice that was being amplified by magic.

"No way in hell would we ever give up one of our members." shouted a member of Fairy Tail.

"Yea she's one of us." shouted another.

"You'll have to kill all of us before we would let you do that." shouted Erza.

"See Juvia what did I tell you." whispered Natsu into her hear and all she could do was smile at him and nod her head.

"Well that can be arranged Fairy Tail, Fire the Jupiter Cannon!" shouted Jose and Fairy Tail watched as a purple glow started to form. Grey took off to the front of the group and shouted **"ICE MAKE SHEILD!"** which formed a huge ice shield that blocked everyone. The Jupiter Cannon fired its beam that hit the ice shield and looked like it was going to hold until cracks started to form.

"He needs help." shouted Erza as she took off and switched into her adamantine armor and closed the shield to put up a barrier right behind Grey's Ice shield so that once it broke she could block the rest. But that never happened because of one pissed off dragon slayer.

 **"FIRE WALL!"** shouted Natsu as a wall of fire sprung up in front of Grey and Erza stopping the shot from the Jupiter Cannon from reaching them.

"I would suggest that any Phantom Lord Mages that want to survive, they should get as far away from the Jupiter Cannon as possible. Because it's time for my rebuttal, **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"** bellowed Natsu so that everyone could hear him and then unleashed his roar on the beam and pushed it back into the Jupiter Cannon until it exploded.

"Hopefully that is the last time I see one of those cannons again." said Natsu with a smirk.

"So Sol wasn't lying to me and you truly are here Salamander." said Jose.

"Yep and I am actually here on the Council's orders Jose, they are not happy with you and you know what they do with things that they are not happy with." said Natsu with a grin.

"They send their dogs to deal with it, so I assume that you were given permission to use lethal force?" asked Jose with venom in his voice.

"Yep and even if I wasn't I would after that stunt you just pulled Jose." shouted Natsu back.

"And what would that be Salamander?" asked Jose with a sick joy in his voice.

"You just shot your Jupiter Cannon at my mate, which means you are now going to experience pain that you didn't even know was possible." shouted Natsu with a smirk on his face.

"AHAHAHAH you Slayers are so full of yourself, you think that since you use lost magic that you are untouchable." shouted Jose after he did his maniacal laugh.

"You couldn't be more wrong about that Jose; we know that we aren't untouchable because he have seen a lot of our comrades die in battle. But I will admit that it has never been to a simple mage like you Jose, no we only die to worthy opponents like demons and other things that you would just wet yourself from seeing." replied Natsu with a smirk.

"Well I guess that you are going to be the first Slayer that dies to a normal mage then Salamander. Because I have a mage that is perfectly designed to make you look like a fool." replied Jose who then broke into a fit of laughter.

"Bring him out Jose, and anyone else that wants to have their face smashed in by me." said Natsu with a confident smirk.

"Oh I only need to send out just one to finish you off Salamander, Totomaru if you would." said Jose as a mage walked towards Natsu on the ground.

"Yes Master Jose, now are you prepared to meet your maker Salamander?" asked Totomaru with a confident smirk.

"I would love to, but he sure as hell isn't you. Are you serious Jose you think that this piece of shit will be able to do what you couldn't all of those years ago?" asked Natsu.

"Yes because he's a special mage." replied Jose who you could tell was smirking.

"No he's definitely not special watch." said Natsu as he threw a fire ball at Totomaru who just smirked at it but then all of a sudden his face turned into one of confusion as he rolled out of the way. Totomaru stood back up and turned to Natsu only to feel himself being hit in his two shoulders after hearing gun shots, and sure enough he had just been shot in both shoulders.

"I bet you are wondering why you couldn't control my fire aren't you Totomaru, well guess who was the person who created that type of magic you are using?" asked Natsu as he whispered into Totomaru's ears while having one of his pistols jammed into Totomaru's throat.

"But that was created over forty years ago." stated Totomaru who couldn't believe what he was being told.

"It was actually even farther back than that my stupid little fire mage, and I bet you still don't believe me since I look so young. But guess what that is one of the things that comes with being a slayer of any type; you have a longer life than the average human. This is why you guys will never be able to touch us since we literally have years upon years of experience on you assholes. So my only question is should I pull the trigger and get rid of one of Jose's little follower's?" asked Natsu with a devious grin. Totomaru was about to answer when he heard two more shots go off but realized that they weren't directed at him since he was still alive.

"Why hello Sol, you decided to join the party I see. And if you try to run again by going into the ground I swear to god I will smash your face until no one will be able to recognize you as a human." said Natsu with a smirk.

"I wouldn't dream of it Salamander, since you have fallen into our trap." said Sol as he started to laugh.

"Oh if you are talking about Aria trying to drain me of my magic you are going to be disappointed since I brought my own friends along. Oh and they are the Sky Dragon Slayer and Sky God Slayer and they really don't like it when people try to attack me with underhanded methods like that." said Natsu still smirking.

"You're just bluffing." stuttered Sol as he waited for Aria to attack.

"Then why isn't he here yet, wait here he comes." said Natsu as a body dropped from the sky. It was cut all over and barely had any clothes left on him, and form closer inspection Sol could tell that it was Aria who was barely clinging to life. So Sol did the only thing that he had been actually good at, which was escaping when things started to go south. But unlike the times before, as he just got into the ground a fist smashed through and grabbed him and brought him back out.

"I thought I told you not to do that Sol, and I am a man of my word so here comes the beat down I promised." said Natsu with a grin as he started to punch Sol repeatedly in the face. And he just kept on hitting him over and over again until you honestly couldn't tell that it was supposed to be a face. After that Natsu just tossed him over to where Aria's body still laid on the ground.

"Listen up wizards of Phantom Lord, if you don't want to suffer the same fate as these two idiots you will erase your guild marks right now. Because by order of the Council, Phantom Lord is no longer a legal guild do to the actions of your Master Jose. The Council hopes that it was all Jose, which is why you are all being given a second chance and I highly suggest that you take it. Otherwise we will meet again and it will not be pleasant for any of you." Natsu shouted at the guild of Phantom Lord.

"Hey were the hell are you all going? Get the hell back here this instant or suffer my wrath." shouted Jose at what they could only assume was his whole guild deserting him after what they just witnessed.

"You're finished Jose, you can turn yourself in peacefully or we can start round two and I can't promise that you'll make it this time." said Natsu with a big grin.

"You little piece of shit, I would never turn myself in to someone like you Salamander. And since you seem to like Fairy Tail so much how will you like watching them suffer as they get destroyed by my Shades." shouted Jose as he sent out hundreds of Shades that headed towards the Fairy Tail members.

"Man you Phantom Lord Mages are really stupid aren't you. You keep thinking that there is only just me here, when in fact there are three more slayers here. Who all happen to pretty much rule the sky where your Shades just so happen to be." said Natsu with a grin as all of the Shades started to explode one after another to the shock of Jose and all the Fairy Tail members.

"Is that happening because of Chelia, Carla and Wendy?" asked Lucy as she watched none of the Shades get anywhere near them and they kept on dying from who know what.

"I would have to assume that it is since Natsu said it." replied Ur as Mira and Lisanna nodded their heads in agreement.

"So Jose, are you ready to meet your maker?" asked Natsu as Jose came out of his guild with a crazed look on his face.

"You don't know who you are messing with Salamander." shouted Jose as spit flew from his mouth.

"Oh but I do Jose and are you thinking that because you are now a Wizard Saint that you have a chance against me?" asked Natsu with a grin.

"I do because the Council ranks Saints at the same level as members of your creepy guild." shouted Jose.

"Well I am actually here to prove that assumption wrong." replied Natsu as he lit his hands on fire.

 **"DEATH WAVE!"** shouted Jose as he sent a wave of darkness magic at Natsu, who just put up one of his hands covered in flames and blocked it.

"Jose I am the fire that burns away all forms of darkness, and to prove how much stronger all Slayers are than you Wizard Saints I am going to beat you without using anything but the fire on these fists." shouted Natsu as he pushed through the Death Wave and hit Jose right in his nose.

"You think that you will be able to defeat me without using a single spell Salamander?" asked Jose as he wiped way the blood flowing from his nose.

"Yes I do Jose, so give me your best shot." shouted Natsu.

"Have a taste of my Shades then." shouted Jose as they were sent at Natsu who just smirked as he covered himself in his fire.

"What part of me burning away all darkness didn't you get Jose?" asked Natsu as he stalked over to Jose as the Shades disintegrated before they could even touch Natsu.

"This can't be happening, how are you destroying them?" asked Jose as he kept sending more at Natsu.

"I already told you Jose." said Natsu as he appeared next to Jose and started to punch the shit out of him. After that happening for a bit Jose finally got away from Natsu.

"Seems like I will have to employ a different strategy to deal with you Salamander." said Jose as he made numerous copies of himself and blended in with them.

"Let's see if you can find the correct one now." said all of the Joses together while laughing.

"Already have." said Natsu as he grabbed Jose by the throat and lifted him off his feet with a grip that couldn't be broken.

"But how?" asked Jose who was gasping for air.

"You already know that I am a dragon slayer Jose and with that comes enhanced senses and you my friend where the only one that had your fowl stench." said Natsu as he then slammed his face into the ground and started to do that repeatedly until there was no way for Jose to think or stand properly.

"Now it's time for me to break every bone in that disgusting body of yours that reeks of dark magic." said Natsu as he then started to punch and kick Jose all over in blinding speeds. After this Jose was crumpled up on the ground barely breathing looking up at Natsu towering over him.

"So when I am I going to learn who I am messing with Jose?" asked Natsu knowing that he wasn't going to get a replied from Jose because he probably physically couldn't anymore.

"Well I was given permission to kill you Jose, and it kind of feels like a waste to me to not rid the world of people like you who only care about power and don't care who you hurt along your path to achieve that. So I think I might just finish you now since my job is to rid the world of monsters and you are one of the worst." said Natsu as he raised his flame covered fist ready to finish off Jose with all of Fairy Tail watching him.

"STOP!" shouted Master Makarov right before Natsu landed the finishing blow.

"Glad to see that you are alright Makarov but are you sure you want to stop me from killing again? Because if I remember correctly that didn't turn out very well and you almost caused the death of thousands." asked Natsu who caused all of Fairy Tail to look at Master Makarov in shock.

"Yes Natsu I want you to not kill him, and this won't be like last time which also didn't have anything bad happen." replied Makarov.

"That is only thanks to me for saving all of your sorry asses that Fairy Tail is still a guild and you aren't all in jail. So what if later on Jose tries to do something evil and I just sit back and let him do whatever he's doing since he's going to be your responsibility from here on out?" asked Natsu.

"First off I wouldn't believe that you would ever just sit back and watch someone commit evil deeds Natsu. And secondly I wouldn't let that happen because like you said he will now be my responsibility." answered Makarov.

"You don't know the first thing about me Makarov but have it your way; he's your responsibility now. And I can't be everywhere Makarov so I truly hope that you are able to make sure that Jose doesn't go down this path again, because I have a really bad feeling about keeping him alive. And I truly might just sit back and see how you handle what comes from me not killing that man." said Natsu with a serious face.

"Well hopefully you are wrong Natsu and if you aren't Fairy Tail will just deal with it like we always do." replied Makarov with a confident grin.

"HAHAHAHA Makarov this is the sixth time that I have stopped the destruction of Fairy Tail." said Natsu while chuckling.

"Sixth I thought it was only twice?" asked Lucy.

"Oh my bad, the second time that I have saved your sorry asses." said Natsu with a smile.

"And for that I am truly grateful Natsu and don't know how I can ever repay you." said Makarov.

"Just don't make the same mistakes over again as did the previous generations of Fairy Tail. Wendy where's that communication lacrima that you were supposed to keep safe for me, I need to call Master and see what are our next orders are?" asked Natsu as he just walked away from the stunned mages of Fairy Tail. Who were stunned for numerous reasons but the main reason was the sheer power that Natsu show cased to them.

"Master what did he mean by previous generations of Fairy Tail?" asked Mira.

"Also why did he think that he saved us six times now?" asked Lucy.

"I don't know girls, but I do intend to find out." stated Master Makarov.

"What the hell was he talking about stopping you guys from you being responsible for thousands of deaths and the disbanding of Fairy Tail?" asked Grey.

"Well I guess I might as well tell you all what happened a few weeks ago." said Master Makarov as he let out a sigh and then told them all about the Lullaby incident in full detail.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoyed it. I don't know what else to say here except for sorry about the long updates for this story but that is due to me working on all of my other stories. So as always feel free to leave me a review.**

 **Until the next Chapter**

 **Digem Out!**


	9. The Tower of Heaven

Chapter 9: The Tower of Heaven

"So Master what are my orders?" asked Natsu after he was a good distance away from all of them Fairy Tail members.

"You are really not going to like this Natsu." said the Master with a frown.

"Shit, you only make that face when I have to take some sort of transportation." said Natsu with a pissed off expression.

"Yes and before you try and say that you really don't need it, the place where I am sending you is in the middle of the ocean. So unless you learned how to fly without using large amounts of magic Natsu, the only option is using a boat." said the Master in a commanding voice.

"Yes Master so what do I need to do?" asked Natsu still extremely pissed.

"You four are going to head to the Tower of Heaven." replied the Master with a grin.

"Yea that really doesn't help me at all Master, and I don't want to take the rest if this is going to be dangerous." said Natsu as he rolled his eyes.

"Natsu we will be fine, we're Slayers too you know." said Chelia as she glared at him.

"She's right Natsu, besides this is an order and you are probably going to need all the help that you can get on this one." said the Master in a tone that said the discussion was over with.

"Fine Master, so where do we need to go and how fast do we have to get there?" asked Natsu after he let out a very long sigh.

"First you will need to head to Akane Resort and then after reaching the resort. You four will need to take the ship that we have waiting for you and head south east from the resort, and you will know where to go when you are within ten miles of the tower." said the Master.

"How will we know that?" asked Wendy.

"You will all feel the pain and suffering from that horrible place, not to mention the aura of pure evil that will definitely be radiating from it." replied the Master.

"So what are we supposed to do once we get there?" asked Natsu.

"Natsu you need to destroy the tower by any means necessary and that means there are no restrictions or limitations on this mission." replied the Master with an angry expression.

"And the Council approves of this?" asked Natsu in disbelief, since he only gets no restrictions when pretty much thousands of lives will be lost if he fails.

"No they haven't Natsu, but I know that once they learn that the tower is just a few days away from completion they will be all for it." answered the Master.

"What's so dangerous about this tower and if the Council knows about it already, then why haven't they stopped it themselves?" asked Natsu who never understood why the Council did the things that they did.

"They have tried Natsu and it ended in failure, not only that but Siegrain is actually the owner of the tower and has been playing the Council this whole time. But don't worry Natsu we will handle him; all you need to take care of the tower and his twin brother Jellal. As for why it's so dangerous Natsu, I don't know how to tell you this but it's a creation of Zeref that is supposed to bring back the dead which we know never leads to anything good. So please remain calm Natsu and focus all of that anger into destroying the tower." explained the Master with a concerned look.

"Will do Master, now how fast do we need to get there?" asked Natsu as he fought to keep control of his magic that wanted to erupt and lay waste to everything around him.

"You have two weeks max Natsu, but I would try and do this in ten days just to be on the safe side." replied the Master with a small grin.

"We'll have it done in nine Master and unless you have anything else to say we are going to get to work." stated Natsu with his own grin that matched the Master's.

"Just be careful everyone and come back to us, and that is mainly directed at you Natsu." said the Master with a glare.

"Don't worry Master, we'll be careful and make sure to observe the Tower of Heaven before we act. We'll call you when we are done with the mission Master." said Natsu then he ended the call with their Master.

"Are you going to be okay Natsu?" asked Wendy knowing how much Natsu detested anything that dealt with Zeref.

"I am going to be fine Wendy, besides we won't be near that tower for at least four days, and I will be completely collected by then. And will use all of that built up anger to destroy that tower and this Jellal person." replied Natsu with an evil grin.

"Are you sure Natsu?" asked Chelia as she squeezed his hand.

"Positive Chelia; and you being here with me is going to make it definitely come true." said Natsu giving Chelia a loving smile.

"Well let's get going then." said Carla with a small smile that she only showed in front of Slayer and even then it only happened rarely.

 **Four days later:**

"So what did you see Carla?" asked Natsu who was floating in the water near their boat that was still over three miles away from the Tower of Heaven.

"That they have a pretty tight security system that can shoot down any boat that is within a mile of the tower. They have minimal security on the top and rarely scan the skies at all. If we went in with two swimming and two keeping watch from the top, we should be able to get to it without being seen." explained Carla.

"Well when we do that the groups are obviously going to be you and Wendy and Chelia and me." stated Natsu.

"Those would be the optimal teams Natsu." agreed Carla.

"I want to make sure that we won't be seen if we do try swimming up to the tower, so I am going to go and test that out. If it does work I am going to see what I can learn from keeping an eye on them." said Natsu with a grin.

"Natsu, since there is a ton of destroyed ships surrounding the tower. I would suggest using them to your advantage." suggested Carla.

"Thanks Carla, and would you mind going up into the skies again, and keep watching them? You never know what you might see when they don't know that they are being watched." said Natsu with a grin.

"What about us Natsu, what are do you want Wendy and me to do?" asked Chelia.

"Well since we are still gathering information, if you don't see them firing at me after an hour I think that you should both join me on watching them. Having all of us watching them we are bound to get some good information over the next two days." said Natsu and then started swimming towards the tower.

"He doesn't expect us to swim for that whole time does he?" asked Chelia and Wendy only shrugged her shoulders while smiling.

"No he doesn't Chelia, Natsu knows how important it is to rest properly before a fight. But I too need to go and keep an eye on this vile place." said Carla as she flew away with a disgusted look on her face.

"Well that just leaves you and me." said Wendy with a smile as she turned to her friend who was getting ready to jump in.

"What are you doing Chelia?" asked Wendy.

"I am not going to do nothing for an hour when I could be helping Wendy. Besides Carla said that we would be fine and when has she ever been wrong on something like this Wendy? You know how protective she became with the whole guild after Happy died." said Chelia with a frown.

"Yea, it really hit Carla hard, almost as bad as Natsu." replied Wendy who also had a frown now.

"So let's go and start our surveillance already." said Chelia with a small smile and then dove into the water.

"You are just like Natsu sometimes Chelia." said Wendy before she jumped in after Chelia.

"Thanks Wendy." said Chelia with a grin like Natsu's and then started to swim to the tower with Wendy following.

 **Two days later:**

"So what do you all think of the plan?" asked Natsu.

"Why is it that you're the only one that is taking risks Natsu, and want to face this Jellal guy alone?" asked Chelia with a small frown.

"You know why Chelia, I couldn't live with myself if any of you got hurt on this mission. Which is why you will be my support while also taking care of their boats and anyone that I don't get on my first sweep." answered Natsu who was still in the water and only stayed on the boat to sleep with the help of Chelia of course.

"Fine Natsu, but wouldn't it be better if we helped you out while they still don't know that we are here?" asked Chelia.

"She does have a point there Natsu." said Carla with a grin.

"I think that you should allow us to help out until we've been found out and will then we'll do it your way Natsu." said Wendy with a big grin.

"Fine, you two are as stubborn as me when you want to be." said Natsu with a big grin.

"Damn right we are, so when do we start the operation?" asked Chelia with a big smile.

"We are going to attack tomorrow night so let's get some rest and make sure that we are well prepared for tomorrow night." said Natsu as he climbed back onto the boat so that he could get ready for what tomorrow night would bring.

"I'll have first watch." said Carla as she walked away from them and started to look for anything suspicious.

"Well might as well rest up while we actually have the chance." said Wendy as she laid down ready to fall asleep even though the sun was still out.

"I guess I am going to do the same." said Chelia who was already lying down and being held by Natsu.

 **At Fairy Tail:**

"Hey guys, guess what Loke gave we." said Lucy as she ran up to a table that contained Erza, Juvia and Grey.

"That could be anything Lucy." said Grey with small grin.

"True, but it's something that I plan on sharing with all of you." replied Lucy.

"Juvia has no idea Lucy, so what did Loke give you Lucy?" asked Juvia with a big smile.

"He gave me four tickets to Akane resort that are all expenses paid for a three day stay and they start tomorrow, and I wanted to know if you three wanted to come along?" asked Lucy with a big smile.

"Sorry Lucy but we need to work on the guild." replied Erza with a frown since it seemed like a waste to not use the tickets.

"Erza I think that it will be alright if you guys are gone for a little bit, besides it's not like we are going to finish before you return." said Master Makarov with a smile.

"Are you sure Master?" asked Erza with a small smile.

"Positive Erza, and it wouldn't hurt if you relaxed every once and a while." answered Master Makarov with a grin.

"Alright guys, it looks like we are going to Akane resort tomorrow so I want to see you all at the train station bright and early tomorrow morning." stated Erza as she got up and left to go pack for their vacation.

"Who said that I even wanted to go?" asked Grey after he let out a sigh.

"Come on Grey, it'll be fun." said Lucy with a big smile.

"Fine but I am only doing this so that Erza doesn't beat me up." replied Grey as he too left to go and get ready for tomorrow.

"What about you Juvia, do you want to go with us?" asked Lucy still smiling.

"Of course Juvia does, this is the perfect way for Juvia to become closer with you three." answered Juvia with a big smile.

 **The next night outside of the tower:**

"What are we waiting for Natsu, that boat full of mages left more than three hours ago?" asked Chelia who was nervous and antsy.

"Just a little bit longer Chelia, I would prefer that they are already on land doing whatever it is that they were sent to do. So that if they are called back to help take care of us it will take them that much longer." explained Natsu with a big grin.

"That actually makes a lot of sense." replied Chelia.

"Glad to hear that you think so, because it's time to have some fun." said Natsu with a wicked grin on his face.

"Here we go, another day of living the life." said Wendy with a big grin as she slipped into the water.

"Alright you three, this is a stealth mission so no loud moves until we're found out. And when that happens let loose a little and have fun with it." said Natsu and then started to swim for the tower.

Once the group got to grave yard of ships they were able to use them to their advantage and get right next to the edge of the island. Natsu gave the three some hand gestures that they all understood and split up as he pulled himself up and onto the island right as a patrol passed their location. Pulling out his two daggers Natsu quickly mad work of them and continued on to the next spot that he was to lay in wait and dispatch another group of guardsmen. In less than thirty minutes Natsu with the help of the others had gotten rid of all the patrolling guardsmen and knew that they had an hour and a half before anyone would notice that they were gone.

"Okay, now are you two sure that you want to do this?" asked Natsu as he looked at Wendy and Carla.

"Of course we do Natsu." replied Wendy with a confident grin.

"Don't worry Natsu if anything goes wrong I will get Wendy out of there. Besides Natsu, I know exactly where every guard on watch will be and where they are going to be looking. So this is going to be easy to take them out for the two of us, but what do you want us to do once we've completed that?" asked Carla with a grin like Wendy's.

"I guess be ready to swoop in when something goes wrong, or you two can do whatever you want as long as you don't go after that Jellal guy. He's mine and I am going to make him regret ever messing around with stuff that he has no idea what will happen if he completes it." said Natsu as he growled at the end of it.

"Fine Natsu, we won't go after him." said Wendy with a soft smile.

"Good now let's start phase two." said Natsu with a big grin as he went to a door and put his ear on it listening to whatever was happening inside. Carla picked up Wendy and they took to the skies and started their part of the job while Chelia went with Natsu and waited for him to open the door.

After five minutes of doing nothing, Natsu ignited his hand and focused the flames so that he cut through the lock on the door in mere seconds. The two Slayers slipped in without making a sound and then got to work, which was cutting down anyone that got in their path. The whole time while doing this Natsu started to place lacrimas near certain pillars with a rune that he made just for occasions like this. The two Slayers slowly and methodically started to make their way up the tower level by level and this lasted for a complete hour, meaning that they were already ten levels up when the alarm went off.

"Honestly surprised that it took them this long to figure out that we were here." said Natsu with a grin as the alarmed continued to blare.

"Well I am going to go and take care of whoever triggered the alarm and continue to follow you at a distance like we agreed." said Chelia with a big smile as she turned around and headed back down the tower.

"Thanks Chelia." whispered Natsu with a faint smile.

"Stop right there intruder." shouted the leader of a group of guards.

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" asked Natsu as he grinned at them.

"Because if you don't we will kill you." shouted the lead guard.

"AHAHAHAHAH you really think that any of you have a chance of actually hitting me with an attack? You might have if I was trying to be stealthy but since the alarms are already going off that means I can cut lose." said Natsu with a feral grin on his face.

"Fire men, show this scum who he's dealing with." shouted the lead guard as his men then followed his command and unleashed their attacks on the intruder, causing a big explosion to go off right on top of Natsu.

"Alright men now let's continue the search for more intruders." commanded the lead guard with a grin.

"Well aren't you the confident one, time to let you learn what true magic feels like. Because that shit you guys just used on me didn't even leave a scratch." said Natsu as he walked out of the smoke from the previous attack.

"B-b-but how?" asked the lead guard while stuttering.

"Because I am the Salamander and now you all must die, **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"** shouted Natsu as he unleashed his weakest roar possible onto the guards. After he ended it there was just ash left where they once stood and wholes blown through all of the walls behind them until the night sky could be seen.

"Shit and that was my weakest roar." said Natsu as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Screw it, Master did say no limitations." said Natsu as an evil grin spread across his face.

 **Outside of the tower:**

"Well it looks like they know we're here now." said Carla as she held Wendy and they hovered in front of the tower as the alarm went off.

"Yep, which only means that things are going to heat up." replied Wendy with a smirk.

"Do you think they know about us out here?" asked Carla.

"Probably not and let's try and keep it that way." said Wendy as flames came bursting out of the lower levels where Natsu and Chelia were at.

"Natsu seems to be having fun." said Carla with a smirk.

"That he does, I kind of feel sorry for anyone that has to go up against him." said Wendy with her own smirk.

"Well let's not just float here Wendy, why don't we take out a few more curious individuals that dare to look outside." said Carla still smirking like she was really enjoying this.

"Sounds good to me Carla." replied Wendy as she gathered some of her magic in her hands to unleash on the first person they run across.

 **At Akane Resort's Casino:**

"What do you guys want with Erza?" asked Grey as he picked himself off of the ground.

"Erza is needed at the Tower of Heaven and if you don't want to die I suggest that you step aside." said the large man who was wearing a turban and an eyepatch while also having a metal jaw.

"Yea ice boy, listen to Simon otherwise the next shot will go through your head." said a man wearing a purple suit and who's features were all boxy.

"Please don't hurt any of my friends." said Erza quietly with her head down.

"I thought we were your friends Erza, but I guess we never were since you betrayed us and left us to die." said a tan man with blonde hair.

"Sho I never meant for any of this to happen." said Erza still looking down.

"Well it did Erza and I think that your new friends might have to pay for your past mistakes." said Sho as he held up a card that had Lucy in it.

"Sho don't! If you let them all go I will come with you peacefully." said Erza as she stared at Sho and could only feel guilty about everything that was happening right now.

"That's what you should have done in the first place Erza, if you had then your new friends wouldn't have gotten hurt." said a lady with cat ears and a tail.

"Don't listen to them Erza, we can still win this!" shouted Grey.

"Grey's right Erza, Juvia doesn't want to lose one of her few friends." said Juvia who was on the floor tied up by orange tubes that were suppressing her magic.

"Oh how sweet." said the cat lady as she tightened her tubes on Juvia causing her to yell out in pain.

"Stop this right now Millianna! I already agreed to come with you without a fight so stop hurting her." said Erza feeling completely helpless.

"Millianna, Erza is right, there is no need to harm other people if we don't have to." said Simon.

"Why not Simon, it would be fun to see how Erza reacts to watching her new friends getting hurt?" asked the block man.

"Because there is no need to do that Wally, we are all better than this." said Simon as they then heard his communication lacrima go off. He quickly pulled it out and answered it; Simon was surprised to see that it was the head guard calling him.

"Simon have you guys gotten the girl that Jellal wanted?" asked the guard as a loud explosion was heard in the back ground.

"Yes we have and will be returning with her right now, and what was that explosion that I just heard?" asked Simon.

"Good to hear Simon, someone go and tell Jellal immediately." shouted the guard to someone else that they couldn't see.

"What is going on at the tower?" asked Millianna with a concerned look.

"We've been attacked by a monster and nothing seems to affect him at all, it is actually the reason that I called you guys. We need all of you here as fast as possible, you're the only ones that will stand a chance against him besides Jellal but he is busy right now." said the guard as a really loud explosion was heard nearby causing the guard to start becoming even more nervous.

"Do you have any idea who this person is and why he's attacking the tower?" asked Simon wanting to find out who would do such a thing.

"I-i-it's it's the Salamander." stuttered the guard causing all of the mages listening in to have two different reactions. The mages of Fairy Tail could only smile at that news, while the mages from the tower all had extremely scared looks on their faces.

"But I thought that he was just a myth." stated Sho who was visibly shaking.

"Jellal said that the Slayers would never bother us and that the Salamander didn't exist." shouted Wally in anger.

"Well he's at the tower right now killing everyone in his path." shouted the guard.

"But that can't be true, Jellal told us that he was just a myth." said Millianna who was shaking just as bad as Sho.

"Well he isn't cat girl and Juvia happens to be a friend of his. And just so you know Salamander doesn't like it at all when someone hurts his friends, that usually means they die while being burned alive. So I would let go of Juvia and Lucy right this instant unless you want to end up like your friends at the tower." said Juvia with a big smirk.

"She's bluffing, and you must be mistaken on who's attacking the tower. I say that we should just kill them and head to the tower and take care of whoever is pretending to be the Salamander." said Wally as he made a gun and pointed it at Juvia's head. He then heard from the lacrima a scream that sounded like whoever was doing it was in the most pain that they have ever been in, in their entire life.

They all looked at the projection of the guard who was screaming because he was completely covered in fire. They watched as he was quickly reduced to nothing but ash, as a figure came into view from the right side. The person finally made his way to the communication lacrima and sat down with a wicked smile.

"So it looks like they decided to finally call in the reinforcements, well I will gladly turn you all to ash if you come back here. Oh and Wally, I am friends with Juvia and everyone else from Fairy Tail so if you guys don't let them go right this instant I will make it my life goal to hunt you, Sho, Millianna and Simon down and kill you in the most painful way possible. Which would be slowly burning off little pieces of you until you all are just torsos with heads." said Natsu as he glared at Simon since he was the only one that he could see.

"Who are you and how do you know our names?" asked Simon.

"If I don't hear Juvia telling me that everyone is completely fine after I finish this sentence there is nothing in this world that will stop me from doing what I just told you." said Natsu in a deep tone. Millianna and Sho instantly released their captives while he was still talking since they both knew that he wasn't joking around.

"Natsu, Juvia and everyone else are completely fine now thanks to you." said Juvia with a big smile.

"Did they hurt you at all Juvia?" asked Natsu with a growl.

"Nothing that I couldn't handle." replied Juvia with her smile still present.

"So they did, well it looks like you guys are going to be losing at least one appendage each. Oh and Simon I am indeed the real Salamander and I know your names because I have been observing your little tower for the last two days." said Natsu with a mad look in his eyes.

"Natsu don't hurt them, they were all tricked by Jellal." shouted Erza.

"And that gives them a free pass Erza, sorry but that isn't how the world works. They have been helping that bastard create this tower that is supposed to be able to bring back the dead and they were going to use it on Zeref." replied Natsu angrily.

"Yes Natsu, but that doesn't mean you should maim them because they were foolish children and listened to that bastard. Can't you show a little compassion Natsu, and none of us are hurt just like Juvia said." pleaded Erza much to the other mages surprise.

"Fine Erza, but if they come back here and get in my way then they will share the same fate as Jellal." said Natsu as he let out a growl while saying Jellal's name.

"You don't mean that you are going to kill him, do you Natsu?" asked Erza hoping that she misinterpreted what Natsu said.

"That is exactly what I meant Erza, and if you or anyone else gets in my why there will be no hesitation like last time. And I will have zero remorse since they are trying to help someone who's using one of Zeref's crazy contraptions." replied Natsu as he glared at the communication lacrima.

"But …" said Erza but was cut off.

"No but's Erza, he's going to die and probably before any of you can even get here. And I would really hate to have to tell Makarov that one of his mages died a pointless death because they tried to save a man that was trying to bring back the evilest man to walk on this world. And if I am not mistaken it looks like my prey is coming to me now, so I am going to end this call." said Natsu and then sent a ball of fire at the lacrima destroying it and ending the call.

"He's going to kill Jellal?" asked Millianna in disbelief.

"But why?" asked Sho.

"Because Jellal is evil and has been lying to us this whole time." said Simon.

"What the hell are you talking about Simon?" asked Wally.

"Exactly what I said Wally, Jellal lied to you all about Erza betraying us and what the tower is actually for. The Salamander is right about everything that he just said, but he doesn't know what he's getting himself into." replied Simon.

"You better tell us everything right now Simon." shouted Sho who was completely confused right now.

"Fine and this is what I know about what happened all of those years ago. And Erza will have to tell us the parts that I don't know about." said Simon as he told his friends what he knew. After which Erza told her side of the story and how she couldn't do anything since Jellal threatened to kill them if she did anything.

"I'm going to kill him." shouted Sho after listening to the true story of what happened back then.

"Don't worry Salamander has probably already done that already, I mean that is all those Slayers are good for." said Grey with an angry expression.

"Grey would you grow up, Natsu has saved your life three times now and has also saved Fairy Tail twice. But all you do is keep bad mouthing him." said Lucy in an angry tone.

"I wouldn't be too sure about Salamander defeating Jellal all by himself. Jellal has more power than any other person I have ever met, and he is crafty as hell." said Simon with a frown.

"Then we need to go and help Natsu." declared Juvia with a determined look on her face.

"I don't know if that would be smart for us." said Wally remembering what the Salamander said to them.

"He won't do any of that if you are helping him and not getting in his way." said Lucy with a smile.

"I will take all that are willing to help and lead them to the tower." said Simon and looked to see that everyone but Wally and Grey looked like they wanted to help.

"Sorry guys but I am not going to die to Jellal or the Salamander." said Wally as he walked away from the group.

"I am never going to help that bastard, I will head back to the guild and inform the Master about what's happening." said Grey as he walked away before anyone could try and convince him otherwise.

"Well we better get going before it's too late." said Simon as they headed to the boat and started to have a small conversations on the way. The only one not saying anything was Erza and that was because she was having an eternal battle with herself. She knew that Jellal had done unspeakable things over the years but she still believed that there was good in him and wanted to save him if she could. But on the other hand Natsu made it very clear what would happen to her if she got in his way, and Erza was smart enough to know that she wouldn't last a second against him.

 **At the Tower of Heaven with Natsu:**

"You can come out, whoever you are." said Natsu with a wicked grin on his face.

"That is very perceptive of you Salamander, and might I say I am very impressed with what you've done so far." said the man that had the appearance of a rock star.

"Are you supposed to be a rock star or something?" asked Natsu with a grin.

"That I am Salamander, and I am going to be the mage that kills you." replied the man with a maniacal laugh.

"And how do you plan to do that?" asked Natsu still grinning at the man.

"With my guitar magic of course." shouted the man as he brought out his guitar and was about to start playing when gun shots went off.

"You really are stupid aren't you, never tell your enemy what your plan is." said Natsu with one of his pistols pointed at the man who was now holding a broken guitar.

"My guitar, why would you do something like that?" asked the man as he still looked at his guitar while now on his knees.

"Simple, if you don't have a guitar then you are completely defenseless now." said Natsu as he put his pistol to the head of the man.

"You wouldn't kill a defenseless person now would you Salamander?" asked the man now fearing for his life.

"No, normally I wouldn't but for you I am going to make an exception and do you know why that is Vidaldus Taka?" asked Natsu with a huge grin.

"No and how do you even know my name?" asked Vidaldus as he started to shake in fear.

"How could I not know about you Vidaldus, you're a member of Death's Head Caucus a dark guild that specializes in assassinations. Not only that but you are a part of the group known as Trinity Raven and are the best that your guild has to offer. I make it my job to know who my enemies are, even if I might not see them or even ever run into them." said Natsu as he grinned at the man on his knees before him.

"Looks like you are a little too afraid to even talk anymore so I will just continue on with why I am making an exception for you Vidaldus. I know for a matter of fact that your group has done this to countless people over your career so it only seems fitting that you die the same way." said Natsu in a very cold tone.

"Please I beg of you Salamander I will do anything that you want if you let me live." begged Vidaldus who finally found his words.

"Sorry Vidaldus the only thing that I want is for you to die!" shouted Natsu as he pulled the trigger ending the life of the assassin.

"Since he was here I can only assume that his two partners are here as well." thought Natsu as he then sensed someone approaching him at a very fast speed. Natsu tried to jump out of the way and thought that he succeeded but was then grabbed by a mechanical arm bring him along for a ride that he would have preferred to not have taken.

What had grabbed Natsu was a man with the head of an owl that had a jetpack on his back. This was one of Vidaldus's partners who went by the name of Fukuro, and it would appear that he knew of Natsu's one weakness transportation. And it seemed that Fukuro was going to exploit that weakness to the max since he flew Natsu around the inside of the castle for five minutes and then threw him to the ground.

"You shouldn't have done that Salamander." shouted Fukuro angrily because he just lost one of his partners.

"I am now going to eat you Salamander, which will give me your power. And once I have those I will be unstoppable." shouted Fukuro with a hoot at the end. Fukuro then walked over to the downed Salamander and picked him up as he unhinged his jaw and put him in. Right before Fukuro had Natsu all the way in his mouth Chelia charged into the room and was shocked at the sight that she saw.

"Get him out of your mouth now!" shouted Chelia as her magic flared up and black wind started to circle around her. But before Chelia could do a thing Fukuro closed his mouth effectively swallowing Natsu whole.

"You are so dead!" shouted Chelia in rage as she charged Fukuro ready to kill him for eating the man that she loved. But Fukuro quickly dodged out of her way thanks to his jet pack.

"Ah another Slayer I see, and it would appear that you are close to the Salamander." said Fukuro with a big smile.

"Yes and now you are going to die!" shouted Chelia as she charged at him but had to call it off do to fire flying at her.

"How the hell did you do that?" asked Chelia in disbelief because she could have sworn that the flames felt like Natsu's.

"Simple young lady, thanks to eating the Salamander I have his power now. And with that I am going to kill you, isn't that just perfect. You get to die by the magic of the one that you loved." said Fukuro who started to hoot in pure enjoyment. But just as soon as he started that it quickly became screams of pain.

Chelia was completely confused at what was happening and watched Fukuro fall to his knees clutching his gut screaming in pain. Then blood shot out of his throat as a dagger poked out of it and then continued to cut Fukuro wide open from his throat to his waist. And from this fresh wound came Natsu who was on fire making his exit all the more painful for the barely alive Fukuro.

"If you are going to eat someone it might be smart to check and see if that person has weapons. And for trying to kill Chelia with my own magic Fukuro you are now going to die by being burned from the inside out." said Natsu with a glare as he then sent fire inside of Fukuro and increased it until he was reduced to nothing but ash.

"Natsu I thought that you just died." said Chelia as she hugged him as hard as she could.

"Like I was going to let a chump like that kill me." said Natsu with a big grin on his face.

"But you could have Natsu." said Chelia as she started to cry into his chest.

"But I didn't Chelia and I am going to be around for a lot longer. I can promise you that Chelia because there are still some things that I have to take care of before I leave for good." said Natsu with a confident grin.

"You can't keep a promise like that Natsu and you know it." shouted Chelia as she hit his chest.

"Yes I can Chelia, because there are things that I have to do." said Natsu once again having that confident grin.

"Just be careful Natsu." said Chelia as she hugged him again.

"Will do Chelia." replied Natsu as he hugged her back.

 **Top of the tower:**

"It would appear that Salamander has taken out both of your partners quite easily Ikaruga. Let's see if you are any better than those two idiots or are all of the rumors about your group lies?" asked Jellal with a big grin.

"No they are not Jellal, and the Salamander is good as dead once he faces me." said Ikaruga as she headed towards the stairs.

"He better be Ikaruga, otherwise your head will be mine." said Jellal with a grin.

"No need to worry Jellal, the Salamander is soon going to lose his wings." replied Ikaruga with her own grin and went down the stairs.

"We'll see about that Ikaruga, but if you fail I have a little surprise for our Slayer once he gets here." thought Jellal as a huge smile spread across his face.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoyed it. I want to let you all know that I am sorry that the updates on this story is slower than just once a week, but that is due to me working on my other stories and sometimes just not having enough time to work on them. So as always feel free to leave me a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

 **Until the next Chapter**

 **Digem Out!**


	10. Jellal vs Salamander

Ch 10: Jellal vs Salamander

"Where the fuck are you Jellal?" shouted Natsu as he smashed the face of the last guard on this level into the wall giving off a horrendous cracking sound as the man's skull actually cracked. He looked back and saw the mass amount of bodies strewn behind him and could only shake his head at how they all lost their lives because they simply were following the orders of a crazy man.

"I guess it's time to keep on moving up, after I place these last few charges." Natsu mumbled to himself as he placed the last of the explosives that he had and then continued on up the tower to finish the other part of his mission. The next level of the tower was definitely not what Natsu was expecting since it was only a really long bridge surrounded by water that lead to the other set of stairs that would take him to the next floor.

"Why on earth would you have a place like this in a tower?" asked Natsu out loud as he looked at himself in the reflection and noticed a glint coming down from above him. So right at the last second he rolled out of the way and got himself at least twenty feet away from his new assailant.

"Those are quite impressive reflexes you have their Salamander." said Ikaruga with a smirk as she pulled her sword out of the spot that Natsu used to be standing at.

"Ah Ikaruga I was wondering when we were going to meet after I cut down your two partners like the trash that they were." said Natsu as he watched her every move.

"Considering that they died to you I would have to agree with you on that Salamander." stated Ikaruga as she slowly walked towards Natsu.

"And what do you mean by that Ikaruga, are you thinking that you could do better than them?" asked Natsu with a grin spreading across his lips.

"Definitely Salamander and I honestly can't see why anyone is afraid of you at all." replied Ikaruga with a sly smirk on her face.

"If you want I can give you a crash course but most people don't make it to the end." said Natsu as he pulled out his daggers and started to twirl them.

"HAHAHAHA do you honestly think that you'll stand a chance against me with those puny little things?" asked Ikaruga as she laughed at how absurd that notion was until she had to quickly parry two strikes from Natsu as he appeared right in front of her.

"What were you saying Ikaruga, because it looks like you are on the defense right now?" asked Natsu as he continued to relentlessly attack her at close range never backing off more than three feet.

"For the love of god back off Salamander!" shouted Ikaruga in rage that he was keeping her on the defense and didn't show any signs of that changing.

"Why so that you can use that special ability of yours that can destroy anything you slice at? I don't think so Ikaruga because I figured out that you can't do that with someone who's within five feet of you so I am going to stay right where I am." said Natsu as fire started to dance all over him as he landed a few minor cuts on Ikaruga.

"Nobody knows that flaw of my technique, how in the world do you know it?" asked Ikaruga as she started to sweat from the heat coming off of Natsu.

"Simple Ikaruga you weren't the first person that I battled with that ability." answered Natsu with a grin as he gave her a cut on her cheek causing her to growl at him.

"You'll pay for that Salamander." hissed Ikaruga as she tried to get some distance between the two of them.

"Are you running away already Ikaruga, but the fun has just started?" asked Natsu as he continued to slash and hack at her.

"Let's see if the rumors about you Salamander hold any water, **GARUDA FLAME!** " shouted Ikaruga as a large amount of flames shot out of her sword directly at Natsu and actually propelled her away from him since she did it while jumping backwards from him.

"So which rumor were you trying to figure out Ikaruga? I am honestly curious since there are so many revolving around me and my exploits." said Natsu in the middle of her fire which he then started to suck in.

"You being immune to fire and also being able to eat it." replied Ikaruga with a smug grin.

"Well there you have it Ikaruga, they're both true but why are you now looking at me that way?" asked Natsu as he twirled one of his daggers.

"Simple Salamander, look at the distance between us." answered Ikaruga still having her smug look on her face.

"Oh you think that just because you put a little distance between us that it's your victory?" asked Natsu happily as he smiled back at her.

"Why yes I do Salamander, otherwise you wouldn't have tried so hard to stay right next to me. But now it's time to end this Salamander, at least you can die knowing that you were one of the very few to actually make me bleed." said Ikaruga as she then did two quick slashes and waited to see Natsu at least lose an appendage while trying to dodge.

But instead of that happening Natsu took his daggers and did two of his own swipes and then just stood there grinning at her like a madman. Who then beckoned for her to send more his way which Ikaruga was more than happy to do thinking that it must have been some sort of fluke since not even his daggers were destroyed. But each time she sent one his way Natsu was somehow unaffected by them while he responded in kind, matching each of her swings with his own constantly grinning at her.

"How are you doing this Salamander?" screamed Ikaruga in complete frustration.

"Simple Ikaruga, I am better than you'll ever be and now it's my turn." replied Natsu as he charged at her. Ikaruga seeing this as a possible outcome was ready for it and waited until Natsu was right where she wanted him to be. The spot that he has to choose if he goes in for the attack and leaves himself open for less than a second or decides to pull back, and from how their fight has been going he was the type to charge in.

But once again Ikaruga completely misread Natsu as he jumped back just in time to dodge her attack while also doing one of his own which was throwing his dagger right at her. Thanks to Ikaruga's reflexes she was able to send a swipe at the dagger which would destroy it before it got near to her, but that's not what happened as the dagger continued on with its trajectory and sank into her right shoulder causing her to scream out in pain.

Ikaruga reached up to pull it out of her when she then heard a gunshot go off and her sword went flying out of her hand since she was only holding it with one hand. She looked up to see Natsu smiling at her with his gun aimed at her while walking towards her and twirling his one dagger in his other hand.

"So how does it feel to lose only because you were too confident in your ability to destroy anything sent your way?" asked Natsu as he looked down at Ikaruga who fell to her knees after losing her sword.

"What are you talking about Salamander?" hissed Ikaruga as she reached up to pull out the dagger and possibly try and use it on the man who threw it there.

"Don't make me shoot you Ikaruga, and you would have never been able to even come close to getting me with my own weapon. And what I meant was that we both know that if you had just blocked with your sword you would have been completely fine. But instead you tried to destroy my dagger as it flew at you thinking that would be easier than actually blocking or dodging the incoming blade." said Natsu with an inquisitive look on his face.

"It feels like shit Salamander knowing that if I had just blocked it I would have then had the advantage." replied Ikaruga as she glared up at him.

"HAHAHAHAHA what made you think such a stupid thing like that Ikaruga? I wouldn't need any blade to deal with someone like you and I only used these daggers because I thought it would be more fun and give me some good practice with them." said Natsu while chuckling to himself.

"You're lying Salamander." said Ikaruga as she continued to glare at him.

"Oh but I'm not Ikaruga. You are nothing but a stupid dark mage who thought that you actually had a chance against me just like everyone before you. But just like the rest of them you disappointed me since I have had better fights against ghouls and they are just decaying bodies of flesh that usually overwhelm you with their numbers." stated Natsu as he then put away his one dagger to quickly pull his other one out of Ikaruga's shoulder causing her to scream out in pain.

"That's bullshit and you know it." replied Ikaruga as she held her wound with her left hand.

"You know what Ikaruga I like you, so I am going to show you just a fraction of the power that I have so you can leave this world knowing how wrong you are about being nothing to me." said Natsu as he put away his weapons and started to unleash his magic right in front of Ikaruga who would have went for her sword but couldn't because of the sheer power that Natsu was giving off.

"That's not possible." mumbled Ikaruga.

"Oh but it is Ikaruga because I am standing right in front of you as we speak. But I am through with you, I would like to say that you were a worthy opponent but you weren't **FIRE DRAGON'S VOLCANO!** " said Natsu as he then made a pillar of fire shoot from the ground beneath Ikaruga for a full minute. As the pillar of fire dissipated there was no trace of Ikaruga.

"And that is the last member of Trinity Raven, I wonder if Wendy would like this sword?" said Natsu to himself as he picked up Ikaruga's sword and put it away in his pocket dimension.

"I wonder how many more floors there are until I reach the top where Jellal is probably waiting for me?" Natsu thought to himself as he continued his climb to the top.

 **At the Council's meeting chamber:**

"What do you mean he's completed the tower Siegrain?" asked Org loudly.

"Exactly that Councilman Org, Jellal has finished the Tower of Heaven." stated Siegrain with any emotionless face as all of the other Council members faces turned to ones of shock.

"We need to send in the army right away." shouted Michello.

"Just to watch them get destroyed before we can even fire on the tower?" asked Siegrain as he glared at Michello for such a stupid suggestion.

"Then what about calling in the Slayers." suggested Yajima which instantly calmed down most of the Council.

"That would be a great idea if they all didn't walk to their destinations for some reason. We need to do something right away because Jellal is going to be using it in the next three hours if my intel is correct." argued Siegrain once again causing panic to spread around the room.

"What could we use to get rid of that tower once and for all?" asked Belno.

"I know of one such device that we have at our disposal." stated Siegrain as a small grin adorned his face.

"You can't possibly be talking about Etherion Siegrain, which will completely wipe the whole place out along with your brother." replied Yajima.

"I know that but sacrifices must be made in order to protect the citizens of Fiore." replied Siegrain as they then all heard someone slow clapping from the shadows.

"That was some of the best acting that I have ever seen Siegrain, I almost believed you when you were talking about protecting the citizens. But then I remembered that is what we do for you guys all the time when you mess things up like you were all about to do if you listened to Siegrain anymore." said a man who looked almost identical to Natsu except for blonde hair and fewer scars on display. His outfit was also the same except for his colors were black and white with white of course being his accent color.

"How the hell did you get in here, and who the hell are you?" demanded Org.

"We can go wherever we please Org and isn't it obvious who we are." stated a second voice as a person literally came out of a shadow who was wearing the same outfit but it was completely black. And while he was talking he showed the Council members his right shoulder that had his guild emblem.

"Slayers." whispered a few Council members to each other.

"You know that not even your group of misfits is allowed in these chambers." stated Siegrain as he glared at the two Slayers that appeared out of nowhere at the worst moment possible.

"True but I also know that dark mages aren't supposed to be allowed in here as well. But so far they seem fine with you being here Siegrain." replied the blonde.

"That is a very bold accusation you are making there, what are your names?" asked Leiji.

"The names Sting and my partner is Rogue and here's the proof that Siegrain over there has been working with Jellal this whole time. That along with helping other dark guilds who caused mass destruction just so attention would be diverted away from them. He's also the reason that Eisenwald was actually able to obtain Lullaby from right underneath your noses." said Sting as Rogue tossed them a packet containing all of the evidence that he was just talking about.

"Why are you guys even listening to these two, they are obviously trying to ruin my standings for who knows what reason?" asked Siegrain as he watched his fellow Council members start looking through the evidence that the Slayers brought with them.

"How did you come by all of this?" asked Ultear with an eyebrow raised.

"We Slayers have our eyes and ears everywhere Councilwoman Ultear, and Siegrain here finally messed up meaning that we now have proof on what we've been guessing for a long time now. We only act when we are one hundred percent sure of something, until then we remain in the shadows watching over the citizens of Fiore." replied Rogue as he glared at Ultear who only smiled back at him glad that she was able to obtain an answer to the question that she didn't ask.

"Your group is obviously trying to overthrow us." accused Siegrain who wasn't prepared for this at all, not thinking that the Slayers would be smart enough to ruin his plans with the Council.

"If we wanted to do that then you would all already be dead Siegrain or did Salamander's demonstration with Jose not send a clear message to you all? We don't care about titles and the power that comes with it since we already have more power than any of you will ever obtain in your lives. And the only reason we ever answer to you or the King is for the betterment of this Country." said Sting with a smug smirk on his face.

"Did you hear that he pretty much just threatened the Council and the Kingdom." said Siegrain who was now really grasping at straws here since he could already tell that they indeed had incriminating evidence on him.

"Come on Siegrain now you are just making a fool of yourself." stated Sting.

"He's right Siegrain because all he said was that if they wanted to they could overthrow us. Which after what Salamander did to Jose without even using any of his spells shows us that they are not bluffing, but the bigger problem is what were you trying to get us to do by firing Etherion at your brother in that tower of yours?" asked Org as he glared at Siegrain.

"Like I would ever tell you our plans." stated Siegrain knowing that his charade was up and might as well try and get some information out of them before he leaves.

"It doesn't really matter since Salamander is already at the tower right now meaning that it and your brother are both probably soon going to be leaving this world. But you already knew that Siegrain which is why you were trying to get them to rush and use Etherion on the tower as fast as possible." stated Sting with a smug grin as relieved faces could now be seen on all of the other Council member's faces.

"You are correct Slayer." replied Siegrain with a very smug grin on his face.

"So why did you do that Siegrain were you fine with killing your brother as long as you took down the Salamander?" asked Rogue as he glared at the man trying to kill one of their members that everyone looked up to.

"HAHAHAHAHA oh man you Slayers have absolutely no idea what's going on but you charge in anyways." said Siegrain as he then continued to start laughing.

"And what do you mean by that Siegrain?" asked Sting who was now clenching his teeth and holding back from ripping the man apart.

"You don't even have any idea of what the tower is used for do you?" asked Siegrain.

"Oh are you talking about raising the dead and how you planned to use it on Zeref, because we learned all of that a while ago." replied Sting shocking Siegrain and the rest of the Council.

"We weren't joking about having eyes and ears everywhere Siegrain. Our Master even guessed that you would be trying to convince the Council to use Etherion on the tower, but we want to hear your reason because the theory that our Master had is pretty out there." said Rogue as he finally smirked at the shocked faces.

"But how?" asked Siegrain who had no idea that the Slayers were this organized. He honestly thought that they were just a bunch of powerful idiots that the Council used to do their dirty work and clean up for them. But what he was now just learning is that he couldn't have been more wrong about them.

"We've been doing this for a while Siegrain and you humans keep doing the same mistakes over and over again." answered Sting.

"So tell us what you and your brother were planning?" asked Rogue.

"HAHAHAHAHA it would seem that I was able to pull at least one thing on you Slayers. And since it seems that everything else is now ruined I might as well tell you what my plan was. I was going to use Etherion to power my tower to bring back Zeref like you thought, but now I'll have to come up with a different power source." explained Siegrain with a crazy grin and look on his face.

"That's what our Master was guessing." said Sting now wondering what they were wrong about.

"Very impressive this Master of yours, that for some reason no one but you Slayers have seen for years. But none of you could tell that I am not the brother of Jellal, even with your enhanced sense of smell." stated Siegrain with that same look on his face.

"What are you going on about?" asked Rogue as he had his hands on two of his knives ready to be thrown in a moment's notice.

"That I am Jellal you idiots, but now it's time I go and put an end to this legendary Salamander and his two girls with him. It really shouldn't be too hard since I can already see how much he cares about those two and nothing hurts more than losing those that you care for." said Siegrain as he started to fade away to the shock of everyone in the room.

"Siegrain for the love of god don't touch those two girls if you know what's good for you." shouted Sting with a terrified face but Siegrain's only response was only to start laughing like the maniac that he was.

"Why did you tell him something like that?" asked Ultear who was shocked to see one of the legendary Slayers look so scared.

"Because if he does even so much as touches either of those two, there is nothing in this world that will stop Salamander from getting Siegrain. Wait I mean Jellal and putting him through a living hell where Salamander won't even have the decency to finish him off quickly since he'll make him suffer a thousand times more than whatever those two went through." answered Rogue who also had a scared look on his face.

"We'll probably be able to see some of it even from all the way over here." stated Sting as he shook his head.

"You have to be joking, they're miles away from us." stated Leiji.

"I wish I was, but the last time someone tried to use one of those two against Salamander he destroyed a whole mountain in his anger and rage. Salamander was pissed someone would use such a cowardly tactic to try and take him down and he would have destroyed a few more mountains if one of our other strong members and those two girls didn't calm him down." said Sting as he remembered it happening as if it was just yesterday. He had never seen Natsu so mad and that was when he returned to the guild a full week later, meaning that he was trying to calm down the entire way home.

"That was Salamander, we thought that another Deliora might have sprung up?" asked Org in complete disbelief.

"It was him and Jellal is unfortunately going to make the same mistake as that dark guild Master." said Rogue with a frown.

"What dark guild Master, we didn't even know that there was a dark guild located in that mountain?" asked Ultear.

"And that's because Salamander decided to get rid of all traces of said guild and it's Master, effectively erasing him and his guild from history which he will probably do with Jellal." answered Rogue.

"Well it looks like our work here is done and you all might want to watch the night sky for when Salamander decides to take care of that tower and Jellal for you all. And it will serve as a reminder to not mess with anything that Salamander cares about, and the list is pretty small but might get a little bit bigger since he's been hanging out with Fairy Tail recently." said Sting with a big grin at the end as he looked at all of the Council member's shocked faces, especially Ultear's since Sting and Rogue both looked at her longer than anyone else.

"As Sting was going to say we'll now be leaving." said Rogue as he faded into a shadow and Sting was gone in a flash of light.

"They can't be serious can they?" asked Belno.

"Only one way to find out isn't there." said Yajima with a smile as he went out of their chamber to find a good spot to watch the night sky. While thinking that this might be the thing that finally gets the Council off of Fairy Tail's back.

 **At the Tower of Heaven:**

"How the hell did they know so much?" shouted Jellal to himself as he destroyed the model of the tower.

"Because we have eyes and ears everywhere Jella." said Natsu as he came through the doors that lead to the stairs.

"That's what I have been told Salamander." replied Jellal as he glared at Natsu with pure unbridled rage.

"Ah so that means you've run into a Slayer before." stated Natsu as he stood about twenty feet away from Jellal.

"I have run into a few just recently and they happened to destroy my plans." explained Jellal as he inspected the infamous Salamander that half of the stories about the Slayers were based around.

"Oh you must be talking about Sting and Rogue, which would mean that you and Siegrain are the same person." said Natsu as he scratched his chin.

"Wow that is pretty impressive deduction skills Salamander, so it would appear that there is a brain in that skull of yours too. This might make the fight a little bit more of a challenge than I was thinking it would be." said Jellal as he now was sporting a malicious grin on his face.

"I wish I could say the same to you Jellal." replied Natsu and watched Jellal try and hide that such a comment annoyed him.

" **METEOR!** " shouted Jellal as he was surrounded by Heavenly Body Magic and took off straight at Natsu who was still just grinning at him. And right when he was about to be able to strike Natsu he saw the guns in Natsu's hands ready to strike him down if he continued. So Jellal veered off to the right just barely dodging the bullets being fired by Natsu.

So for the next few minutes this is what kept happening between the two men. Jellal would be constantly dodging the shots that Natsu was firing at him while trying to get in and land a strike on him. Or at least disarm him of those guns that were making his job a lot harder than he thought it would be since Natsu just happened to be very skilled with them.

"Come on Jellal I thought this was only going to be a little harder for you since I do in fact have a brain?" asked Natsu while chuckling at Jellal who was getting sick of this.

"What the hell's wrong with you Salamander, I thought you liked fighting like a man?" Jellal asked back hoping to rile Natsu into coming at him with his fist.

"I do, but that requires two men and you Jellal are not even close to what I would consider being a man. You're closer to being a monster which just so happens to be what we Slayers specialize our skills for exterminating, which I am doing to you right now." replied Salamander still having a cheerful tone in his voice.

"I am more of a man than you and your freaks that you call members of your guild will ever be." shouted Jellal who finally found the opening that he needed.

"I would suggest that you keep your insults directed just at me Jellal or I will not be held accountable for what I do." said Natsu in a deep growl.

"Is that supposed to scare me Salamander?" asked Jellal as he dodged the last shot out of one of Natsu's guns and charged at him before he could reload it. All Jellal had to do was make sure that the last shot in the other gun didn't hit anything vital then this would be his win. And as luck would have it Natsu only grazed Jellal's cheek which was extremely close to ending the fight right then and there, but since it didn't he was right next to Natsu and unleashed a few quick strikes to the mage while disarming him of his guns.

"About time you disarmed me Jellal because I was afraid that you were going to give me less of a fight than those guards and goons that you hired." said Natsu whose smile only got larger than it had ever been during the fight.

"Now that you don't have those guns of yours this is my fight Salamander, because I have been doing more than just attacking you this whole time, **GRAND CHARIOT!** " shouted Jellal casting the spell that he had been preparing for most of the fight on the unsuspecting Natsu which was supposed to rival that of a meteor if the attack hit. And the next second a powerful blast of light exploded around Natsu.

"HAHAHAHA I knew that what the other Council members said about you were all lies." shouted Jellal as he started to celebrate his easy victory.

"Wow Jellal, I didn't peg you for a man that celebrates before he even knows if he's won. **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"** shouted Natsu catching Jellal by complete surprise and hitting the side of his face launching him into a wall.

"But how is this even possible?" asked Jellal as he got up and surprisingly didn't look too injured which showed that he was indeed a strong opponent that shouldn't be underestimated.

"I might not be as fast as you Jellal with your Meteor spell but I am still fast enough to dodge that obvious spell you thought I didn't notice you working on." answered Natsu with a glint in his eyes seeing that it was going to be a fun fight for him.

"It would have been so much easier if you had just died there Salamander!" shouted Jellal as he started to build up his spell.

"Sorry Jellal but I have other things to do so I won't be dying here today, besides I also promised someone that I wouldn't." said Natsu as he started to build up his own attack.

"Too bad your last thing you said to that pink haired bitch was a lie, **ALTAIRIS!** " shouted Jellal as he unleashed it at Natsu.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR OF RAGE!** " shouted Natsu as he unleashed a roar that made Jellal's attack look small in every way possible as it was completely wiped out by Natsu's roar. That continued on and hit Jellal right after he was lucky enough to put up a barrier that stopped a good chunk of it but even then it still continued on and hit Jellal as he rolled to the side only getting winged by it.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL MY MATE, YOU INSIGNIFICANT ANT?" shouted Natsu completely losing it after hearing someone call Cheila a bitch right to his face. Glaring at Jellal while having fire coating his whole body Natsu was now oozing tons of killing intent that freaked Jellal so much that he did the only thing that came to his mind which was run.

 **"METEOR!"** shouted Jellal as he took off from Natsu who then started to hurl fireballs at him that completely destroyed everything in their path.

Jellal who quickly made note of this fled down the tower where less important thing resided. Knowing if they stayed up there nothing good would come of it.

 **Outside the tower inside of a boat heading towards it:**

"What in the world happened here?" asked Millianna in complete horror as she could see all of their ships were destroyed and countless bodies of the patrolling guards could be seen floating in the water.

"And what happened to the tower?" asked Sho looking at the smoke coming out of it and a few walls completely blown up allowing you to see inside which was just a smoldering war zone.

"Salamander happened." said Lucy and Juvia together with small smiles even though they were now in a war zone. But they both couldn't help the small smiles from coming since they knew that Natsu was saving the world once again from unimaginable horrors by doing all of this.

"One man was able to do all of this?" asked Millianna who was now wishing she had gone with Wally and never returned to this place.

"Yes Millianna, he's definitely someone that you don't want to anger at all." stated Erza who was still trying to figure out what she was actually supposed to do.

"But we already did that by trying to get you and capturing your friends." pointed out Sho who was now visibly trembling in his boots.

"It's fine Sho he's actually a reasonable man once you get to know him and he said that he won't do anything to either of you as long as you don't get in his way." said Erza as they all then heard a roar of a dragon come from the top of the tower as a huge stream of fire came blasting out of it and continued on into the night sky dissipating a few seconds later after lighting up the night sky for a few brief seconds.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL MY MATE YOU INSIGNIFICANT ANT?" they could all hear someone yelling from the top of the tower which was extremely impressive considering how tall it was.

"You call that reasonable Erza?" asked Millianna as she joined Sho in trembling in fear of the Salamander.

"Something just fell from the higher levels!" shouted Lucy before Erza could answer Millianna.

"Oh dear god it's not a something Lucy, that's a person!" shouted Juvia not knowing what to do and could only watch as the person came closer and closer to hitting the ground. But they all then noticed that the person started to slow down the closer they got to the ground until they stopped completely and slowly turned their direction and took off straight towards them.

"Oh dear got their coming this way, what if it's the Salamander coming to get his revenge?" shouted Sho who was clearly freaking the fuck out.

"Then we would at least see some flames." stated Lucy who was guessing that it must be one of his fellow Slayers or maybe someone that Erza's old friends would know.

"What in the world are Fairy Tail mages doing here?" asked Chelia as she gracefully landed on the boat still in a fighting stance seeing that people from the tower were with the mages of Fairy Tail.

"They were initially going to bring me back here because I used to live here when I was little with them, but after hearing what actually happened they decided that they would come with me to try and stop Jellal. Just in case Natsu needs any help, which it would appear that he doesn't if all those explosions mean anything." explained Erza as she gestured to the mages that used to be working for Jellal.

"Well you are definitely not needed after Jellal said something extremely stupid in front of Natsu." said Chelia as she no longer was in a fighting stance but was still ready for anything that they might throw at her.

"What did he say?" asked Lucy who wasn't afraid of Chelia for just being a Slayer like the other mages who hadn't seen her before.

"He called me a bitch to Natsu's face which kind of sets him off." said Chelia as more explosions could be heard and seen coming out of the tower.

"We should still go and see if Natsu needs any help." suggested Juvia.

"That wouldn't be smart since we have the whole place rigged to explode." stated Chelia as she leaned against the side of the boat and looked up at the destruction that Natsu was causing without even trying to.

"But there are tons of people in there." protested Millianna.

"No, after Natsu made it to the top there aren't any now. And he usually is the merciful one out of all the Slayers, but whenever it deals with Zeref he becomes an unstoppable killing machine." said Chelia with a slight frown as another explosion went off.

"We still should do something." stated Erza who wanted to stop Natsu from killing Jellal but didn't know how.

"Well I warned you about the explosives so enter at your own risk, because Natsu won't care if you were dumb enough to enter after I gave you a warning. Maybe Carla is correct about humans all being incredibly stupid when dealing with life changing events." said Chelia with a smirk directed at the mages that used to run this tower that wasn't going to be there for much longer.

"Aren't you a human?" asked Millianna who was now curious about Chelia.

"At one point I was a long time ago, but then I became a slayer which makes me half human and half god. While Natsu or Salamander as you all probably know him as is half human and half dragon and as you can see from the sorry state of your tower. That his dragon side is having a lot of fun right now." explained Chelia as she watched a few more balls of fire burst through the walls of the tower. As they now appeared to be going back up the tower to where their battle first began.

"Is that why you guys are so strong?" asked Sho who decided that he wouldn't be going into that death trap of a tower while a half dragon was on the rampage.

"One of the reasons, the other main one is we have more experience than you'll ever have. Which is something that you have to earn by fighting for your life over and over again which is why all Slayers have more scars than most and are proud of each and every one of them." said Chelia as she pointed out to a few of her own.

"Wow, then Natsu has been in a lot of really dangerous fights since there is barely any place that doesn't have a scar." stated Lucy with a smile that was quickly lost as she was picked up by Chelia as if she weighed nothing.

"What did you see Lucy?" asked Chelia as she glared at her with killing intent.

"Nothing at all Chelia, I was only talking about how he has scars all over his visible skin. I would never try anything with Natsu after hearing that you two are a couple." stuttered Lucy.

"Good to hear Lucy, I know that Natsu is faithful but that doesn't mean everyone else is." said Chelia as she set Lucy back down with a small smile.

"Hey Chelia where is Wendy?" asked Juvia as she realized that Natsu's little sister and her cat weren't with them.

"Probably up in the sky enjoying the show with Carla." stated Chelia.

"I can't just stand here and watch when I could be helping." said Erza as she re-equipped into her Black Wing Armor and took off before anyone could stop her.

"Erza don't try and stop Natsu, he warned you what would happen!" shouted Lucy who could tell that Erza was having a really hard time with all of this.

"She would be wise to listen to you on that one." said Chelia with a frown prominently on her face.

"I need to go help her." said Simon as he was about to jump into the waters and swim for the shore when a kick to the head sent him to the floor of the ship where he laid knocked out.

"What the hell Chelia?" shouted Lucy in complete shock.

"He was only going to go and get himself killed, so rather than letting that happen I decided to take him out of commission. But if you want we can let him drown because he would have a better chance swimming while knocked out than going back into that place and coming out alive." explained Chelia.

"Then why did you let Erza leave?" asked Juvia.

"I wasn't going to but I didn't know that she had the ability to fly with one of her armor sets." stated Chelia as she sat down while looking up at the tower that was still a good distance away.

 **With Natsu and Jellal earlier:**

While running for his life Jellal realized that even though Natsu was sending huge attacks at him like they were nothing. He was no longer his calm and collected self that he was earlier. And could now see he was making small mistakes that were leaving him open for counters that with the speed Jellal had he could easily exploit.

So as they started to ascend back up the tower Jellal decided to go on the offensive. He quickly ducked under a punch thrown by Natsu that obliterated the pillar behind him and delivered an uppercut with some of his magic concentrated on his fist that launched Natsu into the ceiling. But Jellal wasn't going to let up after seeing the power that Natsu had behind just one of his attacks which would have ended the fight if any of them hit him. So with a strong kick aimed at Natsu's chest while came falling back down he sent him through the ceiling into the next floor.

Jellal shot up after him and continued his assault landing blow after blow on Natsu until they got to the top floor where all of this started. Natsu was slowly getting back up after Jellal's beat down that he had given him as said mage was building up a spell to end this once and for all.

"What's the matter Salamander, it seems like you lost your composure after me calling your women a bitch. But that was being a little too nice to her when she's obviously a whore if she would degrade herself by being with someone that is a freak like you." said Jellal expecting Natsu to explode like last time which is exactly what he wanted, but instead Natsu didn't say anything as he spit out some blood and had his eyes covered by his bangs.

"Oh did you lose all of that cockiness you once had after the beating that I just gave you?" asked Jellal holding his spell until it was the right time.

"Nope I still have it because to tell you the truth Jellal those were some of the weakest hits I have ever felt. I mean you didn't even break any of my bones." stated Natsu still with his eyes shadowed.

"I do have to admit that you are one tough son of a bitch, but what happened to all of that hatred you had only moments ago. Did you realize that everything I said was true and are going to turn and run back to the council with your tail between your legs?" asked Jellal with a huge smirk.

"Nothing like that Jellal and believe me when I tell you that you are probably one of the few that have gotten me this angry and didn't die in the next second. And do you know why that is Jellal?" asked Natsu.

"I have no idea Salamander, please enlighten me." replied Jellal with a smug grin.

"It's because I am already planning on how I am going to slowly rip you apart piece by piece. After which I am going to go around and make it clear to all of your little friends that if they ever say your name again I will rip their throats out. But that's just the beginning Jellal I am going to make sure that no one ever remembers you or your name ever again, you are going to be erased from history completely. Because that is something that a psycho like you always dreams about, making their big mark on history and guess what Jellal you just did. From this day onwards your name will be only looked upon with pity or disgust because it brought down my wrath on you and your fucking tower." shouted Natsu as his magic flared up to heights that Jellal didn't know were possible for a human to possess.

 **"ABYSS BREAK!"** shouted Jellal in complete fear hoping to get rid of the monster standing before him.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S FIRE WALL OF INCINERATION!** " shouted Natsu as a huge wall of fire shot up in front of him. The Abyss Break collided with the wall of fire that Natsu made and for the briefest second Jellal had hope that it would make it through and hit Natsu and kill him, but this time luck was not on his side as the wall seemed to absorb the spell and get even bigger.

"You've gone and done a terrible thing Jellal and that was push me to a point that I only thought Zeref's demons could push me." said Natsu as he walked through his wall of flames with his eyes still shadowed by his hair as he cracked his knuckles. Jellal whole body was telling him to run and this time he was sure as hell going to listen, but when he turned around to flee he came face to face with another wall of fire.

"You didn't think that I was going to let you get away that easily after saying such things about my mate now did you Jellal?" asked Natsu as he started to chuckle. Jellal knowing that he couldn't go through the fire that easily took on his Abyss Break decided to make his own exit rout and smashed through one of the walls to only run into another wall of fire that instantly gave him severe burns.

"And you were the one thinking that I didn't have a brain Jellal, you should know when you're trapped which you just so happen to be. The only way out is if you defeat me Jellal and I don't think you have very good odds Jellal." said Natsu as his whole body burst into flames and he finally looked at Jellal straight in the eyes.

"You're a fucking monster!" screamed Jellal as he was backed into the corner of his fire prison as he looked back into Natsu's eyes. Which were now completely black except for a red slit going vertically through the eye, and they only promised pain for Jellal.

"They say the only way to fight monsters is to become one yourself Jellal and that is what we did." said Natsu as he closed the gap between them and started to punch Jellal not even trying to put up a defense. Now Jellal was not a man to give up no matter what the odds were so he retaliated back, but quickly realized why Natsu wasn't even trying to defend himself. Because every time Jellal tried to hit him he would run into the fire that was coating Natsu, and even while using magic all of his attacks did nothing.

"I have to commend you for still fighting Jellal but this has grown boring for me." stated Natsu as he grabbed a punch thrown at him with his hand still on fire causing Jellal to scream out in pain.

"I should just snap your neck and be done with you right now Jellal, but I did promise you that we would spend a lot of time together didn't I?" asked Natsu as he crushed Jellal's fist that was still in his hand causing Jellal to scream out in more pain.

"Now let's move on to that pretty face of yours." said Natsu as he swung him over his shoulder resulting with Jellal being sprawled on his back. And as Jellal tried to get back up a flaming hand grabbed his face and slammed his head back into the ground while burning him in the process.

"Come on Jellal what happened to your cocky attitude that you had earlier?" asked Natsu as he picked up the severely beaten man while no longer being covered in flames. Jellal tried to speak but Natsu's grip was cutting off all of his air.

"Oh that's right you were another mage thinking that you can take on a Slayer by himself." said Natsu as he used his other fist to start hitting Jellal over and over again. In the process he broke Jellal's nose and most of his ribs with Natsu then throwing him at his fire wall that dissipated before he hit it. This resulted with Jellal smashing through a pillar and tumbling to the edge of the whole that they blasted through the wall earlier in the fight.

"My bad Jellal I almost ended our play time by throwing you at my wall which would have left nothing of you for anyone to find." said Natsu as he slowly walked over to the downed Jellal.

"Wait, I have something that you definitely want Salamander." stated Jellal as he tried to get up but was brought back down to the floor with a flame covered kick courtesy of Natsu.

"You're right Jellal and that is your life which I am going to be taking soon, but that is after we have some more fun." said Natsu in calm voice as he then brought down his foot on Jellal's right arm and hearing the bone shatter as Jellal screamed out in pain. That was the same arm that Natsu smashed his hand making it a completely useless appendage that was only causing Jellal great pain.

"No I have something else that you want Salamander, so please just let me speak." begged Jellal who only received a powerful kick to his gut that launched him to the middle of the room.

"I don't want to hear another word from a person who's only caused others pain his entire life." said Natsu as he stomped down on Jellal effectively breaking the rest of his ribs.

"Stop this now Natsu!" shouted Erza as she came in through the hole in the wall that Natsu created with is roar.

"Sorry Erza but my mission is to rid the world of this despicable human being, if you can even call him that." said Natsu as he applied pressure to Jellal's chest causing him to scream out in pain.

"Then I'll have to stop you Natsu." said Erza as she drew her sword.

"Are you freaking kidding me Erza, did you know that this scum bag was going to kidnap to and sacrifice you in order to try and revive Zeref when that is completely insane and not possible for numerous reasons?" asked Natsu as he applied even more pressure to Jellal eliciting more screams of pain.

"He wouldn't have done that." denied Erza knowing that it was all a lie but she couldn't just let Jellal die like this.

"You and I both know that you are lying to yourself Erza, this man doesn't deserve to take another breath of air because all he's done in life is cause others to suffer Erza. So I am going to give him one chance to do the right thing and have him tell you the truth, and if he does I will end his suffering in an instant." said Natsu as he roughly kicked Jellal towards Erza.

"Jellal." said Erza as she bent down and inspected the severely beaten man.

"You need to run." choked out Jellal as he touched her cheek.

"No Jellal I need to help you otherwise you're going to die." stated Erza with a sad expression.

"Erza all that the Salamander just said was true, so go now and leave me to the fate that I deserve." choked out Jellal while coughing up a little blood.

"I can't Jellal because killing you is not the answer, there has to be another way." said Erza hoping that Jellal would have a solution to this problem.

"Sorry Erza but for a monster like him the only solution is death." stated Natsu with a small frown.

"How can you say that Natsu, since most of Fiore sees you and the rest of the Slayers as monsters too? What if everyone else tried to do to you what you are going to do to Jellal?" asked Erza as she glared at the Slayer.

"They already do Erza, and my kind were actually the ones that they first targeted during the beginnings of the Witch Hunts. Which is why there are so few of us remaining, but unlike Jellal here all we've ever done in the last two hundred years is constantly prevent catastrophes that would have wiped Fiore off of the map. But do we get any thanks for doing all of that for all these years? No we get called monsters when real ones like Jellal get to live halfway normal lives while they do unspeakable things and somehow still have people standing up for them even though he was going to use that person as if their life meant nothing." shouted Natsu with complete loathing in his eyes. Erza was left speechless by Natsu's little rant and couldn't find anything to say back to him.

"Now step aside Erza or you're going to die along with that monster you are trying to protect." said Natsu as he tried to take a step but couldn't move an inch. And instantly knew the source of his confinement was Jellal as he started to cackle like a madman.

"Jellal?" asked Erza concerned that Natsu knocked a few screws loose.

"That was quite the speech Salamander and I am surprised that you are still helping out Fiore even though she doesn't appreciate all that you've done for her. You and I could have done great things if you only gave up on working for those that would rather see you dead like you just said. You would have been able to carve out a nice portion for yourself if you would have obeyed and followed Zeref, but now you're going to die." said Jellal as he struggled to get up.

"You aren't going to be killing him either Jellal." declared Erza as she pointed her sword at him.

"HAHAHAHA and someone like you Erza are going to stop me?" asked Jellal as he staggered towards Natsu not even looking back at Erza.

"I am in a better condition than you Jellal, so stop this now." demanded Erza.

"Just try and stop me Erza, because you are in just as bad of a spot as Salamander." said Jellal as he almost fell over.

"You asked for it Jellal." said Erza as she took one step and couldn't take another one.

"See Erza, you are in the same predicament as Salamander. Honestly I need to thank you Erza because if you hadn't come to try and stop Salamander from killing me I would be already dead. You distracted him just enough for me to touch his skin and plant my Bind Snake on him like I did to you when I touched your cheek. But I can see that for some reason Salamander cares for you in a little way otherwise I wouldn't be here right now." stated Jellal as he finally made it to Natsu and pulled out one of his daggers and had a very deranged look in his eyes.

"Stop this Jellal, I know that there is some good still left in you." pleaded Erza as she could only stand there and watch.

"You still honestly believe that Erza, man I can't believe how dumb you are? But you'll soon realize that I never cared for you at all and was only ever using the rest of you guys to try and get out of this place before I awoken. And Salamander you seem awfully quiet now, are you regretting that you ever listened to this stupid woman who single handedly caused your death?" asked Jellal who got no reaction out of Natsu.

"Let's see how long it'll take you to learn that when I ask you a question I want an answer right away." said Jellal as he stabbed Natsu right in the gut to Erza's horror.

"Natsu!" shouted Erza as she watched the blade slip through his armor and into him, but was surprised that he didn't make a single sound of pain.

"So your name is Natsu, that's quite the unique name you have there. Did you know that one of the people that helped set up the Council had the same name? But I am very impressed at you not even making a single sound at being stabbed." said Jellal as he inspected the blade that was now coated in Natsu's blood.

"You bastard Jellal if I get out of here I am going to make you pay!" shouted Erza.

"You can say that all you want Erza but you can't break out of my Bind Snake unless it want you too. And I have big plans for you, oh and Salamander this is quite the blade you have here. It slipped right through your armor as if it wasn't even there which will come in handy when I get to work on my new subjects since you are not giving me any reactions." said Jellal as he stumbled over to his desk.

"What are you talking about Jellal?" asked Erza in confusion.

"You see, while Salamander here was destroying my tower, that I have spent my whole life working on by the way, I found out that one of his fellow members was flying over my tower. Unaware that I was ready for such a thing to happen, so I zapped her and her cat with enough lightning that would have killed a normal mage. But damn are these Slayers as tough as nails, the two of them landed here and still were able to put up a valiant fight for a little while." explained Jellal as he pushed a button and a wall slid away revealing Wendy and Carla chained in magic suppressing cuffs on their wrists and ankles.

"Jellal what are you doing?" asked Erza dreading his response just from seeing that deranged look in his eyes.

"Since Salamander or should I say Natsu, well it doesn't really matter right now. Since he is too stubborn to give me the enjoyment that I so desperately need after what he did to me and my tower. I am now going to take it out on them while the two of you just stand there and watch, after which I am going to start my work on you Erza since that will make Salamander really regret not killing me when he had the chance. Oh and this was what I was trying to tell you about Salamander, which is another mistake that you made today on the already long list." said Jellal with a cheerful voice.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her you psycho!" shouted Carla as Jellal hobbled over to them.

"Oh I am going to start on you first cat, because I can tell that she cares deeply for you which will make it all the more enjoyable for me." said Jellal as he continued his slow hobble over to them.

"Natsu I am so sorry that we got caught." shouted Wendy wanting Natsu to know that.

"It comes with the job Wendy and Natsu knows that." said Carla with a sad smile as she looked at the crazed blue haired mage making his way over to them.

"I know that Carla and so does Natsu. And Natsu I want you to know that none of this is your fault it just happens with our line of work." said Wendy as she started to cry as Natsu still remained silent.

"Wow Salamander you aren't going to say any last words to these two before I get to work on them? Which by the way when that starts the last thing they'll be thinking about is listening to anything that you might say to them." said Jellal as he looked back at Natsu now wondering if the man died for some unknown reason.

"Natsu you were the best big brother I could have ever asked for, and I am not the only one that thinks that. So does the rest of the guild and they will still need you so don't give up." shouted Wendy while crying.

"HAHAHA are you stupid girl, he's going to be following right after I am done with the rest of you." said Jellal with a sick grin on his face that was gone when he heard something come from Natsu but was too quiet for him to hear.

"Oh so you finally decided to talk Salamander, I guess I will allow you to say your final goodbyes before I get to work." said Jellal with a smug grin on his face.

"You made her cry." stated Natsu just above a whisper.

"What was that?" asked Jellal who honestly couldn't hear Natsu.

"You threatened to take Carla from her." whispered Natsu.

"For the love of god Salamander speak up." shouted Jellal.

"And you attacked them and then chained them up like animals." whispered Natsu.

"I haven't heard a word that you said Salamander and neither has anyone else!" shouted Jellal who didn't notice that the two behind him now had huge smiles on their faces.

"I said that you MADE WENDY CRY AND THREATENED TO TAKE CARLA AWAY FROM US AND YOU HAD THE AUDACITY TO ATTACK HER AND THEN CHAIN THEM UP AS IF THEY WERE ANIMALS!" shouted Natsu in a deep voice as fire erupted from him completely blowing off the roof of the tower and shooting into the sky high enough that people on the other side of Fiore could see it light up the sky. While the flame was still shooting up into the sky Natsu started to walk towards Jellal who was now terrified.

"How are you even moving and stay back Salamander or I'll kill them?" threatened Jellal as he pointed the dagger towards Carla who was only a yard away from him.

"YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT YOUR LITTLE SNAKES COULD HOLD DOWN A DRAGON AND WITH WHAT JELLAL DO YOU PLAN TO KILL THEM?" asked Natsu who stepped out of his fire that was still shooting into the sky.

"Your dagger of course you idiot!" shouted Jellal.

"YOU MEAN THIS ONE JELLAL?" asked Natsu who was now standing behind Jellal while holding the dagger by the blade because Jellal's hand was still holding the handle even though it had been removed from his body. Natsu's appearance had slightly changed since the last time they had looked at him, his eyes were once again that of a dragon like before. You could now see scales just right underneath the skin on his face and other parts of his body, but what stood out the most were the red scales that were completely covering his arms from the hands to the elbows. With also the addition of claws and longer fangs making Natsu even more intimidating than he was before.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Jellal screamed out in pain as he looked at where he used to have a hand.

"SHUT THE HELL UP JELLAL BEFORE I REMOVE YOUR VOCAL CORDS!" shouted Natsu as he kicked Jellal in the knee, causing it to shatter as he fell to the floor as Natsu quickly freed his Carla and WEndy.

"Thanks Natsu." said Wendy as she gave him a quick hug and he only grunted in response as he continued to stare at the man trying to crawl away from him.

"Wendy we need to leave so he can finish this." stated Carla as she grabbed Wendy and was about to take off but stopped when she witnessed something that she never would have believed if she wasn't there to see it for herself. Erza was once again trying to protect Jellal from Natsu.

"Natsu you don't need to kill him." stated Erza.

"ERZA I WASN'T KIDDING THAT I WOULD KILL YOU IF YOU TRIED TO STOP ME!" shouted Natsu as he edged closer to her.

"I know Natsu but I can't let you kill him even after everything that he's done." stated Erza not moving out of the way.

"WHAT ABOUT WHAT HE WAS JUST GOING TO DO ERZA, YOU CAN'T DENY ANY OF THAT AND HE'S BROKEN ALL OF MY RULES THAT JUST ONE OF THEM MEANS CERTAIN DEATH!" shouted Natsu as he took another step.

"Then it looks like we are now going to have that fight you promised me." stated Erza as she drew her sword and charged at him. Natsu caught her blade in his claws as if it was nothing, and she watched as it melted away as if it was just butter to him. The next thing she knew her right wrist and hand were in the most pain that she had ever experienced in her life as Natsu lifted her in the air.

"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN A GREAT MAGE ERZA BUT YOU LET THIS PIECE OF FILTH DRAG YOU DOWN WITH HIM AND HIS TOWER. IT GIVES ME NO PLEASURE TO DO THIS ERZA BUT THIS IS WHERE YOUR JOURNEY ENDS, SO LONG TITANIA, QUEEN OF THE FAIRIES." said Natsu as he then punched her in the side as the cracking of her bones could easily be heard before she was sent into the wall and didn't move again.

"I thought she was your friend?" screamed Jellal who couldn't believe what he just witnessed.

"SHE WAS JELLAL BUT I HAVE LOST MORE FRIENDS THAN YOU COULD POSSIBLY IMAGINE, BUT ERZA STOOD HER GROUND ON HER BELIEFS. AND BECAUSE OF THAT SHE TRIED TO PROTECT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE EVEN THOUGH SHE KNEW IT WOULD END THIS WAY WHICH IS SOMETHING THAT I HAVE TO RESPECT. AND IT TRULY SADDENS ME THAT A GOOD MAGE LIKE HER HAS TO DIE BECAUSE OF SOMEONE WORTHLESS LIKE YOU, BUT I HAD TO STOP YOU BEFORE YOU HURT ANYONE ELSE AND SHE WASN'T GOING TO LET ME JELLAL." said Natsu still in his deep voice.

"You didn't have to kill her." shouted Jellal.

"THAT IS FUNNY COMING FROM THE MAN THAT PLANNED TO TORTURE HER AND THEN KILL HER JUST BECAUSE SHE MIGHT HAVE BEEN A FRIEND OF MINE." stated Natsu as he picked Jellal up and sealed his severed arm with his fire causing Jellal to scream out in pain.

"You're the really god damn monster here Salamander!" shouted Jellal while still in immense amount of pain.

"THAT COULD VERY WELL BE TRUE JELLAL AND YOU JUST SO HAPPENED TO PISS ME OFF SO LETS GET TO THE FUN PART SHALL WE. OH AND NOW THAT I AM USING DRAGON FORCE NONE OF YOUR TRICKS WILL WORK ON ME SO THAT MEANS I CAN TAKE AS LONG AS I WANT." said Natsu as he grinned at the man that had officially become his most hated human right after Zeref himself.

 **On the boat:**

"Oh this is going to get really bad fast." stated Chelia as she watched Natsu's fire shoot into the air.

"It's beautiful." stated Lucy as she looked up at it lighting up the night sky.

"That it is but everything that follows after it isn't something that you would want to see." said Chelia with a frown.

"And why is that Chelia?" asked Juvia.

"Well whoever caused Natsu to actually use Dragon Force is going to be in a lot of pain which we'll probably hear for the next hour or so." stated Chelia still frowning.

"Are you saying that he's going to torture Jellal?" asked Millianna in complete shock.

"I wouldn't call it torture, it's more of a very slow and painful death." answered Chelia.

"Sure sounds like torture to me." responded Sho.

"We need to go stop him." declared Lucy.

"Go right ahead but that will cost you your life, even I won't try and get in between Natsu and his prey when he uses this. Because that is when his dragon side truly comes out and those creatures like to make sure that everyone else knows who's the strongest. And trying to stop him is challenging his authority meaning that he'll take you down just so he can go back to dealing with the person that made him even use it." explained Chelia.

"It sounds like Natsu doesn't use this Dragon Force thing that often, so what do you think made him use it now?" asked Juvia.

"I have no idea honestly since Natsu really hates using it because his dragon half has more control than he would like." replied Chelia.

"Oh dear god do you think Erza tried to stop him?" asked Millianna as she looked up at the tower clearly worried about Erza.

"If she did then she's probably already dead." stated Chelia as if it was nothing and before Lucy could yell at her Wendy and Carla swooped down and landed on the boat.

"Honestly humans are by far the dumbest yet smartest beings out there." stated Carla with a scowl on her face.

"Where were you two this whole time?" asked Chelia.

"Well we kind of got captured and Jellal was going to kill us in front of Natsu and Erza." explained Wendy ashamed that she got captured.

"I guess that explains why Natsu used Dragon Force." said Chelia while she shook her head.

"Where's Erza?" asked Lucy glad that she was apparently alive up till the point that Natsu activated Dragon Force.

"About that Lucy, she isn't going to be coming back." mumbled Wendy.

"What do you mean Wendy?" asked Juvia.

"What she means is your friend Erza is a moron who went and killed herself when she had the opportunity to live. Thus the comment about humans being the dumbest idiots in the world that never seem to learn others mistakes." answered Carla.

"She wouldn't do that." said Lucy in disbelief that Erza would kill herself.

"Well she did Lucy, I watched her with my own eyes as she once again tried to stop Natsu from killing his target while he was using Dragon Force this time. Natsu was actually able to give her another opportunity to step aside but she wouldn't which means she's dead when all she had to do was leave the man that kept trying to kill her to his fate which is happening right now even after she tried to prevent it." said Carla which was followed by screams just barely being heard from the top of the tower.

"I can't believe that he would kill her." stated Lucy in disbelief that Natsu would do such a thing.

"He did make it very clear what would happen if we tried to stop him from killing Jellal." pointed out Sho with a frown.

"Natsu is a man of his word." stated Juvia who was also sad that Natsu apparently killed Erza.

 **Hour later at the top of the tower:**

"So long Jellal, you never should have tried to take away one of the few things that I still hold dear to me." stated Natsu as he let a pile of ashes slip through his fingers and fall to the ocean below.

"Looks like you might have been wrong about me working things out with Fairy Tail Wendy, because I honestly don't think any of them will speak to me after they learn of this." said Natsu as he looked at the sun rising in the distance that had a tint of red to it.

"Every time I have to kill other mages you always have that tint." said Natsu with a frown on his face as he continued to look at the sun.

"They might be right that I should give up on trying to become friends with normal mages, but I really thought that this time would be different. Yet once again it ends in a tragedy like the rest of my life. I really miss you buddy, because you were one of the few friends that could brighten my spirits at times like these." said Natsu as he kicked a rock off the ledge and listened to it as it bounced off the tower on its decent down to the ocean.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Thanks for reading and I really hope that this had enough action in it for all of you. Also I am sorry that I didn't put your OC in this story yet, but I decided that rather than having her only just show up I would wait until the next chapter where she gets to play a big role in the chapter rather than just doing a cameo. And you know who you are, once again sorry that I didn't put her in this chapter like I said I would but this chapter already kind of got away from me and became bigger than I originally planned. So I guess that's it for my notes so as always feel free to leave me a review and I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible.**

 **Until the next Chapter**

 **Digem Out!**


	11. Fun at Arkane Resort

Ch 11: Fun at Arkane Resort

 **In the boat outside of the Tower of Heaven:**

"I haven't heard any more screaming for a while now." pointed out Sho as he looked at the slightly destroyed tower that had been the center of his life for as long as he can remember.

"Natsu's magic is no longer coming from it in giant waves." stated Juvia with a frown since they didn't make it through all of this unscathed.

"He's probably looking at the sunrise right now, wondering why he even still does this. When all it does is bring him just more pain and sadness." said Cheila with a frown as she looked up at the tower.

"Why does he keep helping others?" asked Lucy, not wanting to think that she was never going to see Erza again.

"Because he believes that one day all mages will be treated equally just like any other human. And that is why he's always willing to help fellow mages out when they usually just treat him like a monster right afterwards. Just like you are all going to do once he returns, even though he just saved countless lives and Fiore from a major catastrophe ." answered Carla as she glared at all of them. None of them had anything to say to that since they couldn't get the image of Natsu burning Erza until she was nothing but a pile of ash out of their heads.

"I'm going to go check on him." said Wendy as she jumped off of the ship and flew towards the top of the tower.

"She can fly on her own, then why do you carry her around?" asked Lucy once again trying to not think about Erza.

"Because I am better than her at it and have more control, it's also how we've always fought together." replied Carla as she watched Wendy disappear from sight.

"Shouldn't you be the one to go and talk to Natsu?" asked Juvia as she looked at Chelia.

"You'd think so, but those two are siblings that have been on countless missions together. So Wendy knows exactly what to say and not to say to him to hopefully bring him back to his normal self." she replied after letting out a sigh.

"I can't believe that Erza is gone." stated Millianna as she held back her tears.

"Why are you upset about that, I would bet my life that if you guys had turned her over to Jellal she would have been killed or something much worse would have happened to her. Oh I forgot that you were all just blindly following orders like good little soldiers that Jellal could dispose of whenever he saw no more use in keeping you around." said Chelia with a little venom in her voice.

"Chelia, that's uncalled for." said Lucy as she glared at her.

"It's the truth Lucy, but what I can't stand for is someone like Jellal getting to live a normal life. While we are treated like monsters when we are constantly risking our lives to protect the citizens of this country, which is something that most of us have come to accept. But for some reasons Natsu keeps trying to get your guild to accept us as if we're normal mages just like you. All so that we could possibly live normal lives in the future, but each time it always ends in failure because of something stupid like this happening. And every time that it happens Natsu loses a little more hope, and I don't want to see him when the little hope that he has left is gone." ranted Chelia with a sad expression, who was obviously upset mainly at herself for letting Erza get away.

"What do you mean by him trying multiple times to get our guild to accept you guys?" asked Lucy, who was already curious about Natsu's involvement with Fairy Tail because of a few things he said before.

"Exactly that Lucy, for some reason he thinks that each time it is going to be different. But every time your guild proves to be no different than the rest of the guilds out there and eventually turns on Natsu when he has to do the things that no one else is willing to do." she answered while looking back up at the tower.

"Juvia is new to Fairy Tail so she is a little confused by all of this." stated Juvia with a confused expression.

"I don't feel like giving out those details Juvia, but it would appear that Lucy has most of it figured out already. If not then she is at least on the right track and will eventually know the answers to her own questions if she continues to search. I'm going to go and get our own ship since I doubt you want to share a boat with Natsu on the trip back." said Chelia as she jumped into the air and flew towards the Slayers boat with Carla following after her.

"What's going on?" asked Simon as he finally woke from being knocked out.

"A lot Simon, some of it I am completely lost on. But the one that I do know about you should probably be sitting down when I tell you." said Sho with a frown, knowing that Simon was going to take the news of Erza's death really hard.

 **At the top of the tower:**

"Natsu it's me Wendy." said Wendy as she landed on the top of the tower that was completely destroyed.

"Why do you always announce yourself Wendy?" asked Natsu as he continued to look at the sunrise.

"Because you always warn us to be careful whenever you use Dragon Force." stated Wendy as she made her way to his right side.

"Glad that you still listen to me." he chuckled as he continued to watch the red sunrise as it reflected off of the ocean.

"Of course I do Natsu and so does the rest of the guild." said Wendy as she couldn't help but admire the beautiful view they were both looking at from the top of this horrible tower.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" asked Natsu with a sad smile.

"That it is Natsu, makes you almost forget that places like this tower exist." she replied as she looked at Natsu.

"I think I am getting too old for this shit Wendy, Master has been trying to get me more involved with the other aspects of running the guild for a few years now. And I am now starting to think that he might be right, especially since I can't see anyone from Fairy Tail wanting to see me anytime soon after what happened here today." he said still having the same sad smile as before.

"But you love helping other people Natsu." argued Wendy, who was still shocked at hearing Natsu talking about no longer being an active member.

"I do Wendy, but that was when they didn't look at me and think of me as a monster worse than the one I just took out for them. Or the complete look of terror on their faces when they realize who I am, I can't stand seeing that over and over again anymore Wendy." responded Natsu with a distant look in his eyes.

"What about your promise to Happy?" asked Wendy with a visible frown since she knew that Natsu was still hurting after losing of his best friend.

"I wouldn't be breaking it since I would still be helping people, but it would be through all the hard work of all the other members. That I would be supporting from the guild, but I wouldn't be becoming completely inactive Wendy. I would still do all of the missions related to Zeref, I would just be getting rid of the side missions that kept me away from the guild for long periods of time." he explained as he turned to look at her.

"Natsu it isn't your fault." she stated with a determined look in her eyes as she stared into his onyx ones.

"How is it not Wendy, because everywhere I go death seems to follow. Just look at this tower for example, all of those people died at my hands." said Natsu as he looked at his own two hands.

"If you hadn't killed them then who knows how many other innocent people would have died because of this stupid tower. I would also like to point out that none of them were innocent and didn't deserve another chance since they were trying to resurrect Zeref with one of his own contraptions. As for Erza she knew what would happen to her if she tried to protect Jellal, and you gave her more than enough warning to escape with her life." said Wendy as she hugged Natsu, wanting to make sure that he knew that he was still loved.

"I know that Wendy, but it just gets so tiring to always be ending the lives of mages that could have been good if they had just chosen a different path in life. And what in the world does Erza have to do with any of this?" asked Natsu as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"She died trying to protect Jellal." she replied with her a slightly confused look on her face.

"No she didn't Wendy, she's just in really bad shape." he said as he pointed at a pile of rubble that had Erza somewhat hidden behind it.

"Why didn't you tell me this right away Natsu?" asked Wendy as she rushed over to Erza and started to inspect her condition.

"Because she wasn't in any risk of dying after what I did to her." he answered while still looking over the ocean as the sun continued to rise higher into the sky.

"If you didn't kill her then why did you think that Fairy Tail wouldn't want to see you anymore?" asked Wendy as she started to take note of all the broken bones that Erza received from Natsu in the few short seconds of their confrontation.

"Not many guilds are fans of the person that puts one of their strongest members out of commission for at least a month." stated Natsu while rolling his eyes.

"That's nothing Natsu, especially when everyone on the boat was thinking that she is dead right now. I would bet that as soon as they find this out they are going to invite you to come back to their guild." said Wendy with a big smile as she started to heal Erza.

"They might be willing to bring me back to their guild but I highly doubt that Erza will be of the same mindset." he refuted still not taking his eyes off of the beautiful vista thanks to being on top of the tower.

"She might not want to admit this Natsu, but she knows that it had to be done. And she is probably glad that you were here to do it for her so she didn't have to." she responded as she continued to heal Erza.

"Then why did she try and stop me Wendy?" asked Natsu as he finally turned to look at her.

"Maybe because it would have gone against her moral code to sit back and let someone die if she could possibly do something to prevent it." guessed Wendy as she wiped away some of the sweat that gathered on her brow.

"Well she won't be glad to know that she'll never be able to use a sword in her right hand like she used to." he stated with a frown as he looked at the hand he completely crushed.

"You definitely broke every bone in her hand, but when compared to losing your life it really isn't that big of a deal." she pointed out with a slight grin.

"Maybe to you Wendy, but for some swordsmen they would actually prefer death." said Natsu as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I really don't think Erza will be one of them. Besides Natsu you are forgetting that I am one of the best healers in all of Fiore. So after a few more visits from me it will only be slightly worse than it used to be." replied Wendy with a smirk.

"And how long will that take?" he asked, think that this might be Wendy just trying to get him to still interact with Fairy Tail.

"A visit once a week for a month, which means that we should probably stick in the area." she answered still having a smirk on her face.

"You might be going by yourself then Wendy, because I won't be going there if I am not wanted." said Natsu with a frown.

"Come on Natsu, where's that optimism you usually have?" asked Wendy with a faint smile as she gave Natsu a quick glance.

"It's finally gone, like it probably should have been years ago." he replied while turning away from her.

"Natsu!" she said in a shocked tone.

"Sorry Wendy but I don't think I can keep doing this to myself anymore." he said still with his back to her.

"But what if this time they're different like you thought?" asked Wendy no longer treating Erza's wounds.

"And if they're not it's only going to prove that everyone else was right all along. Not to mention the look of fear I will most likely see in the faces of people I once considered friends." replied Natsu in an angry tone.

"Those things will only happen Natsu if you are wrong, which I really don't think you are this time. And the reason for that is because this is the first time that you've actually had more than five friends all in the same guild." she pointed out with a concerned look.

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about Erza?" he asked as he glanced at the knight still on the floor.

"Like you said earlier she isn't in danger of dying, so I will focus on the person that needs me the most help right now and that is you Natsu." she stated with a determined look in her eyes.

"I'm fine Wendy." replied Natsu as he showed her the condition of his body.

"I know that your body is fine Natsu, what I am concerned about is your mind. You always do this to yourself whenever something goes slightly wrong; always trying to take the blame and not letting your friends take any of it. But just like all of the other times Natsu you are wrong and you can't expect to protect everyone or make their decisions for them even if they are making the wrong ones." said Wendy, hoping that he would actually listen to her.

"She's right Natsu." came the ragged voice of Erza from the ground.

"I was wondering when you were finally going to stop pretending to be asleep." stated Natsu as he looked down at the woman he almost killed.

"I didn't want to intrude." replied Erza as she tried to get up but was held down by Wendy.

"You still have a few bones that need to be set Erza, so don't even try to get up until I say so." said Wendy as she glared at her patient.

"Okay and thank you Natsu." said Erza as she went back to a laying position on the floor.

"For what?" asked Natsu with complete disbelief in his eyes at being thanked by Erza of all people.

"For getting rid of this terrible place once for all, and also for not killing me." she answered with a slight smile on her face.

"I was just doing my job and you really don't need to thank me for not killing you." said Natsu with a frown.

"Yes I do Natsu; you warned me numerous times that you wouldn't let anything stop you from your mission. Even if that required you to kill a friend, because you were thinking about the bigger picture of what would happen if you failed or let something like that stop you again." Erza explained as she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Erza, for everything that happened today." he replied with a frown.

"Don't be Natsu." she stated, once again shocking the Slayer.

"How can you say that after what I did to you and everyone else in this tower, specifically Jellal?" he asked.

"I can say that Natsu because you and I are the same in a lot of ways. We stick with what we believe is right even when most would back down if it meant that their lives would be spared. We are both also willing to do anything to protect our friends if at all possible. And unfortunately we both are going to make sure that we complete whatever job we are given even if it is at the cost of our own happiness, so long as we know it's for the greater good." explained Erza with a slight smile.

"What about Jellal?" asked Natsu, since he wanted to get this all out of the way right now.

"I still don't agree with how you handled it, but once again you were just following the orders of your Master and the Council." replied Erza with a slight frown.

"Even if I didn't have the order to kill him Erza; I still would have after what he did and planned to do." stated Natsu with a serious expression.

"And I wouldn't blame you Natsu, because that wasn't the man that I knew when I was a kid in this tower." she replied still frowning at the thought of man that caused her so much pain over the years. But she still believed that there was a little good left in him, even though both he and Natsu thought otherwise like anyone else would have after listening to him at the end there.

"Wendy how much longer until she can be taken down to the boats without making her condition worse?" asked Natsu with a sad smile. Because he knew that Erza meant everything that she just said, but he could still see that she was hurting at the loss of the man she still believed had a little good left in him.

"She should be able to be moved right now." replied Wendy with a smile.

"What are you doing?" asked Erza after letting out a squeak of surprise as Natsu lifted her off the ground and was now carrying her bridal style.

"Carrying you since you're hurt, and it's the least that I can do since I put you in that state." replied Natsu with a sad smile.

"It was my fault Natsu, wait you aren't going to do what I think you're going to do are you?" asked Erza in a panicked tone as Natsu carried her to the edge of the tower.

"If your guess was jumping off of the tower then you would be correct." answered Natsu with a smirk and jumped over before Erza could protest. Erza screamed right away at the thought of falling to her death, but was brought out of it by Natsu laughing like this was the best thing ever.

 **On the boats:**

"I thought that they would be done talking by now." stated Carla as she looked to the skies for any sign of Wendy and Natsu.

"You don't think that they might have been attacked?" asked Lucy with a little concern in her voice as she looked over at the two slayers on their own boat.

"No, if that did happen, we would have heard if Natsu started to fight again." replied Chelia with complete confidence that the two were still fine.

"But what if someone snuck up on them?" asked Lucy.

"Have you ever tried to sneak up on a dragon slayer, it would be easier to kill a wyvern with a toothpick." stated Chelia with a grin on her face because if she had to choose which one she actually thought she could do. She would have gone with killing the wyvern with the toothpick, since she has yet to ever sneak up on any of the dragon slayers.

"Are their senses really that good?" asked Juvia with an intrigued look.

"Yep and it's because of those senses that they are able to take on god slayers. Who if you didn't know actually have stronger magic when you compare two of the same attacks, but as you know fights are rarely decided on just strength alone." answered Chelia as she thought she heard a faint scream.

"Wow that's really interesting, so who usually wins in a fight?" asked Juvia with a slight smile.

"Dragon slayers of course." said Natsu as he landed on the slayers ship with flames shooting out of his feet to make the landing softer.

"Don't do something like that again without asking first!" shouted Erza as she started to hit Natsu with her left hand.

"Do you want me to drop you?" asked Natsu as he gave Erza a little glare.

"No, but if you could put me down that would be very much appreciated." said Erza with a slightly embarrassed face since Natsu was still carrying her.

"Erza you're alive!" shouted the other boat with all of them having happy faces at seeing her once again.

"Of course I am did you really think I would let him kill me?" asked Erza as Natsu set her down. There was then a loud explosion going off from the tower and all of them but Natsu turned to watch the Tower explode and then crumble and fall into the ocean.

"Dragon Slayers only win since you guys always take everything so seriously and never stop training." said Chelia as she came over to Natsu and gave him a quick kiss and hug that Natsu then didn't let her escape form.

"And that's only because we were all trained from a really young age by our dragons, who told us that this world would rather see our kind dead. So to prevent that from happening we keep training with the main purpose of keeping all slayers alive for years to come." stated Natsu with a big grin as he looked down at Chelia who was still in between his arms.

"So is that also why you guys sometimes act like children when you're all together at the guild, because most of you didn't have a real childhood?" asked Chelia with a little smirk.

"Probably, but it could also be us just finally listening to everyone else telling us not to be so serious all of the time." answered Natsu.

"Natsu that is mainly just for you." pointed out Wendy as she gracefully landed on the deck of the boat not making a sound.

"Are we just going to forget about Erza supposedly being dead and the tower randomly exploding like that?" asked Lucy.

"First off I was the reason the tower blew up, and I only knocked Erza out after making sure she wasn't going to stand in my way again." replied Natsu with a serious face.

"But they said that you most likely killed her." stated Juvia as she motioned to Wendy and Chelia.

"If she wasn't my friend then she would have been reduced to a pile of ash." said Natsu with the same facial expression that caused a shiver to run up the spins of the other mages.

"Are things between us good Salamander?" asked Sho nervously.

"You, Simon, Wally and Millianna are fine, but this is the only time I will ever be so lenient. If any of you step out of line again I'll be more than happy to pay you a visit." said Natsu with a sinister grin as he stared at the three that were actually there.

"Thank you Salamander." all three of them said together.

"Don't thank me; I am only sparing your lives because Erza asked me to. So remember to never hurt any of my friends ever again otherwise you will experience what Jellal went through." said Natsu as he growled at Jellal's name. The three mages that he was talking to were too afraid to even respond so they nodded to convey that they understood him.

"Natsu you don't need to scare them that much." said Wendy as she hit him on the shoulder.

"I just wanted to make sure that they got the message, touch my friends then you die." stated Natsu with a genuine smile.

"We should probably call Master and let him know that everything is okay." said Chelia still hugging Natsu, glad that he once again finished a difficult job with just minor injuries.

"Then that means we are going to be parting ways now." said Natsu as he looked at the other mages not part of his guild.

"Why don't we stick together for a bit longer." suggested Erza, shocking the others that she was actually inviting them to stay with the group.

"We would love to but guild business comes first and we like to keep it just between our members." replied Natsu with a grin.

"I can understand Natsu, but you guys should stop by the guild sometime." said Erza, with a hopeful smile since she heard most of the conversation between Natsu and Wendy. And she wanted to prove Natsu right about Fairy Tail being different than other guilds.

"Don't worry we will since I will need to make sure that your hand heals properly." said Wendy while Erza was being helped onto the other ship.

"Then I'll be waiting, and I am confident that a few others will want to see you again Natsu." replied Erza with a grin.

"They wouldn't happen to be women?" asked Chelia as she glared at Natsu.

"Most of them probably are." answered Erza as her grin got bigger.

"Thanks Erza, and Chelia we've been over this a thousand times already. The only friends that I can seem to make easily are women since they don't care if I am stronger than them." said Natsu as he tried to calm down Chelia who looked ready to kill him.

"And that's the only reason Natsu?" asked Chelia as she continued to glare at him as their boat started to sail away from the other one.

"They truly are just like any other mage out there." said Erza with a smile as the other boat got farther and farther away.

"What makes you say that Erza?" asked Lucy.

"Just from watching how they interact with each other, but mainly from the conversation the two of them had up on top of the tower." replied Erza as she took a seat.

"What did they say?" asked Juvia as she sat down next to Erza.

"Stuff that proves they are truly humans just like the rest of us who have fears and doubts just like anyone else. I would actually say that they've had to go through more pain and heartache than most could ever endure, yet they still somehow continue to help the rest of us out." answered Erza.

"Did they happen to mention Natsu helping Fairy Tail out in the past?" asked Lucy.

"No, but it did sound like he might have been friends with some of the members before our time. And Jellal mentioned that someone who set up the Council had the same name as Natsu, do you know anything about that Lucy?" asked Erza with a frown.

"I don't but that will just be another thing I look up once we get back to Fairy Tail." replied Lucy with a determined grin.

"But I think we should first return to Arkane Resort and continue our vacation." suggested Erza with a grin.

"Even after everything that just happened?" asked Juvia in complete shock.

"That is more of a reason to continue it." answered Erza as she closed her eyes.

"What about us?" asked Millianna nervously.

"You'll all be joining us of course." responded Erza with a faint smile before she drifted off for some well-deserved rest.

 **The next day at the resort:**

"I still can't believe that we spent most of yesterday sleeping." said Lucy as she shook her head in disbelief.

"We did have a very eventful evening the night before." stated Erza as they all sat down for lunch.

"You also needed your rest Erza." pointed out Juvia with a bright smile.

"I am sorry for that, but now I am feeling much better." said Erza with a slight smile.

"Did he really break every bone in your hand?" asked Lucy as she inspected Erza's right hand that only was wrapped in bandages.

"He most definitely did Lucy, and it was only from him just grabbing my hand with his. But thanks to Wendy I should almost be back to good as new in a month." answered Erza as she looked at her right hand that she could no longer move.

"But shouldn't you put it into a cast so it heals properly?" asked Juvia with a concerned look in her eyes.

"I don't need one since these bandages do the same thing as a cast. I don't know how they did it, but I would guess it became a necessity for people in their line of work." replied Erza as she admired the bandages that could still be taken off if absolutely necessary.

"Those took me and some of our members a few years to come up with." said Wendy as she and Carla strolled up to the rest of them.

"Hi Wendy and Carla, I didn't expect to see you two here." said Erza with a smile.

"It wasn't part of our plan, but our Master said that we needed to take a break so it became a forced vacation." stated Carla with a slightly displeased look on her face.

"Come on Carla, you know that Master is doing this so Natsu doesn't work himself to death. Besides did you see how happy Chelia was when Master ordered Natsu to relax and stay here for a few days?" asked Wendy with a smirk.

"I did Wendy, which is why I requested our room to be nowhere near theirs so we could actually get some sleep." replied Carla which made a few of the other girls blush at what she was hinting at happening last night.

"Carla they're mates so of course that's going to happen when we're not on a mission." said Wendy with a grin.

"Yes but the whole of Fiore doesn't need to hear them in the process." argued Carla as a waitress came over to take hers and Wendy's orders.

"Wouldn't it be great if they had a kid." stated Wendy with a hopeful smile on her face as the rest gathered there all had shocked expressions on their faces.

"It would definitely make the guild livelier than it has been for the past two years." replied Carla with a frown as she thought of why that is.

"And it would hopefully get Natsu to stop trying to get himself killed." said Wendy with a frown.

"He's actually trying to do that?" asked Lucy in disbelief with the other two just as stunned as her.

"Hey where did your other friends go?" asked Carla as she notice the mages from the tower to be nowhere in sight.

"They are all trying to find their own paths in life, now back to Natsu trying to kill himself." answered Erza quickly.

"Okay maybe I phrased that wrong, hopefully this will stop him from always taking the jobs that have the least chance for survival." said Wendy still having the same frown from earlier.

"That still sounds like he might be trying to kill himself." stated Lucy.

"Juvia doesn't want to believe that Natsu would try to kill himself." stated Juvia with a sad expression.

"Couldn't he be only taking those jobs so no one else in the guild might die doing them?" asked Erza, since she could see herself doing something like that.

"That's definitely part of it, but once you throw in the fact that he has a standing order to accept all missions related to Zeref. It just makes you wonder if he's trying to find something to end his life so he can be at peace." answered Carla with a frown, because she really doesn't want to find out how Wendy would react to his death.

"Juvia thought that Natsu seemed pretty happy considering how people treat him." said Juvia.

"He is, but some of the things that have happened to him are stuff that will stick with you for life. And unfortunately he has had a lot of them, more than anyone should ever have to experience in their life." replied Wendy still frowning.

"Why don't we move onto a happier subject." suggested Carla, as she looked over the sad expressions on the other girls.

"Let's, so what are your plans for the day Wendy and Carla?" asked Erza with a slight smile.

"I planned to go to the beach and get some sun, you guys can come along if you want." replied Wendy with a smile of her own.

"That's actually what we planned to do today since yesterday was wasted." stated Lucy with an excited look on her face, that then became a sacred one as a loud explosion went off somewhere else in the resort.

"What was that?" asked Juvia as she was in a fighting stance already, looking for any possible threats. Erza was actually right with Juvia, but then noticed that Wendy and Carla weren't reacting to the explosion like people normally would be. They were both pinching the bridges of their noses while shaking their heads.

"You two know what's going on don't you." stated Erza as she got out of her fighting stance.

"Yes we do unfortunately." replied Wendy.

"Well what in the world is it?" asked Lucy, who was still a little frightened.

"Apparently our back up finally decided to make her presence known to Natsu. And like every time that they meet outside of the guild it always ends with them fighting each other and destroying everything in their path." answered Carla as a round of explosions went off with people now running for their lives.

"I guess that means our vacation is done already, and our room was so nice too." stated Wendy as she got up from their table along with Carla.

"Why are you saying that?" asked Erza.

"Because once those two are done there isn't going to be much left of Arkane Resort." replied Carla with a smirk.

"Juvia doesn't get why Natsu would be fighting a member of his own guild." stated Juvia as she caught up with the two Slayers along with the rest of her friends.

"Sarre is one of the strongest members in our guild who is the one fighting Natsu right now, and of course him being stronger than her just upsets her." said Wendy with a smug look on her face.

"Why would she be mad at that?" asked Lucy, wondering why she was following them towards the direction that everyone else was running away from.

"Because she's a fire devil slayer, and we don't know that Natsu is actually stronger Wendy." answered Carla.

"He's never lost to her so I would say that proves he's stronger, which also proves dragon slayers are the best there is at being Slayers." replied Wendy now looking smugger than she was before.

"I know a few god slayers that would beg to differ, Wendy." stated Chelia as she casually walked over to them while fiery explosions went off behind her.

"Natsu has yet to lose to anyone in the guild besides the Master, which actually helps my argument." said Wendy as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Doesn't that prove dragon slayers aren't the best Slayers?" asked Erza, who was interested in meeting Sarre and also wanted to know more about the Master of the Slayers.

"It doesn't Erza because our Master also is a dragon Slayer, and Natsu has actually tied with him a few times." replied Carla who couldn't help but smile at how the Slayers always wanted to prove that their type of slaying magic was the strongest.

"Then doesn't that end the whole debate right there?" asked Lucy.

"No because those two are not normal dragon slayers, they are both in a league of their own. And because of that we are still trying to prove whose magic is the best, and Sarre thinks that the best way of doing that is by beating Natsu." answered Chelia with a grin.

"Wait, you said that she is a fire devil slayer so wouldn't all of her attacks do nothing to Natsu?" asked Erza trying to figure out the most likely victor of the fight.

"You'd be right if Sarre was just a normal fire mage but since she's a devil slayer it can actually hurt Natsu. Just like Natsu's fire could hurt a fire dragon after enough time, it would only just take a really long time to do that. Pretty much all Slayers are able to hurt each other even if they share the same element." answered Carla as she surveyed the resort that was sustaining heavy damage from the two fire mages duking it out.

"So you're saying that since they are both using fire it will just make their attacks not as effective as they usually are?" asked Erza.

"That pretty much sums it up correctly, and it's probably why Sarre loves to fight Natsu." replied Wendy just as a body flew through one of the walls and skidded to a stop just a few yards away from them somehow still on their feet.

"That was a cheap shot Sarre!" shouted Natsu with a devious grin on his face.

"No such thing in an actual fight Dragneel." replied a woman as she came out of the whole that Natsu had made with his body seconds earlier. The first thing that you would notice about this woman was her midnight blue hair that she had in a ponytail that somehow made her silver eyes pop more than you would think possible. And as she came through the hole in the wall you could see that under the cloak she had a petite figure and was wearing an almost identical outfit to what the other female Slayers wore. The cloak that she wore was different than anyone else's since it was navy blue and lined with black fur that looked extremely soft.

"But this is just another friendly sparring session Sarre between two good friends." said Natsu still grinning at her.

"I keep telling you that this is anything but that!" shouted Sarre as she threw a blue fireball at Natsu who just swatted it away.

"And I keep telling you that I won't ever fight anyone from my own guild seriously." replied Natsu as he wiped away a bit of blood that was coming from his lip.

"Don't look down on me Dragneel; we've had these fights more than I would like to admit. And each time you call it a draw Dragneel, which I am sick of. So I am ending that today, and everyone will know that I am the best fire mage in all of Fiore." stated Sarre as she slowly made her way to Natsu. She was watching for any signs that he might attack her, which she was ready for anything that he might send at her.

"I don't really think that's going to happen Sarre, especially since I want to spend most of today with Chelia." stated Natsu as he gave Chelia a quick grin.

"That weakling, I don't understand what you see in her Dragneel. She wouldn't even last two minutes against me, so why don't you upgrade to someone that can stand with you and not need your protection?" said Sarre with a sinister smile, as Wendy and Carla both gasped and covered their mouths.

"Natsu you know that she's only saying that to get under your skin." shouted Chelia with a really concerned look on her face, as the temperature in the room rose noticeably in just a few seconds.

"I know that." growled Natsu as his bangs covered his eyes.

"Nope, I am only stating facts Dragneel that you aren't willing to admit. But you know that they are all true, just think of how strong our kids would be." Said Sarre as her smile got bigger since she knew that Natsu was about to lose it any moment now.

"Natsu…" said Wendy and Chelia at the same time hoping to calm him down but that chance had already passed as he let out a roar that shook the whole resort.

"You've made a terrible mistake Sarre." said Natsu in a cold tone as his whole body was now covered in his orange flames.

"No I would say that I have finally gotten what I've been wanting since we first met Dragneel." said Sarre as she jumped back as the spot she used to be standing at exploded with Natsu on one knee with his fist through the floor.

"You know that they always say you should be careful about what you wish for, because now you're getting it Sarre." said Natsu as he charged her and actually got a hold of her while flying through a wall and out of the sight of the others.

"Why would she say that?" asked Lucy in complete disbelief that someone would say that in front of both Natsu and Chelia.

"Because she wants to fight Natsu when he's actually serious." replied Chelia while shaking her head.

"Did Natsu not take their previous fights that serious?" asked Juvia.

"No he did, but Sarre knows that if he's smiling then he's not even close to going full out like she wants him to." answered Carla as blue and orange eruptions of fire could be seen going off where the two were now fighting at.

"Master is going to be pissed about this." stated Wendy with a small smile as an actual building in the distance collapsed because of the damage the two Slayers caused to it while fighting each other.

"No wonder most people think your all monsters, not even our guild causes this much damage in a whole year." stated Erza after the dust settled from the building that was no longer standing.

"Oh dear god, what if there were people in there." shouted Lucy with a look of horror.

"Calm down Lucy, those two wouldn't have started fighting seriously until all civilians were safe. And I can already tell that Natsu will just give the bill to the Council saying that they are welcome for him dealing with the Tower of Heaven." said Chelia with a slight grin.

"You can't be serious?" asked Lucy.

"She is Lucy, but the worst part about it is that the Council will actually be fine with it. Why they keep allowing Natsu to get away with things like this I will never understand, the best reason I can come up with is that they don't want to possibly lose all of the Slayers over something as small as property damage." replied Carla as another building was completely destroyed. But this one was somehow tipped over causing it to destroy two other buildings in the process.

"Shouldn't we get out of here?" asked Juvia who couldn't believe how much damage those two were actually causing.

"No the safest place for us is right here, where both of them know that we are at." said Chelia as she sat down on a chair and watched the destruction of Arkane resort like it was a movie. She soon had the rest joining her and watching the blue and orange flames collide and cause anything at the point of impact be reduced to ashes. This continued on for another fifteen minutes, which resulted in pretty much everything but the hotel that they were in front of being destroyed.

"Are they ever going to stop?" asked Lucy with a bored expression.

"I think I can hear it ending like it usually does." answered Wendy with a smirk, just as someone came flying at them and skidded until they stopped and were on just one knee.

"You and the Master are indeed monsters." said Sarre with a huge grin as she struggled to get up but still did. The members of Fairy Tail were shocked to see the beaten up state that she was in, but somehow her cloak looked like it wasn't even touched during the whole fight.

"It's because we've been through more than the rest of you guys." said Natsu after dropping for the sky in a ball of fire. And once again the members of Fairy Tail were shocked to see that Natsu was in not a very good state, he looked worse than he did after his fight with Jellal. This made them all wonder what other monsters did the Slayers have in their ranks, because Sarre was definitely not someone to be messed with if she could do this to Natsu.

"You're only five years older than me Dragneel." stated Sarre as she glared at him.

"Are you sure about that Sarre, we both don't age as fast as other humans." he replied with a smirk.

"True Dragneel, but that is how many years longer you've been a Slayer compared to me so it works as a good enough guess for your age." she said with her own grin.

"HAHAHAHA I guess that is as good as any other form of defining our ages." chuckled Natsu.

"Why haven't you used Dragon Force?" asked Sarre as she tried to catch her breath.

"For the same reason that you haven't used your demon form Sarre. Even if you claim to want to go full out against me and for me to do the same, we both know that we can't do that without someone getting seriously hurt." he answered with a frown.

"True but that still doesn't mean I am giving up on beating you today Dragneel." she replied as her magic rose and blue fire swirled around her hands.

"Can't we just call this one a draw Sarre?" asked Natsu as orange flames now covered his hands.

"I said that today we were going to find out who is the better fire mage. And that is exactly what I plan to do Dragneel." said Sarre as she looked right at him, ready to strike at any opening.

"So if I can prove that I am better than you with fire we can end this?" asked Natsu.

"Yes but you'll have to do something incredible to get me to admit that." she replied, wondering what he was planning.

"Alight then send some of your fire right at me." said Natsu as the flames on his hands disappeared.

"Suit yourself Dragneel!" shouted Sarre as she threw a large ball of her blue fire at him. But she and the rest of the Slayers were shocked to watch Natsu suck it up and then wipe his mouth and give them a little grin.

"There you have it Sarre, I am the better one with fire." stated Natsu as he then walked past all of them and into the hotel with Chelia following right behind him.

"That isn't possible." said Sarre with a completely shocked expression.

"He does that all the time, I would have thought that you being in the same guild as him wouldn't have found that shocking." said Lucy with a confused look.

"No Lucy you don't get it, dragon slayers aren't supposed to be able to eat the element of a different slayer that is higher than them on the power scale." explained Carla who also still had a shocked expression.

"And I take it that devil is supposed to out rank dragon?" asked Erza.

"It does and still should be it's even been proven with some of our other members that have the same element." said Sarre still in the same position as when she unleashed the attack.

"Well it looks like you might have been wrong about that." said Erza with a faint smile.

"Erza you don't understand, this really shouldn't be possible even with someone as strong as Natsu. Our guild has spent years looking into our own magic, and dragon slayers are the lowest ones on the chain of who can consume who's magic. We've tested it on four other elements, but apparently we should have tested that out on fire." stated Wendy while trying to come up with how this is even possible.

"It's Natsu that we're talking about here so anything is possible." said Carla as she headed into the hotel to get their things.

"Looks like we are going to have to cut our vacation short." stated Erza with a grin as she too went into the hotel.

"They're monsters." stuttered Lucy as she looked at all of the damage just two Slayers did while fighting each other.

"They seem friendly enough to Juvia." said Juvia with a big smile as she grabbed Lucy and pulled her into the hotel so that they could both get their own things.

"How the hell did you do that Natsu?" asked Sarre as she looked at the hotel that Natsu and everyone else entered.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it. So there is the first OC in this story that was given to me by a reader, who I would like to thank her for doing that. So I would like to ask if you guys want me to move onto the next big thing in cannon or do you want me to do some more of my own stuff, because I would really like to know what you all want out of this story. As always feel free to leave me a review or pm and I will try to respond back to you as soon as possible.**

 **Until the next Chapter**

 **Digem Out!**


	12. Starting of a Festival

Ch 12: Starting of a Festival

 **Thirteen days later in a dark and dank cave just a day's walk away from Magnolia:**

"Natsu, Master said that we were supposed to take this time off and enjoy ourselves." complained Wendy as she followed behind the older slayer that was also their source of light right now.

"He did, but that was when there was an actual resort for us to stay at." he replied while glaring over his shoulder at Sarre, who only smirked back at him while giving him a little wave.

"We could have just stayed at a hotel in Magnolia and relaxed with those friends of yours at Fairy Tail." stated Chelia with a bright smile as she snuggled up to Natsu as they continued further into the labyrinth of tunnels that made up this cave system.

"I don't want to spend any more time with those idiots than I have to." stated Carla, knowing full well that Wendy would start glaring at her for saying such a thing.

"Carla they aren't that bad and I actually think I'm starting to see what Natsu sees in them." said Wendy with a bright smile, not caring for once what Carla thought since she finally got Natsu to agree to come with her when she goes to check up on Erza's hand.

"And what would that exactly be?" asked Sarre in a very sarcastic tone as she rolled her eyes at the young dragon slayer.

"That they're good people, who don't view any of us as monsters like most people do." she replied with a completely serious look on her face now.

"Even after Natty here went full on dragon mode in front of them and almost killed one of them?" asked Sarre with a smirk as Natsu came to a complete stop.

"Don't call me that Sarre, and why the hell are you even still with us?" asked Natsu as he glared at the one woman that could somehow always get under his skin when she wanted to.

"Because I don't have any other jobs to attend to at the moment and it seemed like it might be fun to hang out with your group a little longer." she answered while walking past him and conjuring up her own blue flames and took the lead.

"So this has nothing to do with you constantly asking and trying to figure out how he was able to consume your flames?" asked Chelia with a smug grin as she could visibly see how angry Sarre got just from hearing her say that.

"I'd be lying if I said that wasn't a big reason for me sticking with this sorry lot." she replied only for a deep growl to come from Natsu that actually caused her to feel a slight tingle race up her spin.

"I meant to say impressive Team, but now that it's been brought up again, would you care to inform us how you accomplished something like that? Or why you haven't done something like that in any of our previous fights?" she asked now stopping and turning so she was face to face with the only male of the group.

"That's going to remain a secret for a while, and as for why I haven't shown off my ability to eat your flames until recently. The answer to that would be because I knew you would then do exactly what you're doing right now, which if you can't tell, I'm not really that fond of you following me around asking the same damn question over and over again." he replied as he once again took the lead.

"An easy way to fix that would be to just tell me how you did it." she stated in an excited tone as she walked on the side of him that wasn't occupied with Chelia.

"True, but I think I might enjoy taunting you with this over the next few years." he replied with a chuckle. Causing Sarre to come to a complete stop as her mouth dropped to the floor as the rest of the group started to giggle at her reaction.

"Well this is a first, the famous Sarre is actually left speechless." said Carla with a smirk as they all passed her by.

"Don't worry, she'll be back any second now." stated Natsu as Sarre closed her mouth and let out a deep growl that scared all of them but him.

"You can't be serious about keeping this from me for years!" she shouted loudly, as the group came to a grinding halt. Only for all of them to slowly turn back to the fire devil slayer with deadly glares, that was then followed by a chorus of deep howls coming from further in the cave.

"You just had to shout like an idiot." said Chelia as they all turned back towards the direction that the howls were still coming from.

"Very unprofessional if you ask me." stated Carla, causing Sarre to have a sneer come over her face thanks to their two comments.

"That's enough, we've just lost the element of surprise so this job just got a lot more difficult." said Natsu in a hushed tone as he started to head towards their now loud and excited prey.

The rest of his group followed suit as they all got ready for the fight that was soon going to be coming their way.

"Like this is even going to be a challenge for us, the cat could handle a few cave trolls on her own with no problem." replied Sarre in an irritated tone that they all noticed.

"I have a name you immature brute." hissed Carla as she glared at the woman, who was about to most likely reply with a snide comment until a wave of magic pressure and heat hit both of them. Courtesy of a slightly upset fire dragon slayer that was glaring at both of them with the other two women of their group smiling behind him.

"You two are going to get along from here on out or there is definitely going to be a problem between the three of us. And you two both know how I like to deal with problems that I find annoying." he growled out, causing Carla to look away with a shamed look on her face. While Sarre on the other hand now had a huge grin on her face, obviously liking the sound of facing off against Natsu when he's that upset with her.

But once again before she could say anything back, said dragon slayer decided to cut her off. "Before you see this as an opportunity to fight me, all it will do is cause me to beat you senseless and then report to Master about you screwing up our current job." he said while turning away from her and taking the lead once again.

"That still doesn't change the fact that this job is a joke." she mumbled to herself as the whole group started to move again.

"You'd be correct if we were facing your normal group of cave trolls." he replied as the howls continued to echo throughout the tunnels. Making it really hard to tell if they were new ones or still just the same howls from when they first gave away that they were walking around in these tunnels.

"And what makes you think this group is any different?" she asked with a skeptical look displayed on her face.

"First off they seem way too organized in their raids of the surrounding area. Not to mention that in our job request it said that witnesses saw them in groups of at least five, maybe even more. That alone makes this different than your standard cave troll elimination job since I've never seen them in bigger groups than three in all of my years as a Slayer." he stated while stopping in front of two different paths that they could take.

"So what, they are finally starting to get smarter." stated Sarre as she came up next to him and Chelia.

"If this was any other species I'd agree with you, but since we're talking about cave trolls which are probably the most stubborn things alive. I don't think that there would randomly be more than five of them that can stand being around that many of their own kind all of a sudden." he continued while bending down and inspecting the floor for something.

"You do have a point there, half of the time cave trolls are already fighting each other and all you have to do is take out the last one standing to complete the job." she replied while now having a slightly serious look coming over her expression.

"Yet somehow we're dealing with a group of at least ten working in complete harmony." stated Natsu as he got back up and took the tunnel leading to the right. Making Chelia and Sarre wonder why he seemed to arbitrarily choose this route after only looking at the ground for a little bit. Carla and Wendy on the other hand didn't seem to have any problem with it and started to follow him without a second thought.

"Wait Natsu, you're now saying that it's a group of ten cave trolls?" asked Chelia as she hurried to catch back up with the two dragon slayers and Exceed.

"Yep!" he replied as another round of new howls could be heard coming from further down their tunnel. Causing the two dragon slayers to draw their weapons as Carla brought out her claws that gleamed in the light of Natsu's flames.

"And how exactly do you know that pray tell?" asked Sarre finding it odd that the three of them now seemed ready for a battle to start any second now.

"The first clue would be the ten distinctive sets of footprints on the floor, which is something that anyone should have been able to notice. But along with that little fact is the foul scent coming from further in that indicates the waste of at least ten cave trolls having been here since the attacks started." he explained right before taking off in a little jog with his two usual partners following suit.

"You dragon slayers and your god damn noses." she mumbled as she and Chelia took off after them. Chelia couldn't help but giggle at how upset Sarre was right now, something that she too felt when she first started to go on missions with the three of them. But after a few years she learned that it wasn't just these three that had this close of a bond with each other, it seemed to be a dragon slayer thing that allowed them to communicate with each other without even needing to say anything.

"I'd get ready for some fun if I were you." he stated while giving the two of them a quick smirk over his shoulder.

"You better listen to him." commented Wendy also having a smirk on her face as she picked up her speed. All in the hopes of passing Natsu, who seemed like he wasn't ready to let her do that and picked up his own pace.

"And why would I ever do that?" asked the fire devil slayer with an upset look on her face. But as soon as she said that the wall right in front of Carla exploded as a cave troll emerged from it bellowing its war cry at them. This caught her off guard, but how the three up front reacted surprised her the most because the two dragon slayers didn't even stop their charge down the tunnel in the slightest. No the two of them left it all up to Carla, someone that Sarre still wondered why they even still allowed to be in the guild after what happened with Happy.

But the next few seconds showed her exactly why she and the other Exceeds are still members and shouldn't be looked down upon just like every Slayer. Without missing a beat Carla slid right between the legs of the cave troll and slashing both calves with her claws. Eliciting a pain filled howl out of said cave troll, but before the poor beast could even realize what had just happened to it Carla was already attacking it again. And she was striking with surgical precision at all of its joints and least protected body parts, such as its eyes and throat. The last two things that the Exceed attacked before the cave troll fell to the ground no longer among the land of the living.

"You would do that because he's your superior and if that's not enough for you, then how about the small fact that cave trolls are extremely resilient to most forms of magic which just so happens to include your fire as well." replied Carla as she swung one of her claws down to get rid of the blood coating them. Only for her to then take off back down the tunnel that now seemed to have swallowed up the two dragon slayers as the other two watched her dispatch the first cave troll by herself.

At that moment gunshots echoed from further in the cave as howls of pain followed afterwards, which was then followed by the faint sounds of the two dragon slayers conversing with each other about something. So with a slight sigh Chelia drew her sword and took off while giving the stunned fire devil slayer a few words of advice. "If you really don't want to be completely pointless on this job you better hurry, otherwise those three will have taken them all out on their own."

"You've gotta be kidding me." stated Sarre only for the god slayer to also disappear after them. It only took a second for a grin to come over her face as she too charged in after the rest of them dead set on making sure to not give Natsu anything else to hold over her.

 **Meanwhile in Fairy Tail's library:**

A small blue haired girl slowly made her way through one of her favorite spots in the whole world with an uneasy expression. Because over the last few days one of her best friends decided to thoroughly tear the place apart on her quest for answers. Answers to questions that all revolved around a certain pink haired individual who was actually responsible for her ever having the chance to join Fairy Tail.

"Lucy, are you still in here?" asked Levy in a timid voice, only to let out a startled yelp as a stack of books almost fell on her. And behind said books was a clearly sleep deprived Lucy who surprisingly had a smug smile spread across her lips.

"Yep, and I've finally figured it all out." replied the celestial mage as she stumbled and knocked over a few more piles of books. This caused Levy to rush over to her and give her a shoulder to lean on as she led her friend over to a table that contained most of her work from the past few days.

"What did you figure out Lu?" she asked looking at all the notes and scribblings that Lucy made.

"Natsu's involvement in Fairy Tail and the Council, not only that but his involvement in all sorts of other big events throughout history." replied Lucy, only for her blue haired friend to give her a skeptical look.

"Are you still going on about that Lu? That Salamander guy is just the most famous of those Slayers who show up when things are going bad." she stated back, since her constant reading about what was going on in the wizarding world dealt with them a lot. But unlike most people she was able to see through most of the opinions in the papers and realized that the Slayers were closer to heroes than monsters like most citizens believed.

"Yes I am Levy and it's because he's definitely more than that, which is something that I can now prove with all of this." she said while she started to gather up her things in a hurried manner.

"Okay Lu, but the main reason I came in here was to make sure that you were fine. And also to remind you about the Fantasia Parade tomorrow and the beauty pageant the guild is holding as well." responded Levy with a slight smile, because it now appeared that Lucy would no longer be holding herself up in here all alone anymore.

"Thanks, and I'm excited to watch the parade but why are you telling me about the beauty pageant? That seems like something the male population of Magnolia would be more interested in." she stated looking up at her friend who had a knowing look on her face.

"You're definitely correct about that." replied Levy as she and Lucy chuckled at that.

"But I was telling you because I thought you might be interested in competing in it." she finished with a smile, but was shocked to see Lucy staring at her now with a blank face.

"I think not Levy, not when others like Mira and Erza are competing." stated Lucy as she went back to picking up her things.

"Not even if first place gets two hundred thousand jewels?" she asked as the room became deathly quiet.

"I could pay my rent for the next two months and still have extra to spare." mumbled Lucy to herself as another smile took residence on Levy's small face.

"Does that mean you're going to participate now too?" asked Levy hopefully.

"For sure, I can't let an opportunity like this pass me by without even trying. But before that I need to go and tell Master everything that I've found out!" she declared while racing to the exit, not caring right now that the library was a complete and utter mess because of her.

"I was afraid of that." sighed Levy as she followed after her excited friend. And upon entering the main room of the guild she was shocked to find it quite, all except for Lucy who was currently talking faster than any of them could comprehend.

"My dear you're going to have to take a deep breath and start all over from the beginning, but this time not as fast please." stated Makarov with a warm smile.

"Sorry about that Master." replied Lucy with an embarrassed giggle escaping from her.

"Did I hear you mention Natsu?" asked Erza loud enough for everyone to clearly hear her. This was something that got the interest of a few females of the guild, while also causing a few of their other members to scoff and stop paying attention to them at all anymore.

"That's exactly what all of this is about." stated Lucy as most of the people that actually spent time with the man started to crowd around her. Even a few others that haven't gotten to spend any time with him decide to listen in since there was clearly something special about the man. Cana, Laki and Levy were just a few of the women that seemed to want to learn more about the infamous Slayer.

"Juvia wants to learn more about Natsu-san." said Juvia as she took a spot right next to the celestial mage, who was a little stunned that she seemed to appear out of nowhere after his name was mentioned. Something that the blonde now realized has been happening ever since they returned from the tower, and even Erza seemed extremely interested in him as well since then.

"Okay I guess, so what do you all know about the formation of the Council?" she asked, looking at all of them and quickly realizing that only a few of them probably even cared about something that almost happened two hundred years ago. Lucy knew that most likely Makarov knew all about it and that Erza probably did as well due to her always being a stickler about rules, which all just so happened to come from the Council.

But the one to first answer her question was none other than the guild's resident bookworm. "It was formed right after the King of Fiore decided that he would legalize the formation of guilds, and its sole purpose is to keep all guilds in line and get rid of ones deemed as dark guilds." she replied with a little sparkle in her eye.

"That's exactly what happened, but do you know who the original members of the Council were?" asked Lucy now having a really smug grin on her face.

"I don't remember the names but I do know that they were supposedly some of the strongest mages at the time. They were strong enough that the Witch Hunters actually started to listen to them and not get in their way, otherwise they knew that they would be wiped out just from a single one of them turning on them and hunting them like they do to other mages." she stated with her own smile.

"Exactly, and after looking through countless books and even going to the Council's own public library I was finally able to discover this list. A list that has the names of the ten original Council members, which is actually the inspiration of the ten Wizard Saints." said Lucy as she placed a note in front of them.

"You've gotta be joking." stated Mira, one of the first people to read through the list of names.

"Nope, right there is the name of Natsu Dragneel which proves that he is one of the founding members of the Council." she replied as the list was quickly passed to all of the other girls so that they could see it.

"Whoa there Lucy, you are kind of jumping the gun on this one because all I can read is Natsu D since the rest of the last name is illegible." pointed out Cana as she placed the list of names back down on the table.

"Who else would it be?" asked the celestial mage with an expectant look.

"How in the hell would I know, but I'm guessing that whoever the person was, is that they are definitely dead by now." she stated before taking a huge swig from her bottle of booze. This caused Lucy to glare at her until she remembered why she even looked into the founders of the Council and turned to look at Erza. Who currently looked like she was in really deep thought about all of this.

"Didn't you say that Jellal mentioned Natsu having the same name as one of the Council's founders?" she asked the knight.

"That he did, but it was only just that Lucy. So it's definitely more likely that Natsu was just named after this mage that helped establish the Council." replied Erza with anything but a confident look on her face.

"And this Natsu also just so happened to be a fire mage as well?" asked Lucy as she laid down a few page that were records of a Natsu D under the Council's behalf dealing with all sorts of issues. That varied from the easy extermination of some monster terrorizing the region, to something as hard as the complete extermination of a dark guild that was unfortunately proving to be a problem for everyone else sent by the Council.

"Once again they all just say Natsu D, and it makes sense that Natsu's parents would name him after a great fire wizard." said Ur with a slight frown since she knew that this was definitely not what the girl wanted to hear from her.

This caused Lucy to let out a disappointed sigh, but she knew that this was just only the beginning of what she uncovered over the last few days of research. "Okay, but this next piece of information is too coincidental for my likings." she replied while putting down a piece of paper that had the Council's seal on it.

"Lucy how did you obtain this?" asked Makarov as he looked at it in disbelief since he knew that the seal it had on it was only used for top secret documents that were never supposed to see the light of day.

"I was able to access a certain restricted room thanks to the help of Loke." she answered while looking away with a slight blush and also a guilty look.

"He seduced the woman guarding the room didn't he." accused Mira with a small smile as a few of the other girls smiled with her, while the others looked disgusted at the celestial spirit for using his charms like that. Rather than responding Lucy just quickly nodded her head affirmatively since she really didn't want to go into detail about that part.

"You do realize that if someone other than me from the Council found you with this they could lock you up and I wouldn't be able to do anything to stop them." stated Makarov as he locked eyes with his newest trouble maker, who so far seemed to be at the center of big events with the guild and its members. This caused the poor girl to start freaking out as she tried to explain why she did it, which had something to do with one of her spirits not being able to help her find any information about the Slayers and it was supposed to be his only purpose.

"So you decided to break into the Council and find your own answers?" asked Cana with a huge smirk.

"Yes." mumbled an ashamed Lucy, who was then startled when she was brought into a hug by said drunk.

"You are definitely a true member of Fairy Tail, no one but a Fairy Tail mage would do something that stupid." she said in a proud tone while offering the blonde a drink.

"Unfortunately she is correct about our guild being the only one stupid enough to do something like this." stated Makarov while pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head back and forth.

"Okay, I know what I did was extremely stupid." said Lucy only for Erza to tsk at her.

"But did any of you even read what that report says?" she asked, seeing that most of them in fact didn't even take the time to read it after hearing what Makarov said about it.

"I did, it says that just a month after Natsu D stepped down from his position within the Council the guild known as Slayers was created. And that for some reason they didn't have to go through any of the usual things that a guild needs to do to be recognized as a legal guild by the Council." replied Lisanna with a slight smile, since she could see where Lucy was going with this.

"Exactly, this makes me believe that it was because of this Natsu D person being one of the founding members of the Slayers. And as we all know, Natsu Dragneel just so happens to be one of the founding members of that guild." stated the celestial mage with a confident grin.

"Sorry Lucy but we don't actually know that about him." pointed out Mira with a slight frown. "All we know is that he has been a member for a really long time, and because of that rumors about him being a founding member have spread around the country." she finished still slightly frowning.

"But that Sarre chick said Natsu was part of the guild before she was." stated Lucy.

"True, but once again we don't know how old or how long she's been a member of their guild." responded Erza, who still looked like she was thinking of other things at the moment.

"Fine, so I take it all these reports about a fire mage from the Slayers won't convince you that it was Natsu?" she said while dropping a small binder full of articles about a fire mage from the Slayers saving the day.

"Probably not Lu." answered Levy, expecting to see her friend become upset after hearing this. But instead the blonde seemed to only become more confident in her next piece of evidence that she was going to show them.

"Okay then I want to see you all explain this!" she declared as she unfolded an extremely old painting. As they all looked at it each and every one of them had their mouths drop open and could no longer form any coherent sentences.

"Not only that, but after going through some of the guilds records there are a few mentions of an old friend of the guild coming to help out in dire situations. And every time it happened they couldn't help but mention how impressive his fire magic was." she said as the picture finally returned to her.

"That would make him easily over a hundred years old." stated Makarov with a look of complete disbelief on his face.

"Who knows how old he is, because the only thing that seems to have changed about his appearance is his number of scars." said Ur while also having a similar look to her master.

"How do we even know this is real?" asked Cana, who didn't want to accept the man on the far side of the picture was the same pink haired mage that brought Lucy to their guild only a few months ago.

"Because it was in our library and why would anyone make something like this up?" Lucy asked back in a slightly angry tone, since she knew that she would be the most likely candidate to do something like this.

"Someone could have planted it down there for you to find." suggested Mira, hoping that this wouldn't cause any problems for the guild.

"No, it is definitely real because of who else is in the picture." stated Makarov now having his usual expression when he was giving a lecture to one of his members.

"The small girl in the center is the first Master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion. And right behind her is Precht Gaebolg, the second Master who gave the position over to me before he went off and hasn't been seen or heard from since. To their right is Warrod Sequen, who is one of the Ten Wizard Saints which is something that all of Fiore knows. But most people don't know is that he was one of our guild's founding members." he finished while looking at the picture with a slight smile as he looked at the last unidentified person. Something that Mira noticed and couldn't help but ask if he knew about the blonde that had his arm slung around Natsu's shoulders.

"Master, do you also know who seems to be really friendly with Natsu if it's actually him?" asked the barmaid in a gentle tone.

"I do." he replied as his smile only grew as he continued to look at the picture in silence. "That's my father, Yuri Dreyar who taught me everything I know about what it means to be a mage and more importantly what it means to be a mage of Fairy Tail." he answered, causing all of them to let out shocked gasps.

"You mean your dad was friends with Natsu!" asked Lucy, almost shouting loud enough for all of Magnolia to hear her.

"It would appear so… I wonder if that friend of his he always talked about was him as well?" he asked himself as he inspected the picture he was now holding.

"This definitely makes me want to have a few words with Natsu." stated Ur as she looked at Makarov who was still looking at the picture of his father fondly.

"You're definitely not the only one." stated Erza as she and a few of the other girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well it's a good thing that we know Wendy will be dragging him here with her the next time she comes to check on your hand." said Mira with a smile as she looked at her old rival.

"That should be any day now." stated Juvia with a bright smile since she still wanted to thank him for helping her join up with Fairy Tail.

"Maybe he'll come tomorrow during our little beauty pageant." said Ur with a devious smirk.

"You do realize that he's already spoken for, who is also one of the Slayers and goes by Chelia." pointed out Lucy, who really didn't want to imagine what would happen if the two women got into a fight. This of course caused them to get into a little discussion about what might happen and Fairy Tail once again became rowdy like it usually was.

 **Back with the Slayers:**

"Well that was just as easy as I thought it would be." stated Sarre as the last cave troll fell to its knees no longer having a head thanks to her.

"Unfortunately I have to agree with her on that." replied Carla as Sarre started to glare at the Exceed. Who couldn't care less about it and was more concerned with why Natsu was bent over and inspecting one of the cave trolls for quite a while.

"Did you find something Natsu?" asked Wendy, who also noticed him looking over the corpse.

"Maybe, but I would need to look at all of the other cave trolls." he replied while a shower of blood shot out from the troll underneath him.

"Do the rest of them have collars like this one?" he asked while lifting up a steel collar so that they could all see it. The collar was pretty plain, which is probably why none of them noticed it while they were fighting with the cave trolls. But now that he had removed one of them they could see that on the inside of them there were some magical runes, that they unfortunately had no idea what they were used for.

"This one has one as well." answered Sarre as she grabbed the one off of the cave troll that she had already removed its head moments earlier. She also could tell right away that the runes carved into it were really complicated and definitely not done by an amateur.

"These two are also wearing them." stated Chelia as she pointed to two different trolls.

"Mine was wearing one until I apparently broke it by accident." replied Wendy in an embarrassed tone as she held up a collar missing a large piece out of the front of it.

"It would appear that all of them were wearing them when we came here." concluded Carla as she removed a few of them and re-equipped them into her pocket dimension.

"I have a feeling that these collars are why they were acting so out of character." said Natsu as he tied one of them to his belt for safe keeping. Something that Carla rolled her eyes at since she already put a few of them in her pocket dimension, but didn't say anything about it since she knew he was just being thorough.

"You're probably right on that, but it really didn't seem to help them against us." pointed out Sarre with a little smirk.

"I would wager that is due to whoever put these on them not being in the area and ordering them around like I am guessing they did for all of those attacks." he replied while moving over to a different cave troll and starting to inspect it.

"You actually think that there is a wizard out there capable of controlling cave trolls?" asked Chelia in disbelief as she came up behind him.

"Is it really that hard to believe when you consider that our whole guild is composed of wizards with lost magic? Magic that was designed for the sole purpose of killing mythical beasts and gods that are near invincible when put up against normal wizards." he stated while taking a few samples of the cave troll and throwing the collar to Carla. Who caught it and then put it with the rest that she already stored away and then proceeded to start gathering the rest of the collars to do the same with them.

The other three noticed what the two were doing and Chelia along with Wendy joined in to help speed up the process. "Are we seriously going to remove every single collar off of them?" asked Sarre as she watched the rest of them continue on with the grizzly work.

"Yep, and we're each going to keep one with us so no matter what happens at least one of them will make it back to the guild." replied Natsu as he looked at her with a stern look that she just grinned at.

"Like anything could take down our little group. I don't even think that the whole Council would be able to stand a chance against us." she said while twirling one of the collars on her finger.

"You should really watch out so that pride of yours doesn't get the better of you Sarre. If it ever does then our guild will most likely lose one of its strongest members, and we barely have enough members as it is." he said with a frown as he turned away from her and headed towards a different cave troll that still had a collar on it.

"Did he really just compliment me?" she asked in disbelief as she looked at the other three.

"He really respects what you do for the guild." replied Wendy with a bright smile.

"I would say that he's only just stating facts." responded Carla before getting straight back to removing more collars.

"Don't mind her." stated Chelia as she and Wendy snickered at Carla's antics.

"Just because the only thing that you two usually do is fight, doesn't mean he doesn't consider you a friend and member of his family. He would honestly do anything for any member of our guild if it meant that they were happy." finished the god slayer as she looked at the man she was speaking about. Knowing that he could definitely still hear them and decided to remain out of it most likely because he was a little embarrassed by such words being spoken about him.

"He shouldn't be worried about my pride when being that kind is definitely going to cause him more problems." replied Sarre as she too started to watch the dragon slayer with a slight smile. She was now wondering if he was only ever fighting with her because he knew it was what she really wanted to do with him and didn't want to disappoint her since none of the other members really put up much of a fight for her.

"You're telling me? Pretty much the only reason he has any wounds are because he is always trying to protect someone else from getting hurt." said Wendy with a frown, which Chelia was also sporting at the moment.

"Okay everyone, let's roll out of here so Wendy can check in on Erza sometime before tomorrow night." stated Natsu as he started to head out the tunnel that they came in from.

"Does that mean we'll spend the rest of the day with them?" asked Wendy with an excited smile as she raced after him.

"I was planning on only being there for as long as your checkup." he said while looking at Wendy now pouting at him.

"But I guess it couldn't hurt to stick around for a few hours." he finished, causing Wendy to quickly bring him into a hug while cheering thank you over and over again.

"Why in the world is she so excited to hang out with a regular guild that is only going to treat us like monsters?" Sarre asked Chelia in just a whisper.

"Fairy Tail isn't your normal guild, well at least according to Natsu it isn't. And it's the same one that he keeps making friends with over the years, which also includes the small group he most recently made over the past few years." explained Chelia with a slight smile.

"That still doesn't explain why Wendy is so excited." stated the fire devil slayer.

"She's excited because this means Natsu hasn't really given up hope on this bunch just yet." she replied.

"Wait, does that mean he gave up on the ones before this?" asked Sarre as Wendy was still celebrating up front with a chuckling Natsu.

"I wouldn't really say that, it's more like what you first said. They eventually started to see him more as a monster than the friend that he still was to them. Of course this usually happened when he was forced to not hold back in order to save them, but you know how much that counts for normal humans." answered Chelia with a frown quickly coming over her face.

"And that's why everyone else in the guild doesn't even bother with trying to make friends outside of our own kind." stated Sarre as she shook her head, because she just like everyone else in the guild tried to have friends outside of their guild. But each and every time it only ended with them eventually calling them monsters and saying that they never wanted to see or hear from them ever again. And after that happens to you enough times you eventually give up trying.

"It seems like this might be the last time that he even tries, which is why Wendy is trying to help him prove that he was always correct about us having a chance at being treated like everyone else." she said as a small smile returned to her face.

"I wouldn't mind being proved wrong on that." replied Sarre as she too had a small smile come over her face as she and Chelia watched the two dragon slayers in front of them. That thanks to Wendy now somehow had Carla caught up in it as well, which was incredibly surprising considering how serious the Exceed usually is.

 **The next day roughly at two in the afternoon at the borders of Magnolia:**

"It doesn't appear to have any negative effects on us if we pass through it." said Chelia as she stood back up from reading the runes that surrounded the whole city.

"And what exactly do they do, because usually I just destroy any sort of traps like this while I'm on my own?" asked Natsu as he couldn't help but be impressed by the mage capable of casting runes that contained all of Magnolia inside of it.

"That is also what I usually do." commented Sarre as she nodded approvingly at said dragon slayers methods, while the other three women looked at the two of them like they were complete idiots for being so reckless.

"Anyways, it would appear that it only prevents members of Fairy Tail from leaving the city." she answered.

"No kidding, it seems one of them is trying to get out as we speak." stated Carla as she pointed at an extremely large and round man hitting the runes just a few yards away from them. He was for some reason still completely oblivious to their presence, which was going to change thanks to Wendy in a few moments.

"Reedus you wouldn't be trying to go and get outside help now would you?" asked Freed as he appeared from a cloud of runes. Effectively scaring the poor man, who Makarov sent out to fetch Porlyusica in the hopes of having a remedy for the girls currently turned into statues.

"Why are you doing this Freed, aren't we friends?" asked Reedus from the ground and was now visibly shaking in fear thanks to the sword Freed had pointing at him.

"Just because we're in the same guild doesn't make us friends. My only friends are Laxus and the rest of the Thunder God Tribe." replied Freed as he slashed at the man cowering before him. But right before his sword would have connected, a loud metallic clang rang out as he was then shoved back due to a blue haired woman.

"Well if you aren't a friend of his then there is no reason for me to hold back against you." spat out Wendy as she glared at Freed with pure hatred for attacking an unarmed man that apparently at least considered him a friend before all of this.

"Who the hell are you!" shouted out Freed in anger at this unidentified woman, but before she could even respond something even more shocking happened. Which was his ward keeping all of the members of Fairy Tail trapped inside of Magnolia came crumbling down after one hit from another unidentified source.

"Actually we were wondering the same thing?" asked Natsu as he and the rest of his group walked up next to Wendy, all of them sporting excited smirks since they didn't think they would get to fight today.

"My name is Freed Justine and right now you're getting mixed up in Fairy Tail business so please leave before I'm forced to make you." he replied, trying his best to sound intimidating but some part of him was telling him not to mess with these strangers. Especially the pink haired one that was now openly laughing at his comment with the rest of them either snickering or chuckling along with him.

"Wow, did you really just try to threaten the person who just destroyed your runes?" asked Sarre as Natsu continued to laugh at him.

"Y-you just got lucky!" he shouted back as he pointed his sword at them.

"Only if that was true Freed, but unfortunately for you I did exactly that and just so you know every other person in my group could have done it also." replied Natsu as he gestured to the rest of his team.

"You're lying, there is no way that five random mages are that strong!" accused Freed as he looked at the cloaked figures, with three of them still having their hoods up.

"Who said that we were just random mages?" asked Natsu as a grin slowly spread across his lips.

"See this is why I was against putting on these ratty old rags." stated Sarre as she threw her cloak to the side. Letting Freed get a good look of her beautiful figure before her other cloak covered it all back up again, but not before he was able to see her emblem. And seeing that emblem instantly struck fear into his heart, because Sarre wasn't the only one to remove her cloak. Each one of them besides Natsu removed them, showing off their similar gear and same emblems, an emblem of one of the most feared guilds in the whole country.

"We were wearing them so that the citizens of Magnolia wouldn't freak out at the sight of five Slayers strolling through their city. But I do enjoy not wearing them." explained Carla as she put them all into her pocket dimension, which caused Natsu to no longer have his either.

"Oh dear god, what in the hell are you all doing here?" asked Freed as he started to back away from them and more specifically the man he now identified as Salamander.

"Oh nothing much, just decided to stop by Fairy Tail and say hi to a few friends of mine." he replied while slightly enjoying the terrified look on the man who just moments ago was doing the same thing to one of his own guild members.

"Who the hell in Fairy Tail is friends with a monster like you?" asked Freed as he continued to back away from him.

"Quite a few actually, your Master for one and a few of the women in your guild." he answered, noticing that when he said women Freed became even more terrified of him.

"Seems like he might have done something to them Natsu." stated Wendy in a growl as she and Natsu started to walk towards him. Clearly she too picked up on Freed becoming more terrified after Natsu's very broad list of friends.

"Well if he did, then I will enjoy giving him a little lesson on what happens to people who mess with my friends. And if I recall correctly the last person to do something like that was Jellal and it really didn't end too well for him did it?" he asked, knowing that the death of Jellal was made public about a week ago and the whole country knew about it.

"Fuck!" squeaked out Freed before he quickly teleported away in his runes.

"Why did you just let that coward run away?" asked Sarre as she came up to the two dragon slayers. That she knew both could have easily stopped the man if they wanted to.

"If we did that then he wouldn't have been able to lead us to the rest of his no good backstabbing friends." spat out Wendy as she actually spit to her right side.

"Wendy that is very unladylike, but your strategy will definitely yield results." stated Carla as she grinned at her partner. But before any of their group could say anything else they all turned to the man that let out a little whimper in fear.

"And the person we just saved is already scared of us." said Sarre in a disgusted tone as she started to walk towards Magnolia.

"S-s-s-sorry, b-but the stories a-about your guild m-makes you all out to be monsters." stuttered Reedus as he tried to get up, but only did after Natsu gave him a helping hand.

"It's fine, we're used to everyone believing those rumors about us." replied Natsu with a small grin, that made Reedus feel a little more at easy.

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have since I've heard what you've done for our guild." he stated, still slightly nervous to be so close to Natsu and the rest of his group.

"Seriously don't worry about it Reedus, but if you can't accept that then how about you give me one of your paintings." said Natsu with a bigger grin than the one he had before.

This of course caused Reedus to become a complete mess since he had no idea how Natsu even knew about him painting. "S-sure thing Mr. Salamander." he mumbled while not being able to look at him.

"You can call me Natsu if you want, and I only asked that because I noticed you painting in the corner the last time I was at your guild. And it was probably some of the best I've ever seen, but weren't you in a hurry to be somewhere?" asked Natsu, only for Reedus to take off in the opposite direction of the town. But before he was gone the man stopped and turned around to them with a smile on his face.

"You're totally correct, sorry about leaving right away but I need to go and get help. Thanks for saving me!" he shouted before taking off as fast as his skinny legs could carry him.

"He was definitely an odd man." said Sarre as she appeared next to them again.

"I thought you decided to head into town without us?" asked Chelia with a smirk.

"I did, but then I realized that I had no idea where I was going and most of the citizens would probably be too afraid to tell me." she replied in a bored tone.

"You'd be wrong about that Sarre, Magnolia is probably one of the most accepting towns towards mages in the whole country. And every member of Fairy Tail is unique in their own way, which is why it has always fascinated me over the years." said Natsu as he started to lead the group into town.

"I guess that is at least a step in the right direction." she stated, while internally she was excited to see if it was indeed true. Because if what Natsu just said about Magnolia was true then she could definitely see why the dragon slayer kept trying to make it work with Fairy Tail if their city was like that.

"To Fairy Tail!" cheered Wendy as she took off towards the town with the rest of the group following after her with nowhere near as much enthusiasm.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter that gave you a little glimpse into Natsu's possible past, while also setting it up for the Fighting Festival that will definitely not go like it did in canon. So I also know that it's been forever since I've updated this story, which I'm sorry about, but I've been focusing on my more popular ones recently. But like I've always said I won't ever just leave a story hanging, meaning that sooner or later I'll get around to writing for it. Well I guess that's all I've got for the notes at the end of this chapter so feel free to leave a review or pm and I'll reply back whenever I can.**

 **Oh and if you would like me to update faster or possibly start a new story I have information about my page that I set up on my profile page.**

 **Until the next Chapter**

 **Digem Out!**


End file.
